


Be Joining You Soon

by Voice_of_Mischief



Series: Already There/Be Joining You Soon [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ((the answer is probably)), Helvetica is still a dweeb birb, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, READ THAT, Sequel, Underfell - AU, Warning:, except, its probably gonna be a million times better, plus context??, post barrier breaking, reader has a lavender soul btw, sans falls for you all over again lmao, sequel to Already There, seriously, so I'll take prompts and ideas and shit, surface - Freeform, that may or may not have relevance later, things are like super different?????, what the fuck am I doing, will he find a way???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voice_of_Mischief/pseuds/Voice_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans lost everything. A world he had come to tolerate, a mending relationship with his brother, his son, his love... Everything. Then, Frisk fell to the world below. Reunited with his son, he has to start over even when a key ingredient is missing, and being on the surface does nothing to make things easy. But he has a chance. A chance to get what he once had back. A slim chance, but a chance nonetheless. </p>
<p>But everything is... different. The setting. The relationships. The circumstances. Even himself. While it may be a chance, 0% still counts as a chance.</p>
<p>(Sequel to Already There)</p>
<p>((Underfell))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A lifetime ago, you had loved me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read Already There first
> 
> Seriously
> 
> It will explain everything
> 
> Also it'll be like one hundred times better than this garbage so

Sans was still not used to the surface.

Having been trapped in an angry, bloodthirsty underground for his entire life, to find himself on a surface that was not a quarter so furious or violent was not... his usual. Not that it was unwelcome! As a... first-time (at least, in this timeline) father, it was a bit of a relief to not have to worry about your neighbor killing your kid for stepping over the property line. 

Well, some humans weren't exactly any better than monsters, and most monsters were having trouble letting go of their old habits (some had even formed a small alliance dubbing themselves 'Monsters for the Old War' [M.O.W., for short]). 

Most humans, however, were rather frightened of their new monster neighbors. Not that Sans could blame them; monsters had been revving themselves up for a war with humans for ages, and, of course, looked the part. It was tiring, however, to go to the store to get a simple gallon of milk and to constantly be reminded that you were unwelcome as the cashier huddled behind the counter when you went to pay. 

There was one trick Sans always knew could work: Helvetica. 

Helvetica was his half-a-year-old son. Well, not blood-son, but... Adopted. He was small, feathered, and very energetic, and that was apparently enough to smooth most humans over enough to get through a simple grocery trip. Unfortunately, a few got too carried away when they saw the fluffy feather boa wound around his neck, and Sans had had to fend off wandering hands with a quiet baring of his teeth more than once. 

Helvetica meant too much to him for him to let even one chance at him getting hurt slip past. You see, in a past life, Helvetica hadn't been his son first- he'd been yours.

Before Frisk- with their ability to come back after their death- had fallen into the underground, Sans had met many, many humans who were unlucky enough to fall down. Most of them died at his hands, but before he could grab the soul, the world would reset and the process would repeat. Then, he met you. 

You had lasted longer, long enough to live side by side with the monsters who wanted to kill you. Long enough to make Sans fall head over heals for you. Long enough for you to find Helvetica's egg. Long enough to become his 'mom.' Long enough to get into a relationship with Sans. Long enough for Sans to become Helvetica's 'father.' Long enough for Helvetica to make it to near-adulthood, a smart, considerate, kind-hearted adult in a sea of otherwise... monstrous monsters. 

Long enough to be killed by a monster Sans had yet to identify, ripping away your happy ending. Ripping away his happy ending. Ripping away his son. Ripping away the world Sans had come to... appreciate, in an odd way.

And then, in the next timeline, Frisk had fallen, died, and came back. Again and again. Befriended monsters. Brought Sans the egg he had thought he'd never see again. Gotten them to the surface.

Sans had been almost content. Happy as he could be, after losing you and everything he'd come to enjoy about his old world. Sure, getting accustomed to an overworld that didn't want him and he didn't know how to keep his son safe in was difficult, but the surface was all you said it would be. There was just one thing missing- you. Every time Sans had imagined getting to the surface, he'd imagined doing it at your side, but he had to come to terms with the fact that he might not ever meet you again. 

But then,

He did.

 

"you hungry, kiddo?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"alright. you want Grillby's?"

"Yeah, yeah!!" 

"alright, kiddo."

Sans shifted the kid on his shoulders, snickering quietly at the sensation of Helvetica's downy, peach-fuzz covered muzzle brushing near his temple. The small, orange monster wrapped his short wings around the back of his skull, sniffing the air curiously as Sans shuffled down the sidewalk. 

Sans tried to ignore the looks passed his way, focusing on the enormousness of the world he hadn't known was quite so large. Never ending, almost. Especially that sky. That eternity of blue was such a sight for tired eyes. Sans breathed a quiet sigh, feeling content but slightly empty all at once. Things shouldn't have been this way...

When Sans pushed the door to Grillby's open, he had to blink in a small double take at just who he saw there.

It was a fairly quiet day, only a handful of monsters here and there in the bar (with this, alongside Muffet's, being the only monster friendly restaurant in existence, it served monsters near exclusively; humans seemed afraid to step inside). Grillby was behind the counter, as usual, looking as bitch faced as ever as his glasses flashed almost threateningly at the human standing opposite him. He almost seemed to be squabbling with the human, as they both looked exasperated and tired of whatever conversation was currently being spoken.

"You're hiring, aren't you? I mean, do you only hire monsters or what? Hit me if I'm wrong."

Grillby looked incredibly conflicted for a moment.

"Listen, er, Grillby. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's menial labor. And, you know, I could drag in a whole different kind of business! Humans see a human in here, and they'll be a lot more comfortable with actually coming inside. Heck, you could charge them extra and they would not even think twice about it. I am a business opportunity as I stand, and you look like someone who values things like that."

Sans edged closer, trying to get a better look at the human. It couldn't be...

"I'll strike a deal with you, fire cracker. You let me work here for a day, see if it strikes your fancy, if not, you don't lose a dime, if you do, you hire me. Worst thing that can come of it is that you get free labor for a day. Deal or no deal?"

Yes, that was certainly you. Sans could tell from his vantage point that you were trying very hard not to spit needles at the fire monster behind the bar, your mouth drawing into a thin line as you stuck out your hand. Grillby seemed to hesitate, narrowing his eyes the slightest, then took your hand in his own sharply, giving it a rather jerky shake. You looked satisfied with the exchange, your lips twitching slightly as if you wanted to smirk at him triumphantly.

In your previous life, you had worked at Grillby's underground. Only vague senses of deja vu seemed to linger in the minds of monsters not like himself, but Sans found himself wondering if Grillby could faintly remember the times you worked until your hands were raw and your wrists went red. 

Sans certainly did.

"I'll be back tomorrow." You gave the fire monster a small nod, looking entirely smug despite the way you were obviously trying to hold a straight face. You pushed off the counter, turning on your heel as if to make for the door, only to stop short when your gaze met Sans'. "Oh, hey. I know you. ...Sans, right?"

Sans was sweating a lot now, even as Helvetica chirped happily and stretched his head forward, sniffing as if trying to catch your smell. "yeah." Act casual. "(Y-Y/N), right?" Son of a bitch.

"I'm kind of surprised you remember. All I did was show you that ice cream place. But, yeah, that's me." You snorted lightly. Your gaze shifted away from his to Helvetica, now practically sitting on top of Sans' skull in his eagerness to get closer to you. "And Helvetica. How're you doing, buddy?"

"Good! Good! Great!" Helvetica wiggled, sliding lopsidedly off Sans' skull and just as quickly rooting himself onto Sans' shoulder as you edged closer. He reached out his head to meet your fingers when you slowly reached out to him.

"Sounds spectacular." You laughed quietly, quirking a brow at the small monster as he nibbled one of your fingertips carefully. "Good to see you, pal." 

"Yeah! Yeah!"

You smiled at him one last time, eyes soft, before you pulled your hand away and slipped it into your pocket. "Well. Funny to run into you again, but if you come here often, I can practically guarantee you'll see me again. So, uh. So long for now?" You raised a hand in an awkward wave, then turned to make for the door again. 

"uh, you hungry? this place serves a pretty mean burger...?"

You blinked, pausing again. You met his gaze for a moment, then shrugged. "Sure, why not."

It was a surprisingly nice afternoon- it turned out better than Sans had expected, anyway. You preferred the fries over the burger- just as he remembered-, you fumbled over censoring your rather curse-riddled language- just as you had when Helvetica was first hatched, a lifetime ago-, and you reacted first with shock, then with barely contained laughter, when Sans casually drank from the mustard bottle. Had Sans imagined it, or had there been a hint of recollection in your eyes when he had done that...? You snickered at his (somewhat morbid) jokes- ones he remembered you liking well in his past life-, but eventually he got a true laugh out of you, though you told him not to push his luck when he tried to get you to laugh further after that.

You were very... guarded, maybe? Blocked off? Careful, even? Not very different from when he finally started acting friendly when Helvetica first hatched in that reality an infinity ago. While it made his soul ache- would things ever be the same again...?- he knew he wouldn't give up so soon. This time, he could do things right.

But... Would they even work the same, this time? You almost seemed... different, this go around. Not so hostile. Not so angry. Still prickly and cautious, yes, but in a much more tame way than you had... before. Realization and horror ripped through him like two pairs of teeth as a thought occurred to him: Were you even the same person, this go around...? Would... this you be able to fall for someone like him, in an overworld covered in billions of better suitors...?

But then, you were smiling playfully, tenderly, almost... motherly at Helvetica as you picked up a napkin, gently leaning over and catching his attention with a soft snap of your fingers.

"Hold still, pal." 

You gingerly wiped at the small monster's maw, swiping away a ketchup stain lingering near his nose. With that, you gave him a light pat, looking almost uncertain, as if you were wondering if you were going to be reprimanded for getting so close to Sans' kid. You dropped the napkin on the counter again, whipping off your hands as you tentatively met Sans' gaze, eyes cautiously searching his for signs of anger.

For a very obvious reason, it didn't bother him so much when you were the one touching his kid.

Sans simply chuckled, covering up the surge of emotion he'd felt by ruffling Helvetica's fluffy crest absently with a hand as he dodged your gaze. "manners, kiddo."

"Thanks! Thanks!" Helvetica squealed, hunkering under Sans' hand, giggling all the while. A look like relief flashed across your face for a moment, but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Sans wondered if he'd imagined it. 

You dropped some money on the counter before Sans could object, stretching your arms lazily. "That was... nice. Thanks for the invite. I'll be seeing you, probably." You stood, waving over your shoulder as you made for the door.

Sans stared after you for a moment, aware of Helvetica waving enthusiastically after you, tail thwapping the seat noisily. 

"Bye! Bye bye!" Helvetica smiled as the door closed behind you, then turned to Sans with a curious look. "Seeing again? Yeah?"

Sans let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, dropping a hand to ruffle the kid's feathers again. "we'll see, kiddo. hope so."

He would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuuuuuuuck am I doing
> 
> ((Hint: A sequel, apparently))
> 
> I honestly don't know why. I just?? Couldn't get the idea out of my head??? So here's this,, garbage,,,, it's not going nearly as good the original kill me
> 
> Hey, new comers! Welcome back, old... comers? As those of you who read the first should know, I took prompts and the like to help feed ideas and build relationships! I will be doing the same with this story because I have no idea what I'm doing!!
> 
> Questions, concerns, or prompts? Leave them in the comments!! ((Do not be shy,, I am an awkward bean also so I will love every single one of you))
> 
> edit I guess: also i am not even sure if i'll actually like,, complete this,, so,,,


	2. Assholes, assholes everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gato is Underfell Doggo and nothing can tell me otherwise

Monsters were proving to be more than your patience could take. 

Not that you hated them. Hell, they didn't even scare you. Not really. Honestly, they were too over the top to be very scary. Some of them looked borderline ridiculous. Plus, that skeleton guy and his kid proved they were more or less just people. People that needed many years of therapy and anger management, but people. 

But holy shit if they weren't stubborn. You hadn't even been working in this bar for more than a handful of hours and already you wanted to beat your head against a wall repeatedly. Or punch someone in the face. (Mostly the latter.) 

Now, you didn't want to cause a ruckus. You didn't want to fight these guys. There was not a doubt in your mind that they would have liked to snap your neck if given the proper provocation. You'd rather keep your face arranged the way it was, thank you very much. Plus you needed a job.

Something about this felt very familiar...

Now, some of them were making an effort. You could respect that. But this guy. This guy was about two seconds away from snapping your patience like a twig.

"Sir, I'm gonna need you to leave."

"You should be the one leaving! This isn't your place!"

"You're drunk and angry and you're disturbing the other customers." You cast a glance sideways, meeting Grillby's gaze, silently asking if you should even be testing your boundaries like this. When he nodded slightly, you felt a small flicker of relief. You really couldn't afford to go pissing him off, not when the reason your last boss had fired you was because you were 'being friendly' with the monsters.

"To hell with the other customers!" 

"Do you need me to call a cab or do you have a ride." Your teeth were going to split if you ground them any harder. The cat monster- the name Gato seemed familiar?- folded his ears back and lashed his tail, lips wrinkling to reveal his teeth. 

"You all think you have some authority over us! I could kill you, right here, right now!" 

"I don't think you want to do that." 

"Fight me!" 

You quickly ducked under the counter, and wood splintered above you. You dashed out from behind the bar, into the open space. (Rule one: Don't get trapped.) You held yourself carefully, trying to keep yourself light but balanced. He advanced, raising a sword (what the hell was with these guys?), and you dodged to the left when he swung. His drunken shambling portrayed where he was aiming fairly well. (Rule two: read their body language.) You danced back and forth for a moment, and it almost felt natural. The other monster patron's eyes gleamed as they watched the scene, but none made a move to aid you. (Rule three: use your surroundings to your advantage- )

Your back bumped against the bar again, and you cursed, trying too late to dodge an oncoming attack. You caught first one wrist, then the other, as he swiped for you. He was snarling, spit dripping from his teeth as his eyes flashed with malice. You twisted as he lunged forward, jaws clicking dangerously close to your skin. You searched frantically for something to turn the tables to your advantage, then released one of his wrists. Before he could register the movement, your hand flew toward his face and grabbed a fistful of whiskers, and you jerked them harshly to the side, causing his head to snap in that direction. He let out a noise between a snarl and a screech and shoved himself away from you, shaking his head furiously.

You edged carefully away from the spot where he had cornered you, heart slowly coming down from its adrenaline high. He was glaring at you through eyes like slits, but seemed to pause when he saw what you had clenched in one of your fists. 

"You want a reason to leave? Okay. Here it is. Go get it." You pushed open the door with one arm, then tossed the dented and chipped sword out onto the sidewalk outside. The cat took off after it, spitting something about his 'precious baby.' With a sigh, you shut the door behind him. You made eye contact with a monster sitting close by and they nodded, as if to say they would make sure he wouldn't come in again. That was more than you expected, honestly.

You ran a thumb over your palm as you turned to face the bar. All the monsters- even Grillby- were staring at you almost expectantly. Were they expecting you to curse them all out and leave or something?

Well, they thought wrong. 

You gave a forced, bitter grin, dipping at the waist with a sweep of your arm. "Thank you, thank you, you've been a wonderful audience." 

That got a few snickers, at least. You slid past Grillby at the bar, muttering something about a five minute break as you headed for the restroom. At least he had a first aid kit. It took a minute to sanitize the cut you'd made in your hand when you had grabbed the blade, and a minute more to wrap it properly and still be able to move your fingers. You sighed, scratched your brow tiredly, then put the first aid kit back where you found it and went out to face those asshats once again.

You spoke before Grillby had the chance when he strolled slowly up to you. "Yeah, I get it, I won't come back tomorrow. Might as well finish my shift." 

He was silent a moment, but you could feel his gaze on you as you swiped away a stain on the counter top. "You will start at minimum wage. I'm curious to see how long it takes for you to give up." 

You paused, giving him a skeptical look from the corner of your eye. All he did was grin, like a cat who'd gotten a fly right where they wanted it, before he turned on his heel and walked away. 

Oh, you'd show him. 

...besides, minimum wage was better than no wage.

 

Sans sighed as he sank into the sofa cushions, trying to relax. Finally, a minute of quiet... If there was anything the surface and the underground had in common, it was how stressed Sans felt all the time. Apartment buildings were for monsters in Hotland. Not skeletons who were used to living in a (relatively) quiet, snow covered town trying to raise a kid in a calm and peaceful environment. But for now, it was quiet, and he had the flat to himself... 

And it was just about then that the front door slammed open and Papyrus came stomping noisily inside. 

Sans just about jumped out of his nonexistent skin, shooting his brother a look that would have killed a lesser man. "hey, can you keep it down? if you want to cave the floor in, go do it at Undyne's."

Papyrus' brow furrowed, and he tossed his head as he headed for the kitchen, promptly dropping an armful of grocery bags on the counter, once again with (what Sans thought was) an ear shattering sound. "OH, PLEASE. YOU DIDN'T COMPLAIN HALF SO MUCH WHEN WE WERE UNDERGROUND. I GET THE FEELING ALL THE HUMANS HERE ARE HAVING A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU. I'M HALFWAY TEMPTED TO SEND YOU BACK INTO THE UNDERGROUND UNTIL YOU LEARN HOW TO RESPECT ME."

Sans rolled his eyes, trying his damnedest to hold his tongue. "i just got the kid to sleep, and i'd rather you not wake him just because you feel like getting your panties in a twist." 

Papyrus snorted, and Sans was sure the walls shook as he slammed a cupboard door closed. "YOU AND THAT MONSTER! I'M BEGINNING TO BELIEVE THAT YOU THINK MORE ABOUT THAT CHILD THAN THE MONSTERS WHO HAVE SUPPORTED YOU FOR YEARS."

"supported me my ass." Sans muttered, burying the lower half of his face in his coat. It was clear Papyrus was having a particularly bad day, as normally he tolerated having the kid housed in 'his house,' and on better days would even go out of his way to play or share stories of his 'magnificence' with him.

Papyrus was apparently gearing up to lecture Sans on how kind he had been by not killing him, but stopped when there was a small sound from the bedrooms. Sans groaned quietly, knowing exactly what that was. Both skeletons sat in silence for a moment, waiting; then there was a quiet pattering, tapping noise from one of the bedrooms. 

Helvetica, being too short to reach the doorknob, had to ask for assistance in such tasks. This was often in the form of tapping his small claw-fingers against the wood repeatedly, or staring at someone until they looked at him, then racing over to the door and bumping it with his wings. 

Sans sighed, and stood, making a point to glare at his brother as he passed. When he opened the door to the small bedroom, Helvetica was sitting there, looking disgruntled and groggy, crest askew about his head.

"Dad!" He sneezed out, reaching up his arms to his skeletal 'father.' Sans sighed for the millionth time that day, stooping and picking the kid up under his wings. Helvetica draped his head over Sans shoulder, but the way his tail was slowly swishing back and forth across his chest told Sans he was still awake.

"you should be sleeping, kiddo. you're gonna be a grump later." He sighed, rubbing the kid's back as calmingly as he knew how. Helvetica's grip on his coat tightened, and he felt him shake his head.

"No 'm not! 'M not be a grump."

"you're tired, kiddo. go back to sleep." Sans began to walk slowly up and down the short hall, trying his best to 'rock' the kid to sleep.

"Nu uh! No! No sleep." He could practically hear the frown in the kid's voice, and stifled a sound of frustration as he buried his snout in the fluff and fuzz of his coat. He paced for a while, feeling Helvetica blink softly against his mandible every so often, trying to think of some way to convince him to go back to sleep. 

"... well, if you refuse to go back to sleep, i guess i'll just have to put on that scary movie about the man in the mask." Sans sighed as if it burdened him to say such a thing, and he stifled a smile when Helvetica's tail stilled for a moment.

"Nooooooooo..." Helvetica whined, wiggling and squirming as if trying to slip into Sans' coat from his awkward position near his shoulder. 

"if you went back to sleep for ten more minutes, i suppose i wouldn't have to..."

Helvetica whined again, but huffed in a very exasperated way. "... Okay." He nuzzled the side of Sans' face grumpily. "But read first." 

Sans smiled both in relief and affection. "alright, you've tied my hands. c'mon." 

Sans pushed the door open with a foot as he carefully pulled Helvetica off of his shoulder, trying to make sure his claws didn't snag, then sat on Helvetica's bed. Helvetica grumbled as he curled up on Sans' lap, wrapping a wing over his nose as Sans tried to find something he hadn't read too recently. Every time he'd pause on one, considering, Helvetica would peek at it and make a small 'No!' noise. As Sans leafed through a rather old book, becoming tired of searching, one he recognized as one of Papyrus' bumped into his shoe as it slid across the floor. He glanced up, skeptical, but no one was in the hallway. He gave the book a once over, wondering if Papyrus was still trying to 'teach Helvetica the history of monsters' (show him graphic images of humans being killed and/or tortured), but found it was surprisingly clean. 

Helvetica dragged the book down to his level, peered at it as if he could read the words (which Sans knew for a fact he could not), then patted it several times with a hand. "Read."

Sans chuckled softly, prying the book open and leafing to the first page. "alright. lie down, kiddo. uh, let's see..."

Papyrus had locked himself in his bedroom by the time Sans had gotten Helvetica back to sleep. He left the book against the wall beside the door. Maybe he'd thank him later.

Then again, he'd been a huge ass earlier. Making up for being a huge ass didn't deserve no thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to kickstart this thing, honestly, so you'll have to deal with a few awkward chapters before things pick up...
> 
> Thanks for all the encouragement, btw! I appreciate it!!
> 
> While I have a few ideas now, I am and probably always will be taking prompts!! Leave them in the comments, if you so desire!


	3. have you seen my son

Ffffffffuck grocery shopping.

Sans had never been very fond of shopping underground, but the surface was about a million times worse. Roughly estimated. 

Why were there so many duplicates of the same thing? What was the point?! The only difference was the labels! Brands, types, recipes, styles, specialities... At least underground you didn't have to worry about much more than whether you were picking the poisoned kind of mustard (used in 'pranks') or the regular mustard. 

Also, price differences. Why was one bottle of mustard so much more expensive than another when they were basically the same thing? For fucks sake, sometimes the smaller bottle cost more than a larger one! What the fuck, why?! 

It was almost more than Sans' patience could take, though the stares and startles and hushed whispers of the humans nearby didn't do much to help ease his mood. 

He sighed, grinding his teeth slightly as he nudged one bottle from its place too close to the edge of the shelf for Sans' fried nerves. Once again, it was looking like he was going to have to wing it and just get whatever was cheapest. What? Being a single dad was hard enough, even harder when your brother- who had yet to find a job, by the way- was making himself at home in ""his"" dingy apartment and you were a sweaty, rather pissed off monster that no one wanted to hire. He gingerly placed the yellow bottle in his basket, eyeing the long shelves tiredly.

"alright, kiddo. what's next on the list?"

Silence answered him. Confused, he glanced down at the basket- and promptly had his soul drop to his feet. 

Helvetica wasn't sitting where he'd left him, the slightly crumpled list sitting idly beside the small carton of half-and-half.

Sans spun around, soul rushing loudly in his ribcage. The aisle was empty, save for an old human woman a few yards away, quietly looking over an array of different bottles. Sans quickly paced to the end of the shelves, frantically looking up and down the larger open space close to the front of the store. A few monsters were pacing about, more humans pushing carts idly only to swerve around the loitering monsters here and there, but no sign of his small, feathered son. He hastily reached out with his magic, trying to find that familiar, warm hum that was Helvetica's soul- so different from most monsters- but the overwhelming presence of humans made it hard to sense much of anything.

Panic set in. 

How could Sans lose his son? How bad of a parent did he have to be to not notice his own son wandering away to god knows where?! He could have been anywhere! 

Calm, Sans. Panic won't get you anywhere.

Okay, but his son could have been kidnapped.

No! No panicking. Think. What would a human do if they lost child?

Fuck if he knew. 

Thanks, captain obvious. Just think for a moment. Uh. There was a customer service desk, wasn't there? 

Well, it was something.

He was at the desk in an instant and he wasn't sure if he had shortcut his way there or had run for probably the first time in his life. The human behind the counter startled when he slammed his hands down on the counter, looking ready to call the cops if he so much as breathed in their direction, which was kind of rude considering he was in the middle of an anxiety attack and calling the cops would do the opposite of help and he really needed to take deeper breaths.

"i lost my kid." Were the first words that tumbled out of his mouth, and he cursed himself for not having a thought out speech first. However, it seemed to be the right thing to say, as the human relaxed considerably, suddenly looking almost sympathetic.

"I see. Name and appearance?"

He sputtered and stumbled over a short description of Helvetica as the human nodded, and were they taking notes? 

"Where did you see him last?"

"uh."

Shit cock sucking son of a bitch. He hadn't checked. Where had he been?

"It's alright. If he's anywhere in the store, we'll find him. In the meantime, would you like to have a seat?"

He could hardly bear the thought of sitting still, but didn't want to seem like a problem and tried not to fidget too much in the uncomfortable plastic chair the human had pointed out as they spoke into a corded phone for a minute, the words being repeated into the intercom system. He drummed his heel against the floor, tried not too obviously to look like a wreck and was fairly certain he failed, tried to reach out and locate the small soul in the sea of other, stronger souls several times with little success, and tried not to bite his phalanges too hard as he tried to find something for his hands to do. 

"Uh, hey- wait, I'm not kidnapping, I swear- like, no this isn't my kid, but-"

Sans stilled. That was your voice. His head snapped up to see you standing at the service desk, holding something obscured from his view, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"Uh, I found this guy in the bread aisle next to the peanut butter, trying to make off with this? I kinda know his dad- like, I know his name, I've seen him a few times, enough to know what he looks like and to recognize the kid, alright? So, I go over and ask him where his pop is, and he shrugs, and I figured I shouldn't just let a kid wander around the store unattended, so, uh..."

The person behind the counter smiled fondly at what Sans now saw was a bundle of fluff and feathers. "Hey there, kiddo, is your dad-" 

They reached out a hand as if to touch the orange bundle of feathers, and Sans was at the counter in an instant, snarling the person away. "don't. touch. my kid."

The person retracted their hand sharply as if bitten by a snake, looking startled and fearful all at once. You jumped as well, quickly taking a step back, instinctively holding Helvetica closer in your arms. Your expression was both surprised and somewhat cautious, as if trying to gauge what Sans was going to do next. 

Helvetica blinked at him from over the lid of a jar of peanut butter, then grinned. You shifted him in your arms- taking the peanut butter easily from his wings, then lowered him to the floor. He quickly bounced into Sans' awaiting arms. "Dad!"

Sans buried his face in the fluffy down of Helvetica neck as the kid wrapped his wings about his head. He could have cried right then and honestly wouldn't give a single fuck. Helvetica purred, rubbing his fuzzy nose against Sans' temple affectionately. Sans drew a long, shuddering breath before pulling away. Helvetica chirped in response, tail swishing against Sans' arms. 

"kid. don't scare me like that." Sans shifted Helvetica to one arm, wiping at his brow with his sore phalanges. "you're gonna be the death of me."

"Dad! Dad! Look!" 

Helvetica twisted in his grip, reaching out his arms toward you, and you smiled, a loving, fond smile, and for a breathtaking moment Sans wasn't in the bustling, above ground grocery store- he wasn't even in the same timeline. He was underground, before you had been killed- many years before- and you were still Helvetica's 'Mom' and Sans was his 'Dad' and you were in a blooming relationship with the skeleton and everything was as it should be-

Then you shifted a jar of peanut butter from one hand to the other and passed it carefully into Helvetica's waiting hands, though you were careful to keep your distance. "Kid sure does like peanut butter, doesn't he?"

Sans had to blink hard, shaking his head the slightest as if to shake off the memory. "uh. yeah. sure does." He tried to focus on the peanut butter Helvetica was now proudly displaying to him, squinting at the label. It didn't matter. He could hardly tell left from right up here, let alone one brand from another. "you're, uh, pretty certain about this brand, huh, kiddo?" 

"Peanut butter!"

"yeah, okay. put it in the basket, kiddo." 

He picked up the basket, careful not to jostle its contents too harshly as Helvetica happily lowered the item inside before happily finding a place on his shoulder. Sans could hardly meet your gaze.

"uh, thanks. for finding my kid. i really should have been paying attention."

You flapped a hand, carefully shifting a basket that hung idly from your elbow. There was some kind of peanut butter inside, Sans noticed. "Don't worry about it. Every first time parent has their slip ups." You paused. "That is, assuming he's your first kid." 

He almost instinctively answered with a 'no,' but caught himself. "uh, yeah, you could say that."

You hardly seemed to notice the underlying lie in his response. "Well, whatever the case, don't sweat it, I guess." You paused, suddenly looking conflicted. "Uh, you need any help? Like, shopping and all. I get the feeling it's not really the same as what you had... under ground." You shrugged, as though trying to say it was no big deal. Sans' soul fluttered in his ribcage, and he tried to crush the feeling.

"uh, yeah, sure."

You looked both surprised and relieved that he hadn't been offended. "Alright. I mean, I kinda figured- if it can confuse and tire someone who grew up with it, I can only assume our human marketing ways must be pretty exasperating to someone inexperienced." 

Sans found himself chuckling. "no kidding."

You smiled, a slight, half-smile he recognized as the one you made when you were enjoying someone's company, and his soul fluttered yet again. He tried to crush the feeling, if feebly, when you walked him over to the eggs to give him a run down on what you knew about the products, which came out to "they're pretty much the same, but some people think brown eggs are weird and don't like them and other people think they're cool and will pay more for them, especially if it's says they're organic." 

It was wonderful and bittersweet all at once.

 

"So. You sure you got everything? I can't count on both of my hands how many times I've gone to a store to get one particular thing only to come out with just about the entire store, save for that thing I went in for."

Sans chuckled at your dry, exasperated tone. "yep. thanks for the help. it'll really come in handy."

"... Was that a pun? Don't answer that." Sans chuckled again, but broke off when you reached into your pocket and pulled out your phone. "Hey, uh, just in case you ever need help with some stupid human thing, you wanna trade numbers? Might come in handy if you lose your kid again or something."

Sans' nonexistent throat was oddly dry. "uh, sure." 

He fumbled with his phone for a moment before swapping it with yours. He was tempted to put his contact name in as a pun, but would that have been assuming too much? Your nickname for him had always been 'bonehead'... He ended up just putting in 'Sans.' He really didn't want to overstep his boundaries and ruin everything he'd barely gotten.

It was a terrifying sort of good feeling that went through him when you passed him his phone back with your name and number registered in his contacts. 

"Just in case you ever need anything." You shrugged a shoulder as you slipped your phone easily into your pocket. You raised a hand that Sans suddenly realized was bandaged in a small wave before turning on your heal and heading in the opposite direction. "See you around."

"uh, yeah, see ya."

He stood there for a moment, unwilling to move nor breath, until Helvetica bumped his temple with a questioning hum. "ready to go home, kiddo?" He almost stumbled over the word 'home'. He cursed himself. Helvetica hummed brightly in response.

The above ground was proving to be his own special kind of hell, and he wasn't sure if he could call it wonderful or admit it was tearing him apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still gave no idea wHAT IM DOING KILL ME
> 
> anyway
> 
> I actually wrote something?? Gasp??? I'm sorry it's been so long and I am also sorry it's such garbage but,, here u go
> 
> Still taking ideas and prompts and the like!! Feel free to leave them in the comments!


	4. Fallen Down, Reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make things a little clearer- This is only loosely canon to the fic and may take place farther along the timeline then where it's currently placed.

The forests surrounding the mountain were quiet at night. Crickets sang, a bird fluttered somewhere. The humans stayed away more than ever. There was a winding fence around its base now, wobbly and unfinished. It scraped his spine as he squirmed beneath it.

It had been easy enough to slip out of Dad's room when he was sleeping; Dad had had a long day and often slept deeply. He, however, could not sleep. Something had been bugging him for a long while, but he couldn't figure out what. Finally, gazing out the solitary window beside Dad's bed, he'd spotted the mountain silhouetted against the sky and made a decision. He was only able to open the window a few inches, but it had been enough; the drop to the bushes below had been scary, but aside a slight twinge in one of his legs, he had gotten out unscathed.

Something rustled in the undergrowth. Black eyes gleamed from a beneath a bush. A rabbit burst out and made a hasty get away as he stepped past, startling him into squeaking and huddling into a ball for a few moments. Then, he continued. He sniffed the air. Somewhere nearby, air old as time was wafting into the night. 

He peered down the hole, trying to judge the drop, then, after backing up and circling a few times, jumped down. His wings, extended far to his sides, caught the air and made his inevitable crash softer than it would have been otherwise. 

Beneath him, he smelled the light and flowery scent of buttercups, like the ones all around Ms. Toriel's home and Mr. Dreemurr's home. They were soft and fluffy to the touch, and for a moment he merely rolled in them, delighting in the natural cushions. From the corner of his eye, something gleamed. When he glanced up, however, he couldn't see anything. It was funny, for a moment he'd almost felt like he was being watched. 

The glowing purple hallways beyond the falling chamber were nearly empty of monsters. Somewhere, a froggit murmured. The few unsolved puzzles were simple enough. There was a bowl of monster candy scattered on the floor in one room. He longed to stuff them in his sweater pockets, but Uncle always said eating things off the floor was gross and animalistic. He gazed at the sweets ruefully a moment, then continued on.

There was a large, dead tree in one chamber. Fallen leaves scattered about its feet, rustling when a faint breeze skirted past. He snuffed around them a minute, delighting in their soft, dry smell. 

Beyond was a house. It looked oddly hollow and empty. Inside, dust lay in a thin sheet across the floor. Some places the wood floor was lighter where furniture had once stood. A few potted plants wilted in their vases. 

He avoided the bedroom doors. Uncle said it was rude to enter someone's room without asking, though it seemed odd that he always mentioned this, as he often entered Dad's room without so much as a warning. At the end of one hall was a long, rectangular mirror. 

* It's you!

The living room had a fireplace, like the one in Ms. Toriel's house. It hadn't burned anything in a while, but it smelled faintly of smoke and ash and his hand came up dusted with black when he dabbed at it. All the tools had been blunted. Beside the fireplace was an impression in the carpet, as though a large, comfy chair had once been there. He liked rocking chairs more, but Frisk liked to sit with Ms. Toriel in her reading chair. 

The kitchen, too, was empty, but the faint smell hanging in the air brought him right back to trying to help Ms. Toriel and Frisk bake a pie. He had ended up carrying the smell home with him, cinnamon stuck between his feathers; Dad had laughed and taken the slices of pie Ms. Toriel had offered him. That had been a nice evening home alone with Dad. 

Through the large door downstairs was a familiar path in Snowdin, and he realized now that the Ruins was what was behind the door Dad had visited when they lived Underground. He still wondered why; Dad had never answered him when he asked. 

Snowdin had more monsters than the Ruins, monsters who were attached to the Underground and didn't want to leave for a world dominated by humans. Their eyes followed him as he passed, but a few waved and others murmured greetings. 

He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew his feet would take him there.

Grillby's was long since shut down. It looked like someone had thrown a rock in one of the windows. The libraby was still open, a single monster inside. When they spotted him watching through the window, they waved. He waved back.

In a way, he missed their home Underground. It had been calm and quiet, with small adventures every day. The sort of life where you could go for a walk and reach a store before your feet got tired. The kind of life where all your friends were a short boat ride away. He gazed at the snowlaiden house that had been his home, but ultimately decided not to enter. He was getting close, he could feel it.

There was an empty cottage at the very edge of Snowdin. It had always been empty. Dad had never regarded it. Never really looked at it. This was his destination. 

The door was unlocked. With no one living there, there was nothing of real value to steel. An old sofa, a few tables. A small kitchen, with a small dining room attached, on the left side, directly connected to the living room. A few doors lined the far wall. The leftmost one was the slightest bit ajar.

Deja Vu.

The leftmost room was small and square and empty. The walls looked stark and blank, but somehow, there was a faint hint of paint in the air. Something twinged hard in his chest, and he sniffed loudly, blinking for a long moment. 

Despite not being able to reach the doorknobs, he knew the next door led to a closet, and the next, a bedroom. The kitchen would be empty. It was always empty. 

He snuffled around for a while, reluctant to leave the empty house. Dust bunnies clogged the corners. They clung to his sweater and caught in his feathers. Beneath one of them, in a far corner of the living room, he found a rumpled scrap of a photograph. Black motes of dust fell from it when he plucked it up in small, dainty claws. It smelled of old, damp books. He had to peer at it for a while, but eventually he could make out the edges of three smiling faces, water damaged and smeared. There was so little there he couldn't tell who they were. He tucked it into one of his sweater pockets, never mind what Uncle would say.

 

He'd been here before, he was certain. The blank plane of the wall sang of a different time and a different place, but he could feel it, a twinge of undeniable recognition. It wormed into the back of his mind and refused to leave him be. He waited.

There was a door there now. There had always been a door there. There had never been a door there.

Mr. G peered out at him, furrowed brow lifting the slightest and shifting the melting texture of his ghostly face.

[OH, IT'S YOU. A DIFFERENT TIMELINE, PERHAPS? OR...] 

He titled his head at Mr. G, confused at the words he could not understand, but certain he would not be harmed. He knew Mr. G. Mr. G was smart and kind and had helped him with his homework. Homework he hadn't had yet?

[NO. NO, NOT A DIFFERENT TIMELINE. THIS MUST BE /THAT/ TIMELINE. HOW... SAD. HAVE THEY FOUND ONE ANOTHER YET?] 

He wagged his tail, fumbling in his pocket a moment before pulling out a nicecream. He ripped off the sticky wrapper and extended it to Mr. G. The disembodied hand, sans a palm, gingerly took the slightly melted treat after a moment of hesitation.

[I CAN'T EAT THIS, YOU SILLY THING. I SEE YOU'RE STILL DAFT AS A PINECONE.]

He grinned as the hunched figure towered over him, scrutinizing him with a rather indifferent frown. He pointed down the path, turning his body the slightest. He hoped Mr. G would understand.

[YES, YES, YOU'VE GOT TO GO NOW, HAVEN'T YOU? BE SAFE, SMALL MONSTER.] 

The other disembodied hand patted his head rather softly. He smiled, chirping a goodbye. The wall was empty. There had never been a door.

He stood there a moment, then turned and walked further into Waterfall. 

The Riverman was still Underground. The Riverman sang lightly under their breath as they guided the boat into a steadily hotter area. He thanked the Riverman, then continued on his way.

Hotland was the same as ever. He'd never had much love for it. The air vents were fun at first, yes, but then flying through the air just became tedious. The capital was bland, also. The monsters there were stuck up and always gave him a bad feeling. He continued on. 

The amber hall was lit, bars of light thrown across the tiles. He stood very still, listening. Breathing. The very air seemed to glow gold. All was still. All was quiet. His heart was tight in his chest.

* You remember something here. Buttercups, a terrifying moment of unbearable horror and agony, a blur of noise and flashes of light and mixed magic. Numbness. Nothingness.

He blinks hard, trying to understand the rising tide of feeling threatening of overflow from his chest. Something drew his attention on his left and he glanced down, confused. Small white pips of magic dissolved on the yellow tiles. He frowned, then shook himself off as if trying to rid his feathers of water. Dust motes drift lazily in the beams cast through the windows. 

The throne room is empty. 

The barrier has been shattered. There's nothing there.

The air outside feels nice and fresh on his face as he stops on the cliff side outside the entrance to the barrier. A breeze drifts past on the cool morning air, ruffling the short feathers of his snout. He takes a long, deep breath, holds it a moment, then let's it go. 

Here, on the edge of the cliff, he settles and dangles his legs idly over the edge, watching the sun rise, far, far away. He decides he will sit and watch the sun rise over the distant horizon before making his way back to the city. He did not find what he was looking for- he can still feel the empty, festering place somewhere deep inside his chest- but that's okay. He knows he will face a punishment of some kind from Dad, but he won't object it. Dad worries a lot and taking a walk in the middle of the night and returning in the morning kind of seems like the sort of thing parents worry about. Dad puts him in timeout when he does dumb things or doesn't listen because he cares. He knows that.

But for now, he just wants to watch the sunrise. It feels like there is an empty place beside him, waiting to be filled, as if he had always wanted to do /this/, to sit /here/, with someone in particular. But that's silly. It has always been him, Dad, and Uncle. 

Hasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm conflicted what to do with this fic. 
> 
> To get to anything interesting, I would have to do a timeskip to when Reader and Sans are actually friends and whatever but I don't want it to feel rushed at the same time. I'm considering going with the idea from the first one, where it's just a series of connected one shots whose premises are thought up by you guys. What do you guys think? Leave your thoughts in the comments, if you so desire.
> 
> ((Also are the people who even read this still alive or what))  
> ((It's been forever since I've written anything for it))
> 
> In the meantime, have this weird short written from Helvetica's point of view I guess!! Sorry if it's hard to read or if there are typos,,


	5. Please read this Author's Note!!

"I don't want to disappear."

The voice was small and sad in the hazy, white void. A continual mist filled the air, making things blur at the edges. The area was blinding white and empty, but not straining to the eye. Alone in the midst of this Nowhere sat a small, pale orange shape. It squeezed the old, worn sweater more tightly to its chest, nose tilted up to stare at a faint, distant blob of hazy lavender. His feathery crest drooped, pressed back against his neck.

"I don't want to disappear," he said again, voice small but ringing throughout the area.

[THEN YOU HAVE TO WISH...]

There was someone else there now. He could feel their presence close at his shoulder, looming above him, but he did not turn. He knew he wouldn't see them. Just because they were there did not mean he was not still alone.

* You have to will...

There was another, smaller at his shoulder. This one was not so old. Not so tired. Their presence was stronger than the other, but they spoke the same, as though the voice came from nowhere and everywhere. Still, he stared upward almost pleadingly.

[WITH ALL YOUR HEART...]

* With all your soul...

His fingers curled into the scarf, chest tight with emotion. His breathes were shuddering. He blinked up at the purple blur, far, far above him. He felt his yearning strengthen, forcing him to hold his breath.

* [To go back.]

The hazy lavender blob pulsed, faintly. Then again. Again. He strained his eyes to see its steady, barely detectable beat. His heart felt ready to overflow, all of what he was feeling too much to contain. The light was strengthening. He slowly closed his eyes shut tight, and wished.

He blinked hard in the sudden light, senses suddenly overloaded. He struggled to stand, but his legs wobbled uncertainly and his foot slid on something smooth and curved, sending him stumbling onto his stomach against a shockingly hard, flat surface. He staggered up again almost immediately, attempting to shake himself off, only to trip sideways with the vigor of the movement. His vision clouded and focused, focused and unfocused. He blinked hard several times, then glanced up into a stark white, shadowed face full of teeth. From sunken sockets spilled fat, crimson tears, and he squeaked up at the grimacing figure as long, white hands closed around him. When he spoke, his voice was loud against the smaller one's delicate eardrums, thick and heavy with some emotion.

"hey there, kiddo. daddy's gotcha. daddy's here. ...i've got you, Helvetica."

 

__________________________

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey hey hey! Don't mind this short thing, I had a sudden burst of inspiration again. It both is and isn't canon to the fic, if that makes sense? It's canon if you want it to be, I mean.

Anyway, down to business! I've decided to make this a prompt-driven series of connected one-shots, just like Already There! Remember how Already There worked? Yeah, just like that. For those who don't know, it goes like this: You- yes, you! (,,these are the jokes, people)- put a prompt or idea or plot point you'd like to see in the comments, and I (most likely) write a chapter based on your submitted prompt/idea/plot point! (Based on the nature of the prompt, they may be saved for later in the story when relationships have been more developed.)

THIS is the page I'd like you to comment your prompts on for the time being! Please, submit an idea if you have one! I'd really appreciate it! If you don't, that's cool too! I'd like to make a list and it's easier to do that if they're all in one place,,,

I hope you're having a good day and I love you guys!!


	6. It's morning somewhere

Sans wakes slowly, not quite wanting to face the day just yet. It's only when the full blast of the rising sun glares on his eye sockets that he regretfully decides he can't sleep anymore. Pity. He'd been enjoying that dream. He reminds himself to get curtains; the blinds simply aren't cutting it, he thinks as he turns his head to avoid the worst of the simple bar of light. He lifts a hand and grinds the heel across his eye sockets, grimacing at an oncoming headache.

He lifts his head a few inches and discovers what the warm weight resting on his sternum was. Helvetica is curled up in a tight ball on his chest, nose tucked into his tail and wings folded smoothly to his sides. His small snores ruffle the feathers of his tail, and his crest twitches as he lets out a small sound, hands flexing. Sans wonders what he's dreaming about, frowning. His souls aches as Helvetica's nose twitches several times before he lifts his head with a large yawn. These had been the months he'd missed last timeline; was that head shake after the yawn new or had it carried over from his last life, Sans wonders, feeling a pang of regret at the time he'd lost. Helvetica blinks into Sans' face several times before brightening and shifting to stand on his ribs, bumping his nose along Sans' jaw as he hums, already very awake.

Helvetica slips into his sweater with practiced ease, wings accommodated by large holes; Toriel had given Sans secret lessons in knitting when he'd expressed an interest, and everyone still assumed it was her who'd made them for the feathered child. Vet shakes as soon as it's on, as he always does. Sans again wonders fleetingly if that had carried over from when you raised him or if it was new. He crushes the thought as his soul pangs again.

Helvetica has peanut butter smeared across his snout as Sans waits for the coffee pot to finish. Sans smiles as he passes him a napkin and the orange puffball dutifully wipes it off. He won't stop licking his nose now, though. Papyrus gives Vet a rather brisk pat as he passes, saying something a little too loudly as he makes his way out the door. Something about finding a job, something else about making sure to lock the door when Sans leaves. Sans just mutters a goodbye as the door closes loudly behind his sibling.

The coffee is nice and hot on his tongue. It helps to wake him up. It's not as good as when you would make it, but it will do.

 

Dawn finds you already awake, showering in almost unbearably cool water. It wakes you up. You lean against the shower wall, shielding the water from your eyes, trying to recall your dream. It had been a nice one, leaving you feeling oddly relaxed and content as you woke. There had been snow, that was for sure. Something involving snowballs, maybe? A kid was there, you think. It was hard to recall details. The harder you tried to grasp them, the more they slipped away.

The sun is just peaking above the horizon as you slip the uniform shirt over your head, hair still damp against your scalp. Sunrises take your breath away these days, as do the stars when you walk home late at night. You're not sure what's changed, but every time you see them you both feel so lucky to see them and like you're seeing them for the first time in decades. You stand by the window a while, staring at the peach colored horizon through the gap between two buildings. It's only when the sky has returned to its usual blue that you turn away and slip your feet into your shoes, grabbing an apple as you head out the door. You need to go to the store, you think. You always need to go to the store. For some reason, the grouchy voice that tells you this doesn't quite sound like your own.

You're there a few minutes after Grillby opens. You're wiping down the tables just as you did last night, a bit peeved at the pointless task. Still, you say nothing. You know the fire bastard is watching you, and you won't give him the satisfaction of seeing your frustration.

 

The afternoon is bright and blinding in the park where Sans stands at a hotdog stand, not expecting customers that will never come. The job is pointless, really, as no one wants to buy food from a consistently bitch faced monster, but he's paid by the hour, not by how much he sells. Besides, it's an easy way to get Papyrus off his back while still not doing any actual work. Lazy is his middle name, after all.

Helvetica stands a few yards away, within sight, attempting to skip rocks across the small pond nearby. Most days, he gathers a small heap of stones and spends the time plucking them up one by one to try and skim across the water. He's yet to accomplish it, but damn, if he doesn't try. Sans hasn't seen him get frustrated yet, either. Always, he lifts a stone with a smile on his face and often tries to encourage the rocks with a chipper call of "Skip, skip!" as he tosses them. Again, it hasn't worked yet, but the humans seem to find it cute.

They're less likely to shoot Sans grossed out or outright frightened looks if he has Helvetica close at hand. A few have tried to walk down to Vet as he's attempting to skip stones, probably to give some half baked advice and get a free cutesy moment out of it. Always, Sans growls them away. He doesn't trust a single one of these bastards.

Sometimes, when he's gathering a pile of stones to throw, Helvetica will come across change- pennies, dimes, nickels, sometimes even quarters, once a crumpled five dollar bill- and always, he brings it back to Sans and hops up to leave it on the counter before searching for stones again. Sans tucks them into his pockets.

Eventually, Helvetica comes bouncing back, having run out of stones to throw. He sits on the counter beside Sans' elbow, and they spend the time playing games of tic-tac-toe for a while. Helvetica puts his face very close to the paper when he can't figure out where to put his next mark, as though scrutinizing it closely will reveal new opportunities to him. It brings Sans back every time he does it, and he just feels so relaxed, sitting there, playing such a simple game with his kid, until some human nearby hushes their children and hastily pulls them past and brings him back to reality. Still, it's not a bad way to spend the afternoon.

Sometimes, Helvetica will grow groggy and sleepy in the warm, dappled sunlight and will crawl up Sans' arm and over his shoulder to slip into the hood of his jacket to nap, and Sans lets him. The warm weight against the back of his neck is soothing. Often, during these times, Helvetica will lay his head beside Sans', feathers cotton soft against his skull and breath ruffling the fluffy rim of his hood. If the day is particularly slow, Sans will take this time to doze, as well, watching the sun's path through nearly closed eyes.

Today is one of those days.

 

Afternoons aren't very busy at Grillby's. A few stragglers come and go. Mostly, you clean. Meet the fire bastard's gaze when he thinks you don't know he's watching. He stares back. During your break, you eat the apple, change the bandage wound around your hand, delete and block messages coming from old friends' numbers.

'Are you sure you did the right thing, breaking up with him? He's worried sick about you.' 'You can't avoid him forever, you know.' 'Are you sure you didn't just misunderstand? He's such a cool guy, I can't believe he'd do that.'

And the worst, coming from an old friend's number, which makes you sneer,

'Babe, it's me. Come on, the lengths I have to go to are getting stupid. We HAVE to talk. Stop ignoring me. You know I still love you.'

Soon the only numbers remaining in your contacts will belong to monsters. If this keeps up, you'll be glad for it.

 

The sky turns lovely shades of peachy orange to pinkish red as the sun sets, faint lavender just below where the blue deepens, as Sans and his son make their way down the sidewalk. People make wide paths around them, parting like a curtain as he approaches. It's both satisfying and annoying. Helvetica, sniffing curiously at the air on his shoulder, doesn't seem to notice.

The windows of Grillby's reflect the sky, and the noise hits Sans like a wall as he opens the door. Monsters have latched onto this place as a safe haven in a world dominated by humans, and it shows. A chorus of growls and mutters, some passive aggressive, some not, greet him as he makes his way inside, Helvetica waving vigorously at the tableful of dogs. He surprises Sans when he suddenly chirps excitedly and leaps from his shoulder, racing across the floor to scramble into a bar stool, leaning across the countertop.

Sans comes up in time to hear your chuckle, and you tuck the rag you were holding in your pocket to reach out and ruffle Helvetica's crest. Vet purred in response, leaning into the touch.

"Hey, little guy. Fancy meeting you here."

Helvetica chirps in response, tail thwapping the barstool beneath him. You lift your gaze to meet Sans' as he sits beside him, lifting your eyebrows the slightest, and Sans' soul skips a beat. There's a content smile on your face, and despite the lines around your eyes and shadows settled beneath them, you seem relatively relaxed.

"And you. Lost your kid recently?"

There's a teasing lilt to your voice, and Sans ignores the melting of his soul to shoot you a snarky grin.

"had any fun showing up angry monsters and humans alike recently?"

As the words leave his mouth, he feels a terrifying moment of anxiety; what if he offended you? He did not want to back track what little progress he had made with you, he really didn't. But then you chuckled under your breath, lifting the rag to continue drying the glass in your with that same mellow look on your face. He's glad he's been coming back to see you every chance he's gotten.

"Touché, bones, touché."

He could have melted at the use of the nickname, but he simply settles his elbows on the counter and rests his head on top of them as you finish with the glass and place it below the counter.

"So, fellas, what can I do for you? I can't spend the night cracking jokes with you if you're not gonna buy anything. It's 'against company policy,' or so I'm told." You slip a clearly less content look in Grillby's direction. The fire monster doesn't notice, his back to you as he chats it up with some monster several yards away.

"the usual."

The fact that you just nod, scribbling something down before turning away, already having stored 'their usual' in your memory, makes him smile a smile he has to hide behind his folded arms. Helvetica excitedly takes the small glass of orange juice you offer him, and Sans just nods silently when you place a tray of fries between the two of them and a bottle of mustard at his elbow. He snickers when you wrinkle your nose at his 'beverage'.

It's a comfortable sort of silence that settles between you as you stand behind the bar, cleaning glasses or stepping away for half a minute to refill some aggressive shithead's glass before coming back. Sans makes a list of asses to kick. Sometimes Sans cracks a joke, and the least he gets is a snort, but most of them get an airy chuckle. His grin feels borderline permanent. Helvetica snuffles around the basket of fries before he picks one every time, always coming up with a dusting of crumbs on his nose. Always, you gently wipe them off. Sans doesn't mind.

You straighten and meet Grillby's gaze with a hardened sort of challenge in your eyes when he stalks up. His quiet voice is drowned by the clamor of the establishment and Sans can't catch his words, but he narrows his eyes at him anyway. With a nod, you walk away. There's a set to your jaw that's all too familiar to Sans; you and Grillby are in a sort of battle of wits, and you are not about to let him win. Kick his sorry ember ass, he wills you on silently. Grillby looks smug, and Sans crushes the urge to wipe the look off his face.

A minute later you walk past and onto the floor with an array of plates balanced along your arms, and Sans admires your sense of balance as you practically glide from one table to the next, plates hardly wobbling as you lift them one by one. Even some of the monsters you're serving seem vaguely impressed. Sans turns to shoot Grillby a smug look which only broadens when he sees the displeased look on the fire monster's face.

When you come back, content look now replaced with a faintly sour one, he realizes how hot the plates must have been when he spots the red marks coursing up and down your exposed arms. And, shortly after noting this, he notices you still have gauze wrapped around one of your hands. Gato had already found more than one glass spilling in his face for the incident. Grillby, perhaps, would have a date with a glass of water for this particular experience.

"Cmon, softie. Do a trick. That's what you humans do, right? Do some weird human shit and I might just tip you."

Sans' magic boiled in his bones. You, however, look unimpressed with the rabbit monster's attempt at mockery. They were already tipsy, spittle dribbling off their chin as they grin at you as if in triumph.

"I know a real cool trick involving your hand, a knife, and a trip to the hospital. You really wanna see?"

The rabbit frowned. "Aw, cmon, softie, I thought all humans were frien's with ev'ryone."

"Well, no offense, friend, but I hope you go poke your nose in boiling water. You gonna order a drink or what?"

The rabbit scowls, turning away and muttering under their breath. The surrounding monsters, who had been paying rapt attention, broke into low, murmuring chuckles and laughs, making the rabbit's ears fall back as they sneer at your back. Sans stops attempting to light their fur on fire by sheer willpower alone when you come walking back, some of his anger dissipating when you lean over and draw a simple circle on the tic tac toe board sitting in front of Helvetica. Helvetica's tail drums the seat excitedly.

When it's time to go, Sans leaves all the change in his pockets on the counter before giving you a small wave as he slips off the stool. He meets Helvetica's gaze and motions toward the door, turning as though about to start walking. Helvetica stands on the seat, extending his feathered hands with a bright eyed look.

"Up, up!"

Sans tries to fight back a smile, shaking his head. "nah, kiddo, you gotta walk home yourself, come on." He stays where he is, extending his hand part way for Helvetica to take. He's not surprised when he pouts.

"Up! Please, please! Please? Dad?"

When Sans simply raises an eyebrow, still waiting, Helvetica whines and flops onto the stool as if he simply cannot stand another second being on his feet, for he has clearly had a long day and is very, very tired as a result. Sans can't help his amused chuckle, and is only faintly surprised when you echo it. He scoops the "unconscious" kid off the stool and drapes him over shoulder. It takes all of two seconds for Helvetica to adjust his position, digging his little claws into Sans' coat as he gives you one last wave. Helvetica calls a cheery "Bye-bye!" over his shoulder as they head for the door.

It's a nice evening to walk home.

 

Papyrus is turning the house upside down as stars light up outside the window, a stern, determined look on his face despite his task being a simple game of hide and seek. Helvetica has been getting increasingly better at it, so much so that there's times where it takes Papyrus several minutes to find him despite the small apartment. Sans sinks further into the couch cushions, trying to relax as the tv plays something idly in front of him. He's not really watching it. Instead, he's keeping an eye on his younger brother. He seems to be in a relatively okay mood, but he can get carried away with these games.

Finally, Papyrus finds him curled up inside the pot he usually makes spaghetti in, tucked into a cabinet. Sans chuckles as Papyrus chases Helvetica halfheartedly from the kitchen, Helvetica bouncing about like some kind of oversized sparrow. Finally, Papyrus catches him in his large hands and tosses him lightly in the air, making him squeal. Sans tries not to watch too obviously, but he's really smiling now.

When Papyrus sets Helvetica down again, he frisks about his feet, clearly excited by their game. He stops and beams up at his uncle, dancing happily in place as though he simply can't stand still for longer than a few seconds and suddenly Sans is holding his breath, chest tight.

The small orange monster is doing the same tail-swishing jig he used to do when Sans would walk in on you and your son cooking in the kitchen together, some song playing in the background as you waited for the water to boil or for the oven to heat up, and at first you wouldn't realize Sans was there- Helvetica rocking his hips side to side, tail swish-swish-swishing with the movement, and you doing your shoulders as you side-stepped about, and sometimes you'd take each other's hands and spin around the small kitchen like that, laughing like a couple of fools- but then you'd notice Sans and sometimes you'd stop as though embarrassed ("I can't dance worth shit, but it sure is contagious when Vet gets into it") and other times you'd drag him into the mess, and even though he couldn't dance either and was always awkward at first, it wouldn't take long to fall in step with your little dance party.

He'd almost forgotten. Almost forgotten your clumsy, laughter filled stumbling as a teenaged Helvetica twirled you around the kitchen. Almost forgotten how you used to grab Sans' hands with a challenging grin, eyes popping with mischief, and force him to spin in awkward, staggering circles with you, stepping on each other's feet the whole while. How could he forget?

It's the little things that are killing him.

Sans is yanked harshly from his thoughts as Helvetica launches himself at his ribcage, furiously attacking his sternum with a vigorous nuzzle that causes him to laugh despite the resounding ache in his soul.

"whoa there, kiddo."

"Dad, dad! Story! Story, story, story, please!"

And Helvetica pulls away to beam at him, eyes bright in the light of the lamp. His tail beats against Sans' legs excitedly, wagging in much the same manner as an overexcited dog. His feathers are ruffled from his time in the cupboard and from "wrestling" with Papyrus, a particularly long one dangling over his face. With a breathy chuckle, Sans smooths it down.

"sure, bucko. go pick out a book."

How can he say no to a face like that?

 

Evenings are calm and lack any excitement at your apartment, though sometimes you wish they weren't. The quiet gives you time to think. Time to think means introspection. And god knows, you've had enough trouble understanding yourself recently as it is. Your days are filled with deleting phone messages and blocking numbers, and an overload of Deja vu. You can't figure the deja vu part. It happens a lot in the bar. Sometimes it gets so bad you find yourself surprised when the door opens and you see the street and city blocks and humans strolling down sidewalks beyond the pub walls. But why would that surprise you? You've seen those sights most of your life.

The peanut butter jar is almost empty. Well, looks like it's time to break down and go to the store after work tomorrow... Briefly, you wonder how that skeleton is holding up. He's yet to text or call, but he does at times ask you questions about the surface and how it works as you're working.

You feel more comfortable than you should around that skeleton and his kid. Too ready to reach out and give the kid a pat on the head or to offer him a slip of paper for a game of tic-tac-toe or crack jokes with the sweaty, grinning skeleton you've already given a mental nickname to (you cursed yourself many times over for saying it out loud). They've been coming to Grillby's for almost nightly for a month now, yes, but it feels like you've known them for a lifetime when you should really be more careful, more cautious, about who you trust. They have become one of the few highlights to your day, despite how Grillby tries to ruin it, and a small part of your brain keeps telling you to just enjoy it. The other part tries in vain to keep you in check.

There are no messages on your phone tonight. Good, you think, rubbing a thumb across the now shallow cut in your palm. It itches. You ignore it.

The sky is deep, indigo blue outside. You feel like you could drown in it. You stare out the window for the longest time, thoughts blurring and melting together into one incoherent buzz before you drift off to sleep. You dream, but you won't recall it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling actual motivation recently, forgive me for the onslaught of chapters,,, ((school is still a thing, but I'll probably be writing whenever I can for the next few days, or however long this inspiration lasts,, be expecting new chapters often at least for a little while?))
> 
> Also I can't write Underfell Sans for shit. I can't write Undertale Sans for shit, either, but,, coughs awkwardly,,, ANYWAY. Have a slightly pissed off/anxious dad skeleton I guess srry
> 
> Prompts and ideas are always welcome! Leave them, or your thoughts, if you so desire, in the comments!!


	7. It's Raining Here

"Dad! Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad! Up, up! Daaaaaad!"

Sans 'oomph'd' in surprise when a weight- not much heavier than a loaf of bread, really- landed on his ribcage, and proceeded to bounce lightly on his sternum. It wasn't enough to hurt him, despite his stats, but it was certainly enough to startle him into awareness and a terrifying moment of anxiety and fear, until his vision settled upon the clearly excited, fluffed up puffball that was his son.

Helvetica, clearly ecstatic that he'd successfully gotten his father's attention, spun in a circle excitedly, puffing and snorting with energy.

"Dad, Dad! Look, look look look! Waterfall, Waterfall!"

He launched himself off of Sans again, earning another grunt, and skidded on the bedside table, nearly knocking over the lamp. Sans sat up in a panic, quickly catching the lamp as Helvetica ignored its dangerous wobble to knock his head against the window with a startling thump. He pressed his nose to the glass, fogging it up as he sniffed furiously.

"Waterfall, Waterfall!"

Confused and vaguely concerned, Sans glanced out the window, only to blink in relief. It was raining, that was all. They'd had weather Underground, of course, but most of the time in snowed in Snowdin, and it rained in Waterfall. Never the other way around. Gray clouds smudged the sky, and glossy drops of crystal clear water slid down the windowpane like slippery snails. It was the monsters' first time seeing a true rain on the surface.

Helvetica pulled away from the smudged glass to blink at Sans through practically sparking eyes. "Wow! Waterfall?"

"it's just raining, kiddo." Sans stood, tired yet bemused, and ruffled the kids crest, causing him to squeak.

"Is raining!" Helvetica leaped off the table and nudged his way through the open bedroom door, and Sans heard his voice drift in through the gap, "Uncle 'Pyrus, raining!"

Sans almost tripped over Helvetica when he went to follow, the kid racing up and down the short hallway like a ball ricocheting off the walls. Sans took a quick glance at Papyrus' room as he passed and was surprised to find the door slightly ajar, and even more surprised to find Papyrus talking quietly into his phone, brow slightly furrowed. Huh.

He'd ask later.

Helvetica continued to bounce about as Sans turned the coffee machine on, and he could hardly answer Sans when he asked what he wanted for breakfast due to his panting for breath. He barely picked at his toast before jumping on the kitchen counter to press his nose to the window above the sink, sniffing deeply as though he could smell the rain through the glass. He squeaked in surprise when Papyrus plucked him up and away from the window.

"STOP THAT, YOU'LL SMUDGE THE GLASS." Papyrus set him carefully on the floor, which Helvetica took as a cue to jump back up and press his nose to the glass again. Papyrus' brow furrowed deeper. "STOP THAT!"

Helvetica tilted his head at him curiously when he set him down again, then took off to tap dance beside the door as he waited for Sans. Sans, in all honesty, was hoping the rain constituted reason enough not to have work- who'd want a soggy hotdog?- but he knew there was no way he'd get away with it with Papyrus standing there. He sighed, downed the last of his coffee, and made for the door.

"ITS YOUR TURN TO DO THE DISHES! I WANT THEM DONE BY TONIGHT." Papyrus crossed his arms, watching Sans slip his sneakers on with a cross frown. Sans rolled his eyes.

"okay."

"I MEAN IT THIS TIME."

"okay."

Sans plucked the small raincoat from the coat rack- a gift from Toriel, who'd gone on a shopping spree shortly after settling on the surface to get 'surface essentials' for Vet, whom she'd taken a quick shine to- and helped Vet work his wings into it and pull the hood over his crest before grabbing an umbrella. Sans had thought it silly to get a coat specifically for protection against the rain; in the Underground, it wasn't a big deal if you had to go through Waterfall. Your clothes got damp, yes, but it was manageable with or without a simple umbrella. "The surface is different," Toriel had insisted, "When it rains, it rains anywhere and in a much larger area than Waterfall and often for an entire day. I don't want Helvetica to wear cold, wet clothes all day."

Sans held Helvetica's tiny, feathery hand as they stepped out of the building, safe under the umbrella. Puddles already littered the sidewalk. Helvetica stuck his head out from the circle of safety, sniffing furiously, then squeaked as a large drop hit his nose. He paused at the edge of a mirror-like, clear puddle, much unlike the glowing, teal pools in Waterfall, then jumped in with a small splash, squealing with delight as his feet got soaked. Sans chuckled as Vet tried to shake first one, then the other foot dry, dancing on one leg the while.

There were fewer humans out today, and those they passed hurried hastily by, huddled under their umbrellas as though the water would make them melt. Cars threw small sprays of water up from beneath their tires as they flew by, which Helvetica pointed out to Sans many times, eyes gleaming the whole while.

The park was empty of people, but a duck squawked indignantly in the pond as drops of rain rippled its surface. The bank was an inch or two higher than usual, and Helvetica slipped his hand from Sans' to race up and investigate. Sans shook out the umbrella and rest it against the side of his stand, safe from the drops tapping rhythmically against the colorful awning.

"Dad!" Helvetica skidded up to the stand, but did not jump up. He circled excitedly in front of it. "Rain skip?" He danced from one foot to the other, pointing at the pond as the drops pocked the surface, head tilted slightly to the side, a few feathers poking out from beneath his bright yellow hood, muzzle dripping.

Sans glanced at the water, watching the confusing-to-the-eye, constantly rippling of the surface, trying to make sense of the gray, wavering surface. The day was darker and gloomier than usual, probably due to the lumpy gray cloud cover overhead. Tree leaves flapped loudly against one another. "nah, kiddo, just falling."

"Jus' falling?"

"just falling."

"Mm." Helvetica twisted his head around to stare at the pond, water streaming off his coat, seemingly pondering the answer. "Okay."

He raced back to the waters edge, plucked up a random, muddy stone, and flung it out into the shallows, perhaps hoping the rain would help it skip. The duck squawked again as the stone hit the water, taking flight for a few feet before landing in the water again. The stone didn't skip.

Helvetica spent hours racing around, discovering all the things rain changed or altered the physics of. He discovered, for example, that rain made the grass slick, making him skid and flop about when he picked up speed, that if he nudged the branches of a bush a shower of drops would fall from its leaves, the water fell in stripes under benches, and you could catch rain in your mouth if you titled your head up and stuck out your tongue. The slick yellow hood eventually fell from his head. Sans wasn't worried; a little rain never hurt anybody.

Sans was watching Helvetica try to clog up a little stream of water running over the sidewalk with pine needles when he realized someone was coming up the path. No one had come by for hours; apparently humans were even more afraid of rain than they were of monsters. He glanced up, narrowing his eyes, then relaxed.

The tall figure of Toriel, in a long, dark dress with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, came looming up the path with a colorful umbrella held aloft over her head; Frisk, in a poncho and rubber boots, was clutching her free hand. The queen looked rather unearthly, soft white against the blurry, grayed out background. Frisk waved. Sans raised a hand and let it drop.

Helvetica glanced up at the sound of splashing footsteps, then brightened and pelted toward the goat monster-human duo. "Ms. Tor'el! Friss! Raining!"

Toriel chuckled, stopping and leaning over to give Helvetica a pat. "Why, yes, Helvetica, it is raining- Oh my goodness, you're soaking!"

She retracted her hand in surprise, earning a confused look from Helvetica. Helvetica blinked at her a moment, then decided to ignore the lack of patting and turned instead to Frisk, racing around them in a tight circle.

"Friss! Look! Raining, like Waterfall!"

Frisk smiled, following Helvetica as he ran down to the pond, slipping near the edge, but regaining his footing quickly. Toriel watched them anxiously a moment, then turned to Sans with a stern look. He could have groaned. Well, that look meant only one thing. Lecture.

"Helvetica is soaking wet!"

"it's raining."

"Has he been splashing around all day?"

Sans shrugged. "he likes it."

"Sans, you can't just let him do as he pleases! He could catch cold!"

"he's gotten wet before and he's been fine."

"But for the whole day, Sans?" Toriel sighed, placing a paw over her eyes. "What am I going to do with you..." She muttered under her breath a moment.

Helvetica squeaked, causing Sans to glance up. He and Frisk were running back and forth over the grass now, and suddenly he lunged, then sat up triumphantly. Helvetica looked up, then held something small and greenish brown over his head.

"Dad! Look! Frog!"

The frog squirmed, then shot of his grip. Helvetica yelped in surprise, then raced after it again, Frisk at his heels. They were forced to stop at the waters edge, and Sans assumed the frog had gotten away. Toriel, who had also been watching the chase, clapped her hands.

"Helvetica! Come here a moment, won't you?"

As Helvetica came dashing up, throwing up sprays of water in his wake, Toriel slipped a hand into her bag and came up with a small towel. She stooped and scooped Helvetica up and placed him on the edge of Sans' counter, and Sans realized for the first time just how soaked Helvetica had really gotten. Toriel slipped the feathers from his face and proceeded to gently rub his head dry, causing him to squeak in response. By the time she lifted the towel away, Helvetica's feathers were fluffed and ruffled all around his face.

"There you go. Nice and dry." She gave him a smoothing pat, then tucked the towel away. "Now, be a good boy and try to stay dry, won't you?" When Helvetica nodded happily, smiling, she turned to Sans, hands on her hips. "And you! Make sure he stays dry. If he falls ill, so help me..."

Sans just nodded, wanting to roll his eyes but not quite daring under the queen's dark gaze. She smiled, though somewhat coldly.

"Good. Frisk just wanted to drop by and say hello and see what you thought of the surface rains, right, my child?"

Frisk nodded, holding Toriel's hand now. Sans shrugged.

"they're alright."

Toriel took a deep breath, staring off into the empty air with an unreadable expression. "I'd nearly forgotten what it was like. The water is so clear, isn't it? The things human take for granted..."

She trailed off into silence, and Sans took the chance to scrutinize Frisk. Little brat that they were, they'd found and returned Helvetica's egg to Sans after he'd given hope of ever seeing either him or you again, and he owed it to them to humor them, at least a bit. Still, he was getting the feeling they were trying to stir something up between him and Toriel. Perhaps it was the shared sense of humor, or maybe him confiding in her when he needed help raising a kid, or even that he had spent hours at a time waiting at the Ruins door even after they'd fallen, hoping beyond hope that maybe, just maybe, you'd come striding through it one more time.

Tough luck, kid, he thought with a suppressed sneer, my soul's already taken.

It wasn't that Toriel was... bad? She was nice enough (if the slightest bit crazy) and her sense of humor was entertaining and she'd helped him when he really needed it, but... She just wasn't for him. Besides, she was not slightest bit interested in getting into another relationship. "I still miss my ex," she'd told him once, "but my aim is getting better!"

That had been a good one.

Frisk nudged Toriel lightly and looked pointedly at her bag. Toriel started as though just having remembered something.

"Oh, yes! We made snicker doodles, and it was too much for just us to eat, so we wanted to give you," Toriel's lip curled the slightest, "and... Asgore some." She reached into her bag once more, and plucked out a sealed bag full of cookies.

Well, she certainly had Helvetica's attention now.

She giggled, gently dropping the bag into Helvetica's waiting wings. Helvetica hastily pulled it open, burying his nose inside and sniffing deeply. He licked his lips as he pulled his head out, turning to Sans with a wide eyed, hopeful gaze.

"Cookie? Dad? Please, cookie?"

Sans chuckled, smiling. "ask Toriel."

His head whipped around and he stared up into Toriel's bright, red eyes. Already, Sans knew she was done for. "Ms. Tor'el? Cookie, please?"

Toriel cooed softly, bending to nuzzle the top of Helvetica's still slightly damp head. "Of course, child, of course you may have a cookie."

Helvetica's tail whap-whap-whapped the tabletop and he squeaked happily, plunging a hand into the bag and grabbing one. Sans grabbed his tail and gave it a gentle tug, raising an eyebrow at him.

"say thank you."

"Thank you!" He chirped dutifully, and went to sink his teeth into the cinnamon treat, but broke into a whine when Sans tugged on his tail again. Sans grinned, extending a hand, palm up.

"c'mon, bucko, pay up. you think you can really get away with not sharing those?"

Helvetica frowned pitifully, but pressed a cookie into Sans' hand without another complaint. At last, he sank his teeth into his own cookie, and he hummed in relief as he did. He sank to sit beside Sans' elbow, blinking dreamily as he chewed happily on the treat. Sans chuckled.

"looks like the kid approves." He shared a bemused glance with Toriel, and Frisk giggled. Sans bit into his own cookie. "thanks."

"If I find out you let him get drenched again, I will never bake you a single cookie ever again." Toriel sniffed, though Sans thought there might have been a tease in her voice.

"okay."

"Goodbye, Sans."

"see ya, Tori."

Frisk waved as they walked again, and Sans waved as Helvetica called out a goodbye and a chorus of thanks. The rest of their afternoon was spent with Sans trying to make sure Helvetica's hood stayed up and over his face while Helvetica more and more elaborately tried to dam up the water flow on the sidewalk. The rain was continuous, never faltering or picking up to be truly heavy. It had a crisp, cool smell.

 

Sans left the park early, hoping to be able to hit Grillby's, if only briefly, before turning in for the day. As nice as the rain was- not that he'd admit it-, the subdued light and continuous pattering of falling drops was making him relaxed and tired and he was hoping to get a good night's rest, for once.

Helvetica padded along beside him, watching the sidewalk steadily, clutching Sans' hand a little tighter every time he was about to jump into a puddle, so thrilled by the surface's differences. Briefly, Sans wondered if you had told him about rain in the previous life; was that, perhaps, why he adored it so much?

He was ripped from his wandering thoughts as Helvetica suddenly chirped excitedly and slipped his hand out of his, dashing away. Sans' soul lunged to his throat as he saw that Helvetica was racing up to some human standing outside Grillby's, their face shadowed as the windows illuminated the back of their hood in a harsh yellow glow.

The human lifted their head from staring down at the phone in their hand to watch Helvetica splash his way toward them. They stooped as he got closer, reaching out a hand, and Sans felt his magic pulse within his bones-

"Hey there, Vet. Enjoying the rain?"

Sans let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, finally close enough to see the edges of your face. You sat their a moment, huddled close to the ground as you waited for Helvetica to bump his snout against your hand as he usually did, then staggered back slightly with an 'oomph!' as Helvetica launched himself at your chest. You hurriedly brought up your arms to accommodate him, straightening lopsidedly.

"Well then, that's one heck of a greeting." You laughed breathily as Sans came up. "I'd say that makes for a yes." You lifted your head and met Sans' gaze, lifting your brows the slightest in a vague sort 'hello.' "What about you? Enjoying the rain? I mean, I know they had rain Underground, but this stuff is different."

You knew? Knew they had rain underground? Knew this stuff was different? For a moment, hope beyond hope fluttered in Sans' ribcage. Did you- could you- even possibly...?

He crushed the thought, no matter how it caused his soul to ache anew. You probably heard it from some monster at the bar.

"it's cool." Sans lifted a hand, rubbing his phalanges together when a drop slipped through.

"If that was a play on words I'm going to hit someone."

Sans just grinned. You rolled your eyes, shifting Helvetica in your arms. Helvetica patted the front of your hoodie excitedly.

"Raining! Like Waterfall! Is raining!"

You directed your attention back at him, smiling softly. "Yeah, that's the one. Waterfall had blue rain, didn't it? That had to be neat."

"Yeah! Like this better. Is nice." Helvetica stretched his head up, sticking his tongue. He dropped it again, grinning, after he'd caught a drop. "Can catch!"

You chuckled, shifting him to one arm so as to ruffle his feathers. "That's very true."

Your phone buzzed. You clicked it off rather harshly, slipping it into your pocket. For a few minutes, you just stood there, talking as the sky darkened to a watered down yellowish red overhead. Apparently you were on break, and wanted to get out of the bar for a minute. The day had been slow and boring, with few monsters coming and going. Again, you phone buzzed in your pocket. Sans noticed the beginnings of a scowl on your face and wondered briefly what was going on. Despite how he wanted to ask, he didn't want to push his luck.

When your phone buzzed for the third time, you allowed Helvetica to crawl onto Sans' shoulders and pulled it out. With a faint snarl on your face, you tapped at the screen a few times before clicking it off again and shoving it harshly into your pocket. Sans tried to catch your eye. You didn't meet his gaze.

"hey." He slipped a hand into his own pocket and pulled out the bag of cookies. He pulled it open and extended it silently.

The sight of the sweets lifted some of the tension from your face. Cautiously, you picked one out and tentatively bit into it. You closed your eyes briefly, apparently savoring it.

"Gotta say, you make one good cookie, bones."

Sans suddenly felt sheepish. "Toriel made 'em."

You blinked at him, a suddenly unreadable and far away look in your eye. "Toriel." You said the name oddly. As though trying to recall something. Hope fluttered in his ribs again, and he quickly squashed the feeling.

"a friend."

"Right." You shook your head slightly, as if shaking off the remnants of some thought. "Well, my compliments to the chef." You took another bite. After a long, contemplative moment, "You know, call me crazy, but that name sounds really familiar." Hope, uncrushable this time. "Is she, like, someone important? A name I might've heard before?"

Of course. "uh, yeah. she's... she's our queen."

"Right. That must've been it."

"right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really bad end me
> 
> This is the first part of a two-part chapter, I promise the next one will have more Reader in it. And be way better. Possibly. Maybe. Probably not.
> 
> If you have any thoughts, comments, concerns, of ideas!! Leave them in the comments!! Ilovemycommentguysyoureallsoniceomg,, coughs,,


	8. The might of the aboveworld

Sans sat bolt upright with a jolt, eye illuminating the once pitch black room in a halo of red. 

The air was filled with the sound of rapid scratching and frantic cries, the rain slapping against the window just adding to the auditory chaos. Sans squinted into the darkness, straining to make out the shape beside the bedroom door. For a brief moment, the walls lit up as light flashed outside. In that instant, Helvetica's orange feathers glowed pale against the pearly white surroundings.

Sans rubbed at his sockets, trying to make sense of the situation. "Vet? kiddo, what are you doing up?"

His last words were drowned in a sharp crack quickly followed by a rumble that shook the window, as though the earth itself was growling beneath them. Helvetica's eyes flashed as he flung himself away from the door, scrabbling his way on top of the dresser and shooting across its surface. He leaped from one surface to the next in a circle around the room, high pitched cries and whines filling the air. The sound made Sans' magic prickle uneasily.

"kid, what's the matter?" He reached out to him as the kid landed on the bed and paused, inhaling sharply. As soon as his phalanges brushed the tips of his feathers, however, Helvetica spun around and snapped his jaws almost threateningly.

Sans pulled his hand away again as though stung. He stared at Helvetica, appalled, as his feathers lifted and fell in ripples down his spine. The whites of the small monster's eyes flashed as the rain threw itself against the window, more powerfully than during the light hours. Again, a flash of white light slashed through the air, quickly followed with a sharp, jarring crack and deep, brain-rattling rumbling, echoing off the surrounding buildings in a crescendo of the aboveworlds might. Helvetica crouched close to the mattress, muscles tense and jaws clicking rhythmically as he kept his eyes affixed to the window.

Lightning. You'd talked briefly about it to Sans in the life before, describing it as a beautiful force of nature, infinite energy packed into a sliver of electricity that had the power to break trees in half or set forests alight in the blink of an eye. You had assured him that humans were generally safe from the phenomenon- lightning rods or something of the like- and that some even relished in it when it occurred. The sound must be thunder. As another, lower rumble echoed through the air, Sans was briefly reminded of magic in high quantities, projectiles bouncing off one another and repelling each other away and exploding against cavern walls.

"Vet, shh, you're fine, it can't hurt you-"

"WHAT ON EARTH IS ALL THAT NOISE?"

"Papyrus, don't-"

The door rattled and swung open; Papyrus, looking disgruntled and cross, loomed into the doorway. Helvetica's eyes flashed as he noticed the newly opened method of escape and the sheets ripped as he took off towards it- Sans' fingers brushed his tail but closed on thin air.

Sans had never wanted to use brute force against him, never wanted to use his greater size and strength to his advantage, never wanted to use his magic prowess to force Helvetica to do as he wished, and he felt sick to his stomach as he threw out a hand on instinct.

There was a small noise as Helvetica's soul turned blue and heavy, and with a wave of Sans' hand, he was flat on his stomach against the floor. Sans winced as Helvetica panicked further, tearing up threads of the carpet as he scrabbled at the floor with his feet and claws. He thrashed in the air as Sans lifted him closer, and Sans hastily wrapped him in a spare blanket when he got within hands reach, nestling him snuggly and safely in his arms. Helvetica whined, but quickly stopped straining the embrace and buried his face into Sans' shirt.

Sans breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing his back through the blanket he was bound in. Papyrus lingered in the doorway, looking appalled and almost concerned as he fidgeted in place.

"shh, kiddo, you're fine, it's alright." Sans cooed softly, but as lightning flashed outside once again, Helvetica pitched another whine and hiccuped softly into Sans' ribcage.

"WHATS GOING-?"

"not now, Papyrus." Sans hissed, quickly directing his attention back to Helvetica as he squirmed slightly when thunder cracked outside. "shh, kiddo, it's just thunder, it's just noise."

Papyrus scowled, but didn't budge from his spot. Sans tried bouncing Helvetica, rocking him, patting him, cooing to him, everything that came to mind. Still, the small monster whined and sniffed on, sometimes softly, always picking up whenever more lighting struck or thunder boomed in the distance. Getting desperate, Sans shushed him softly and cast a glance around. What would you have done? Whenever Helvetica skinned his knees or sprained his wings or startled himself into tears, you would simply keep up a steady stream of conversation as you patched him up. The words seemed to calm him down, but Sans never quite had the same touch.

Sans' phone fell into his palm and he quickly tapped it on, scrolling through his contacts hastily. Papyrus, still standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, squinted and took a step into the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"shut up, Papyrus." Sans nestled the phone against his shoulder as it began to ring. 

One ring.

Two.

Three.

Sans sighed, ready to give up and resign himself to a sleepless night when-

Click. 

"Is this Sans? Do you realize what time it is? Listen, bones, I don't know how it was Underground, but up here we don't tend to call people at three in the morning unless someone's dying." 

Sans choked on his sigh, relieved beyond belief. "er, yeah, i know, it's late, but-"

Lighting cracked outside, closely followed by a snarl that shook the windows. Helvetica whined sharply, hiding his face further in the folds of Sans' shirt. There was a pause.

"You didn't have lightning underground." It sounded like something of a realization. "...Is Vet afraid of thunder?"

Sans sighed in relief, pulling the phone away and tapping speaker phone as he laid the phone on the sheets beside him. "yeah. i, uh... didn't know what to do."

"Can he hear me?"

"yeah."

"SANS, WHO IS THAT?"

"not now, Papyrus."

Papyrus scowled, but shuffled inside and sat on the floor with a huff, as if to say he wasn't going anywhere until he got answers.

"...What should I do?"

"can you... can you tell me how lightning works?"

"Sure, uh..." 

Helvetica had fallen still and quiet at the sound of your voice, and Sans thought he might have been listening intently. Papyrus was staring at the phone, as well, suddenly interested. There was rustling on the other end of line, followed by a sigh. 

"Uh, lightning is really just a build up of static electricity in the clouds. As the drops solidify from a vapor state and drop from the cloud, they rub against one another and cause friction. Think of when you rub fuzzy socks against a carpet or you pull a shirt over your head and your hair... feathers all stick up and get fuzzy."

Helvetica peeled himself away from Sans enough to sniff a few times, blearily looking around. He flinched when light flashed outside.

"... Eventually, it all builds up until it can't be contained anymore. When it strikes, it's always looking for the quickest way to the ground, which is why we made lightning rods to redirect it quickly to the ground while causing the least amount of damage possible. Once it hits solid earth, it sort of just fizzles out and negates itself harmlessly."

You were sounding increasingly groggy, in the same way Sans' eyelids were getting heavy. Helvetica hummed, shimmying out of the blanket but huddling on Sans' lap and blinking groggily out into the air. His nose twitched, but he only gripped Sans' femur tighter and squeezed his eyes shut when thunder rumbled in the distance. 

"... But, uh, the noise- thunder, it's called... Uh, when something like a lightning bolt splits a cloud, it's bound to make some kind of noise, right? Fun fact, the flash and the sound technically occur at the same time, but because light travels faster than sound, we see it before we hear it. There's a saying that you can tell how many miles away the bolt struck by counting the seconds until you hear the thunder, with each second being a mile. The thunder can be loud and scary, but its the harmless apart." 

You coughed softly. Papyrus looked intrigued, staring intently out the window as Helvetica crawled slowly off of Sans' lap to nose around the phone gently, eventually crouching with his nose a millimeter away from the device.

"... Technically speaking, you should be pretty safe here. I've never heard of anyone having lightning related injuries here in the city, so there's nothing to afraid of, I promise."

Helvetica sniffed quickly, blinking sleepily as he inched slowly forward. "Can't hurt?"

You let out a breathy chuckle. "No, Helvetica. It's scary sounding, but it can't hurt you."

Helvetica pawed the phone closer, curling up with a wave of his tail. "Promise?" 

"Yeah. I promise."

"Mm."

"You're okay, Vet. Just go to sleep. It'll all be over in the morning." Helvetica wrapped a wing over the phone, resting his chin beside it. Sans leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Promise you won't go nowhere?"

There was a pause. When you spoke again, your voice was soft and sleepy. "Yeah. Promise."

Helvetica purred happily, and just as quickly dozed off. For a minute, nothing was said. With a small click, the phone's screen blinked then went dark. Sans breathed a deep sigh of relief, laying back against the sheets, ready to go back to sleep.

"SANS, WHO WAS THAT?"

"in the morning, Papyrus."

Papyrus sniffed, but to Sans' relief he heard him stand and make his way out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. 

Helvetica snored softly, cheek resting against the phone. Sans draped a blanket over him, not bothering to pull the phone away from his grip. His sleep was undisturbed until morning, and just as you said, the rain had slowed to a drizzle and no lightning struck for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this turned out okay or not forgive me
> 
> Anyway suggestions and stuff are welcome!! I love you guys and I hope you're doing okay!


	9. ((Another short, not really plot relevant piece))

"Dad...? Papa?"

Helvetica glanced around the snowy area, thick with fog, confused. There was a heavy feeling in the air. He felt he shouldn't be there. Something was wrong. He twisted and turned on the spot, afraid to wander too far for fear of being lost. Wasn't he lost already? Where was Dad? Where was Mom? They should be here. Shouldn't they?

"Dad?" 

"c'mon, kiddo..."

He whirled, hope flaring on his chest only to be immediately extinguished. He stared, something cold and horrible creeping up his spine and bringing a familiar stinging to his eyes. Tears spilled, warm and soft, over his cheeks as Sans grinned back him, half hidden in the fog. Something thick and red dribbled down the corner of his fanged maw, but Sans seemed to pay it no mind. Something more than sweat dribbled down the sides of his skull.

"Papa-!"

"... aren't you a little old to cry?"

Wind sliced through the air, taking Sans with it. 

 

"oof!" 

Sans woke as the wind was driven from him, and he glared into the air, pissed off and confused for a moment, before Helvetica's face, snout an inch from Sans' sockets, came into view. His annoyance ebbed the slightest, and he squinted into the round, feather rimmed face drowsily.

"kid, what-"

"Promise you won't go 'way?" 

Sans blinked, baffled. Helvetica stared back at him, eyes huge and infinitely green in the faint light trickling through the blinds. For a disorienting moment, Sans felt he was falling into an bottomless, deep green pool.

"Promise?"

Sans blinked, shaking his head to try and shake off the blanket of sleep clouding his thoughts. Still, Helvetica stared back at him, gaze so intense that Sans tried to break it away by glancing at the clock.

"kiddo, it's four in the morning. go back to sleep."

"Promise."

"promise what again?"

Sans just wanted to sleep! Helvetica remained crouched on his chest, clawed wings pressing against his sternum. Sans could feel his warm breaths fan over his face.

"Promise you won't go 'way." 

Helvetica repeated, more insistently this time. What on earth was this about...?

He could find out in the morning.

"alright, alright, i promise. now go back to sleep, kid." 

Sans rested his head back, closing his sockets. Helvetica's weight shifted and moved, but did not leave. Something kept Sans on the edge of sleep, ever awake. He cracked a socket open. Helvetica had moved to lay his head down, body huddled together, but was still staring at him through an unblinking, unwavering gaze.

"... you're not gonna go back to sleep, are you?"

Helvetica breathed out heavily through his nose, the air ghosting along Sans' jaw. Sans sighed, rolling his eyes, but fell slack in the sheets.

"alright. have it your way. don't blame me when you're grumpy tomorrow."

"Love you, Dad."

Sans smiled despite himself, phalanges brushing through Helvetica's feathers with a careful touch. 

"yeah. love you, too, kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting random bouts of inspiration, sorry ;;
> 
> Again, idk whether this actually happens where I put it in with the other chapters. It probably happens at some point?? But idk if it comes right after the thunderstorm or not so,, bear with me please. I'm writing an actually plot relevant chapter as we speak.
> 
> Also I've just realized Helvetica's size fluctuates in my head,, I like to imagine him as currently being a smol, fluffy little bby unable to open doors bc he hasn't even had a birthday yet, but at the same time he's big enough to hold Sans' hand with little issue so like???? Idk man whatever you wanna headcanon his size as being? Go for it. Even I don't know at this point.
> 
> Also currently debating whether to send this fic into maximum angst or not. Those who wants to see reader go through hell, say 'AYE.' ,,, I'm kidding, I'm just thinking over the idea tbh
> 
> Anyway uh
> 
> I love you guys and I hope you're all doing okay!


	10. Of water and air

Sans reached over and plucked up a checker piece, moving it to a random square. Helvetica 'Ooooh'd' quietly, peering down at the board intently, hovering a winged hand over a piece thoughtfully. Papyrus was coming home late- something something Undyne something- and Sans was attempting to pull something together for Helvetica's dinner while still keeping the kid entertained. It wasn't hard, not really- he didn't actually know how to play checkers, but he'd taken a fondness to it after spotting you and Grillby playing a game of chess over raising your pay- and it made him feel a bit prideful to realize he was getting better at being a single parent.

He hadn't realized just how much hell it must have been for you to juggle living underground while raising a kid until Helvetica refused to take a bath or finish his dinner or put on his sweater when Sans was already in a rush. Toriel kept reminding him to make sure the kid got a proper diet, always mentioning that just because he loved sweets so much, that didn't mean he should be allowed to eat them whenever he wanted (apparently, she knew he was a real sucker for Vet's puppy-dog eyes, but jokes on her, she was too).

"taste test." He extended a spoon to the kid sitting on the counter. Helvetica clapped excitedly, taking the proffered spoon and happily sticking it in his mouth. He purred, tail beating against the counter contentedly. Sans chuckled. "suppose that means it's good, then, huh?"

"Mm-hm!" Helvetica nodded, pulling the spoon from his mouth and pointing at the board expectantly. "Your turn, your turn!"

Sans chuckled again, moving a piece randomly again before turning back to the pot and lowering the heat to a simmer. Helvetica hummed, then moved a piece randomly and 'claimed' one of Sans' pieces and put it on the counter beside him.

Just then, Sans' phone went off.

He glanced at it skeptically. No one he knew texted him unless it was an emergency, and even then they tended to text literally anyone else first. He'd long since warned everyone away from sending him messages when it was late or dark since he'd gotten Helvetica; he didn't want his idiot 'friends' calls to be the cause for Vet's disturbed sleep.

Still, with a roll of his eyes, Sans levitated the phone over and dropped it into his palm. He glanced at it, uninterested, then blinked, almost dropping the phone.

(Y/N) at 7:14 pm:   
• Hey

Sans lowered the wooden spoon, trying to think of a response that wouldn't sound too forced or desperate. Should he answer right away, or wait a minute?   
* heya

Tear off his arms and call him Monster Kid that was literally one of the worst responses he could have come up with. And now he was sweating. Great. Wonderful. Perfect, even. He flinched when the phone dinged again. Helvetica tugged on his sleeve.

• This is weird but are you free next Friday

Aaaaand now his soul was fluttering hard against his ribcage. Christ. 

He thought it over hastily. He may or may not have had work that day, but calling in sick never hurt anybody. Helvetica was eyeing him confusedly, head tilted ever so slightly to the side. The checker board lay rather forgotten by his feathered legs. 

* yeah ?

"Dad?"

Sans gave Helvetica a reassuring pat, picking up a random checker piece and sliding it to yet another random square. Helvetica grinned, quickly squatting so he was nose level with board, squinting over the tops of the pieces suspiciously. Sans absently stirred the pot, phalanges tapping at the edges of his phone impatiently. He really needed to calm down. What's the worst that could happen?

He could overstep his boundaries, creep you out, and lose you forever.

He tried to take a deep breath. The phone dinged, and the spoon spattered broth on the counter as Sans hastily dropped it. A checker piece clicked as Helvetica slid it across the board with his small, clawed fingers, feathers brushing the other pieces as he reached over them.

• Cool. Do you feel like spending the day with me

Yes. Every day, in fact. For the rest of his pathetic existence. Preferably with something of a romantic relationship and the raising of a child involved.

* sure. where at ?

• A place called a zoo that I don't believe there was an underground equivalent to

• Don't look up too much about it

• Want to surprise you

• Meet me at Grillby's around eleven ?

He raised a skeletal eyebrow at the screen, absentmindedly reaching over and turning off the burner. A zoo? What in fuck all was that? He thought you might have mentioned it before- 'Sort of like a museum, but with animals instead of old shit'- but he hadn't really thought about it in a long time. It sounded like a bizarre human/surface thing, for sure, but it was worth a shot. Besides, it was the first time you'd gone out of your way to ask him specifically to go out somewhere with you. He couldn't let that slip through his fingers. 

* sure. see you there

• Sure thing bones

Sans grinned to himself, not that his face wasn't usually kind of like that. 'Bones.' Tonight was proving to be a good night.

"Dad! Turn, turn!" 

"sorry, kiddo, time to put up the board. dinner time."

"Awww. Uncle 'Pyrus would play while dinner!"

Sans chuckled, scooping up the kid and draping him over his shoulders- he was getting a little big for that, Sans realized with a twinge- as he filled a bowl and thus headed for the living room.

"yeah, but Uncle Papyrus wouldn't let you eat dinner in the livin' room either, eh? go pick out a movie." Helvetica gasped, feathers rising with his excitement as he hastily scrambled down Sans' back and dashed headfirst into the bookshelf that contained their meager movie collection. Sans chuckled, settling comfortably on the sofa with the hot bowl cradled between his phalanges. 

 

You were waiting outside Grillby's at five past eleven, just as you said as you would be. You were wearing an old, navy blue jacket turning gray at the edges, head tilted back as you stared up at the infinite blue above you, streaked with mottled gray clouds. Your back was resting against the door of some well-used vehicle Sans didn't know the name of, and it took a moment for him to realize that you would probably have to drive to your location. He felt a twinge of anxiety. He'd never ridden in a car before, and though Papyrus was determined to get one of his own, the thought had never seemed very appealing to him. 

Helvetica loosed himself from Sans' grip to race up to you and scrabble his claws against your faded jeans just above your knees, catching your attention. You smiled as you leaned over, pulling a hand from your pocket to give him a welcoming pat. 

"Morning, Vet. Feeling good today?"

Helvetica nodded vigorously, taking a moment to make a swipe at the small, jingling keys dangling from one of your fingers. With a chuckle, you slipped them into your pocket just as Sans caught up. You straightened, meeting his gaze through a rather welcoming look. 

"Hey, bones. You ready to get this show on the road, or do y'want to grab a bite first?" You gestured to Grillby's vaguely, clearly in no rush. "I'd offer to get it for you, but I don't exactly get an employee discount around these parts." Despite your dry tone, there was a hint of amusement in your voice. Just as he remembered it. Sans shook his head.

"nah. how far to this place?"

You shifted on your feet, stooping and scooping up Vet under his middle with one arm. "Not very. Half an hour drive, if traffic feels like giving us a hard time. Hop in. I know it's not real pretty to look at, but this hunk of junk gets from A to B just fine."

You swung open one of the back doors, leaning in and setting Helvetica in one of the seats carefully. Murmuring for him to stay still, you pulled the seatbelt around him and clicked it in place, tightening it against his chest gently. Vet, bewildered but intrigued, chewed experimentally on one of the straps. You tapped his nose, amused, tutting softly as you straightened and closed the door softly. 

You took a small step, pausing beside the driver side door, lifting your gaze to give Sans a glance. He didn't realize he hadn't moved an inch until you inclined your head, beckoning him. Trying to quell the nerves making his stomach twist, he shuffled over and slipped into the passengers side, casting a glance back to see Helvetica pressing his nose to the window, creating a fogged halo around his face. 

The vehicle was oddly cozy inside. It looked as though the passengers seat hadn't been used often, though there were a few pine needles caught at the edges just beyond his shoes, along with a scuffling of sand. He had the feeling the back seat had been cleaned recently, as it gave off the air that it had been used thoroughly as spare space, often cluttered with unwanted items or the occasional trash. The radio was off, though the time glowed out of the small screen through small, blocky numbers. It smelled faintly of pine, reminding Sans vaguely of Snowdin, but mainly of you, with the underlying tang of paint beneath. With a rush, Sans suddenly felt like he was sitting in the living room of your cottage, underground, a lifetime ago.

Sans jumped back to reality as the engine whirred to life, hastily glancing over to watch you place a hand on the wheel, the other on the shift. You glanced at the mirror that hung between you and Sans, then over at him. You were so calm. So relaxed. You had done this a hundred times. The thought unloosened the knot in Sans' nonexistent stomach ever so slightly.

The gears shifted with a muffled clunk, though you held Sans' gaze as it did. You knew this thing by heart. 

"Seatbelt, bones." You chided, gaze flicking down as if to accentuate your point. "This thing's not going anywhere till I know I'm not gonna have a skeleton flying through my windshield in the case of an accident." 

Sans blinked, hastily reaching over and fumbling with the straps before yanking them over his ribcage and trying to force the thing to secure itself in place. He was getting increasingly frustrated when he heard you chuckle, and suddenly your hand had ghosted over his and taken the belt from him, sliding it easily into place with a click. He inhaled sharply, sweat popping on his skull. Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, your touch slid away from his as you pulled your hand away. 

"First time riding in a car, huh?" Your hands had found the steering wheel again, though you made no move to put your feet on the pedals just yet. The car hummed beneath you. 

Sans' skull felt warm. He quickly tried to unravel his tongue. "yeah."

"Don't sweat it." Had that been a pun? "I'll be safe, 'specially with..." You glanced up at the mirror again, and you smiled; Sans realized you could see Helvetica through it, and, glancing back, realized Helvetica was trying to stand despite his seatbelt, claws hooked on the windowsill. "... baby on board."

Sans chuckled. "right. er, i'm glad."

You met his gaze briefly, then focused on the road. "All right. We ready to get this show on the road?" 

Helvetica was seated again in an instant, sweater rumpled. "Yeah, yeah!"

"sure."

You put your foot on the pedal, and you were suddenly inching into traffic. Sans gripped the handle of the door. "Tell me if you're getting carsick. I don't want to clean monster vomit out of my car."

Sans chuckled weakly, eyeing the oncoming cars wearily. 

 

Soon, the city was left behind to be replaced with a busy highway, flanked with belts of trees and dotted with the occasional sign advertising restaurants coming up at the next exit. Sans eyed the flickering glimpses of passing buildings uneasily. He'd never so much as been out of the city before. A glance back told him Helvetica was gobbling up all the new sights, tail beating the seat happily.

He slid a glance your way, just in time to catch a similar look you passed his way. Your eyes met but for a brief moment, your gaze flickering down to where he was still gripping the door before moving back to the busy street. Your fingers shifted around the steering wheel, one after the other. There was a click as you reached over, turning on your turn signal, and Sans felt his weight shift slightly as you eased into the next lane. Your shoulders were low and relaxed; you were completely at ease.

"It's just in the next town over. Dunno if you've ever been to Bluff Coast, but it's not too different from Ebott City. Sleepy kinda town, if you catch my drift. Not a lot goes on there. Can't imagine some monsters popping up would make much difference to the locals."

Sans realized you were trying to reassure him that everything would be alright. Something curled, warm and surprisingly soft, about his soul and his grip on the door handle eased the slightest. He nodded, then realized you wouldn't notice and muttered out a vague response.

With another click, you edged around a bright red, sleek vehicle that was moving particularly slowly. Your hands shifted on the wheel again, your eyes flicking up briefly to check the mirror. Helvetica had his wings resting on the windowsill, nose leaving a smudged trail on the glass. His eyes reflected off the pane, large and bright as he tried to follow the cars in the opposite lanes. 

The car hummed as its tire hissed over the pavement. A bird swept low over the road, making you slow down a notch, before it careened upwards again. Sans spotted a squirrel trotting along a power line, making it quiver. You shifted in your seat, casting a glance to the rear view mirror on your left. After a moment of hesitation, you reached over and turned a knob on the dash. Music slowly filtered from the speakers, making Sans flinch in surprise. It was something low and soft, a song Sans hadn't heard before. Oddly, it was soothing. The sound helped alleviate some of the tense atmosphere.

 

"We're here."

You slid your keys into your jacket pocket, your door opening with a pop. Sans fumbled with his seatbelt a moment, then eased open his own door. The parking lot was large, though only a dozen or so cars dotted it. From somewhere in the distance, the strange call of some animal reached him. He stood, staring at the front of the large, imposing establishment uneasily. Just what was he getting into.

"Hup, alright, c'mon buddy." Sans jumped when a car door closed loudly behind him, hastily trying to play it cool as he nudged his own door closed with his elbow. You came around the car with Helvetica clinging to your front like a burr, eyes wide and curious. "Welp, there it is. Ebott's Animal Sanctuary. Ain't a lot to look at from the outside, but I think you'll find it interesting."

You stooped, loosing Helvetica's winged hands from your jacket and placing him firmly on the ground. He quickly made his way over to press against Sans' knee, grasping his hand tightly. His feathers were lifting and falling in excited ripples as he sniffed furiously.

"Dad! Whassat?" 

"bout to find out, kiddo."

Your group had made its way within a fair distance of the gate when you suddenly laid a hand on Sans' shoulder, causing him to stop as you moved past him, touch sliding from its place as you continued forward.

"Wait here."

You strolled casually up to a stout building that looked a lot like a shed, in Sans' opinion, save for looking pristine and new, and the large window taking up a large portion of the front. There was a human sitting inside. You spent a moment there, seemingly discussing something with the other human. Sans eyed what he could see through the gate warily. A few buildings, winding paths, arrows with words he couldn't quite read plastered on them, a stand labeled 'HELP,' several vendors selling what looked like animal-themed merchandise or, perhaps, snacks. For the most part, it looked very open to the air, like some kind of park. For some reason, he had expected a large building with strange animals milling around inside.

The next moment, you were strolling back, waving something in your hand. 

"Got tickets." You said breathily, gesturing for him to follow you as you made for the gate. With a jolt, he realized this probably wasn't a free event.

"how much d'it cost?" He muttered, feeling a rush of both gratitude and of guilt as he slipped into his pocket, fully ready to force you to take however much you deserved. You shook your head, waving him off. 

"Not important. My treat." 

Before he could object, you had handed the slips of paper to a human sitting at one of the gates. They examined them, then ripped some end tab off and passed them back to you.

"We hope you enjoy your stay!" They said cheerily, smiling at you. They eyed Sans a tad more uneasily, but kept the look plastered on their face. Their look softened with Helvetica waved brightly to them, and they wiggled their fingers back.

"So," you said, casually reaching over and plucking something from a nearby stand as though this was the most natural thing in the world, "what do you want to see first? I kind of want to save some of the stranger stuff for later. Mm, maybe giraffes." 

You unfolded what Sans now realized was a map, eyes flickering over the colorful, loopy writing and winding lines of gray as though you could make sense of it. Helvetica was too busy turning on the spot to answer you, twittering quietly in the back of his throat as his jaws opened and closed over and over again, clearly a tad overwhelmed. After a minute, you folded the map and stuck it into your pocket, turning to cast Sans a questioning look.

"Well, bones? What d'you think?"

He shrugged hopelessly, already lost and confused and hooked up on whatever the fuck a "giraffe" was. You smiled the slightest, seemingly amused, though not in a mocking way. Might he even say there was something warm behind your gaze?

"C'mon. Let's go meet the 20-foot wonders, then."

"the what?"

 

Okay, what the fuck.

Sans stared at the creatures, aghast. One lumbered slowly across the sandy soil, reaching up and snagging at the leaves of some tree Sans couldn't identify. The things were entirely legs and neck, with awkward, compact bodies and oddly shaped heads that held large, slowly blinking eyes. One bent awkwardly to dip its nose into a pool of water, and Sans was left wondering what sick Frankenstein fuck thought this was okay. It didn't help much that you were standing at his shoulder with a broad, smug ass grin on your face.

"Well, bones," you said, a barely concealed chuckle rumbling behind your words, "meet the tallest land mammal. What d'you think? Sure are something, right?"

"uh," one was cantering across the field with an odd sort of grace, "yeah. somethin' 's bout the best way to put it."

You chuckled lowly, directing your attention to Vet, who was leaning against the fence posts excitedly. "What about you, Vet? Opinions?"

"Tall!"

"They sure are buddy. C'mere."

You waved over you shoulder, turning and making your way up a low set of steps onto a slightly raised platform, closer to the 'giraffes.' There was a basket off to one side, an assortment of greenery held inside. You stood a moment, watching one as it strolled casually about, not a dozen yards away. You were so calm, just taking the sights in with the smallest of smiles tilting at your lips. Sans couldn't say the same of himself. A bead of sweat ran cold down the side of his skull.

"Y'wanna try feeding them?" Your voice broke through his thoughts, eyes gazing into his expectantly as you inclined your head a tad, indicating the basket of foliage. A flash of alarm struck through Sans. Feed those monstrosities?

"uh."

You chuckled, stooping and picking up an excitedly jumping Vet. 

"They don't bite." You said airily, reaching over and plucking up a cabbage leaf and offering it to Helvetica. Sans felt he would have stopped you if you had been literally anyone else, but as it was, he simply watched Helvetica take the leaf ecstatically and you place the squirming featherball on your shoulder, edging closer to the railing.

"Hold it out. They'll get the message." 

Helvetica extended the leaf, easily balancing on his perch. Just as you said, one easily spotted the offering and made its way lazily over, snorting every so often. Sans edged uneasily backwards as it came ever closer, its hot, musty breath fanning Helvetica's feathers before it took the leaf from his outstretched wing, chewing leisurely. Sans could see no sharp teeth or fangs, and a fraction of the tension left his shoulders. You took a step back as the beast turned away, still chewing, and lowered Vet easily to the ground where he proceeded to bounce about, squeaking something about telling Uncle 'Pyrus just what he did today. You ruffled his feathers, then turned to Sans with a nearly fond smile on your face.

"C'mon, bones, don't tell me you're chicken."

Cheekbones suddenly warm, Sans buried his face into the hood of his coat, muttering unintelligibly. You shook your head, clearly amused, then stepped closer to him. 

"C'mon. Just do it like this." 

You took his wrist in your hand, and suddenly he hadn't realized just how much he missed the sensation. He followed you blindly as you dragged him forward again, and suddenly his phalanges were wrapped around something dark green and crinkled. Stepping yet closer to him, your side brushed his as you edged him closer to the railing, guiding his arm to hold the leaf aloft before taking your touch away. He blinked hard.

"And now we wait. Don't fret, bones, I don't think herbivores have much taste for skeletons."

He chuckled weakly, uneasiness slithering up his spine as a different giraffe, a slightly shorter one this time, came picking its way through the sand and dry grass. It stretched its neck forward, nostrils quivering and long lashes blinking away dust as a surprisingly long tongue came forth from between its jaws and found the leaf in Sans' grip. Its lips, soft and malleable, brushed his phalanges and he fought hard not to flinch away. It pulled away, chewing thoughtfully, and he quickly shuffled a tad backward. You were smiling, almost... proudly?

"See, that wasn't so bad. Wait till we get to big cats or crocs. That's where you'll really have a hard time."

"'big cats?' how bad could that be?"

 

He was wrong.

What the fuck was THIS.

The giant, striped thing (that was certainly not a cat) reared up, planting its paws on the glass and curving its spine forwards as it stretched, jaws parting wide in a yawn to reveal fangs nearly as long as one of his fingers, paws flexing to leave short, thin lines where it's claws couldn't find purchase. You reached up, placing a hand where it's pad met the glass. It's palm was wider than yours. You slid him a look.

"You were saying?"

He had no response. He was trying to figure how you weren't freaking out. One of them was sniffing out great puffs of breath against the glass where Helvetica stood, eyes wide with amazement. It's massive gusts of air fogged the glass, and it pawed at the glass as though testing it. Sans snatched up the kid when it experimentally placed its open maw against the barrier just beyond Helvetica's head.

 

So lions were like tigers except without stripes and dusty in color and some of them had manes. One yawned, its throaty call reaching the skeleton from across a stretch of sand and stone. List of things he hoped he would never end up alone in a room with...

"so... why do only some of them have that big scruff around their head?"

You watched one of the slimmer, mane-less ones gently paw at a cub that continually jumped atop its tail. "Mark of a male. A group of lions is called a pride, and each pride has one dominant, breeding male, and all the others are his lionesses, who do all the hunting while he sits on his lazy butt and enjoys the high life." 

Sans hummed. The lioness was now grooming the squirming cub with long strokes of her vibrant pink tongue. "so... they're basically a harem."

You guffawed loudly, snorting. "Well, that's one way of putting it. Essentially speaking, I suppose you'd be correct on that one."

 

"okay, so, what," Sans pointed at the massive thing in the water, "is that."

"That, my dearest skeleton," you were grinning again, knowingly, "is called a hippopotamus. Meet the largest land omnivore." 

"omnivore?" Oh, god, don't tell him-

"Yep. They're not impartial to a bite of meat if it so comes their way." 

One of them yawned. He was going to be sick. Talk about one heck of a set of jaws.

"Did you know," you said, ever so casually leaning against the fence, "they have a bite force of 1821 pounds per square inch?"

 

Okay, this was way more his speed. 

Birds chirped and twittered and called all around the netted-in inclosure, one swooping low over Sans' head, another peering at him from atop a large, waxy-looking plant. Bright yellow, lime green, fiery red popped out from every angle. A flash of turquoise caught his eye, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. Somewhere, he thought he heard someone ask for a drink, but he was fairly certain you were the only ones in the habitat.

You hummed, reaching up and brushing a finger along the belly of some bird smaller than your hand and bright green in color. It squawked indignantly, taking flight noisily. You were smiling, something nostalgic behind your gaze. 

"I always did like the bird room. It kinda seems unreal, doesn't it? I couldn't name half of these if I tried, but there's something odd about birds, isn't there? They're all sort of... graceful, I guess. I don't know how to describe it." You breathed deeply, eyes following Vet as he peered into the face of a bright yellow bird. The bird tilted its head at an impossible angle, twittering high and curious.

Helvetica tilted his head right back, feathers lifting slowly around his face. "Hello?"

The bird eyed him hard a moment, head twitching ever so slightly to the side. Then, it spoke, in a voice not quite human, "Hello?"

Sans blinked in shock, stumped. Alright, what the fuck even was this place? What the fuck was surface?

"Hello?" Helvetica asked right back, looking pleased to have gotten a response.

"Hello?" The bird questioned in that slightly off, high pitched voice.

"Hello!"

You took a few steps, extending a hand to the same green bird you'd touched. It eyed you suspiciously, though it hopped onto your palm and whistled loudly into your face. You smiled, whistling softly back. 

 

River otters were like... cats. Except longer. And also in the water. And also they had little rocks and held each other's hands as they floated on their backs in the water. Helvetica absolutely loved them. 

You touched Sans' shoulder as you turned away from the habitat. "I'll be right back. Don't go too far."

Fair enough. It wasn't like he had any idea where he was anyway. Helvetica turned to look up at him as you trailed away, tail whipping excitedly through the air. The otters clicked at one another in the background.

"Dad! Otters!"

"yeah, i see 'em, kiddo." 

"Am having fun?"

Sans smiled, ruffling the kid's crest of feathers. "yeah. i'm having fun, kiddo." 

Just then, you came strolling back, something balanced in your hands. You bent, handing a small cup filled with ice cream to Vet, then turned and held one out to Sans. He blinked, surprised, at the pale green ice cream, then back up at you, hesitating. You had a spoon balanced in your mouth, a cup of ice cream presumably for yourself tucked into your spare hand. You raised your eye brows, gesturing for him to take the ice cream already. He hesitated again, then took it between his phalanges. With your now free hand, you pulled the spoon from your mouth.

"Didn't know what flavor to get you, so I picked one at random. Hope you like mint chocolate chip. How's peanut butter fitting you, buddy?" You lifted a spoonful of your own pale, beige ice cream to your mouth, sticking it between your teeth with a small noise of content.

"Mmm!" Helvetica stuffed a large spoonful into his mouth, frill of feathers lifting happily. You chuckled, swallowing.

"I'm glad."

Sans stared down at the ice cream in his hands, then lifted a spoonful to his jaws and tested it between his teeth. It was... nice.

 

"C'mon. I've been saving this one for last." 

You held open a door for the skeleton, a glimmer of excitement in your eyes. Sans took a moment to eye the sign hanging beside the door as Helvetica slipped out of his grip and into the dark room beyond.

"is this place even open?"

"Yeah. It's the aquatic life exhibits, so it's just a thing to keep the lights low." You waved him inside again, and he brushed past you into the building. 

The lights were different shades of purple and blue and indigo, reminding Sans faintly of Waterfall. Water was gurgling somewhere, hammering home that thought. Just opposite the doors was a large pane of glass, a school of fish flashing silver behind it. Something slid, long and dark, along the sand at the bottom. It felt very surreal.

Helvetica was pressing his nose to a tank full of small, oddly shaped things floating idly through the water. He kept trying to touch them through the glass, eyes round and tinged teal in the light rippling from inside the tank. He turned his head as you and Sans caught up to him.

"Dad! Whassat?" He pointed at the things in the tank, and Sans had absolutely no answer for him. 

"Sea horses." You answered for him. "Don't ask me why they're called that. I don't have any idea, either. Sure are fun to watch though, aren't they?" 

You trailed a finger along the glass, and one of the 'sea horses' came up to investigate it. It poked at the glass once or twice before turning away, apparently deciding there was nothing more it could do. You smiled, then lifted Vet with one hand under his belly, hoisting him onto your shoulder.

"C'mon. You think those are cool? Wait till you see jellyfish."

Sans had no idea what a jellyfish was, but he was more than willing to follow you deeper into the dark, winding hallways. 

There were one or two other people lingering beside the tanks, their faces cast in harsh silhouettes in the dark. They barely glanced up as you and Sans passed, apparently too interested in the plaques beside the tanks to pay much attention to the monsters in their midst. You slowly passed schools of small, striped fish, tanks swirling with the blue shadows of large, gaped-mouth monstrosities, tanks that held nothing but spiked balls sitting in the sand. With a tug to his sleeve, you led Sans over to a large, curved wall of glass, behind which was a plethora of stone arcs and colorful plants. Around the stones swam an arrangement of minuscule fish smaller than one of Sans' fingers. 

He glanced at you questioningly, but you just winked and put up a finger as if to say 'just wait.' The wink was enough to make his soul flutter, and he averted his gaze back tot he tank as his cheekbones grew hot and sweat beaded on his skull. God, fuck him, what were you doing to him?

Suddenly, looming from between two outcroppings of stone came something large and sleek and gray with pale yellow, catlike eyes and one set of very menacing teeth. It skimmed along the sand, eye flashing as it glided, almost too smoothly, past Sans before disappearing into the gaping shadow of another stone. He stared dumbly after it, caught off guard. Huh. Well, now he knew what 'terrifyingly beautiful' meant. 

After a moment, he looked back at you. You were smiling, looking almost triumphant, a satisfied look in your eyes. The blue light overhead flashed and danced across the surface of your eyes, and Sans couldn't bring himself to look away until you closed your eyes, chuckling, as you turned away. You had such a lovely laugh. 

You led the way through the pearly, illuminated tanks. You stopped but occasionally. Once, you stopped beside a tank plastered with what looked like star-shaped rocks, leaving Sans confused until you pointed the hundreds of tiny, constantly moving legs beneath each of their five arms. 'Starfish,' you had snorted out, 'Rather on the nose, isn't it?' Another tank was filled with dozens upon dozens of fish that moved as one, all silver and round in shape, varying greatly in size. One was as large as Sans' palm. 'Silverdollars.' And, another, filled with things that looked they had crawled right out of someone's nightmares. 'Lobsters.' 

You were so calm and at ease, with an answer to nearly every question Sans or Helvetica asked. In your element. Sans had never seen you quite like this before. For the first time, he realized that the Underground had been his land, and it was often him informing you about one thing or another. Here, it was the other way around.

Once, he paused to contemplate a tank that held several long, slim things with no fins or limbs and that left Sans wondering how they even wove through the water in the first place. Their jaws very slightly agape, they hovered over the sand as if by magic, their tiny, dark eyes glinting in the light. 'Moray eels,' the plaque beside them read. When he looked up again, he felt a jolt of fear at realizing you weren't beside him anymore. He spun, ready to panic, and stilled just as quickly.

You were standing in front of a large tank that took up a large section of one wall, Helvetica on your shoulder. Behind the glass were dozens of pale, shapeless things with pillowy tops and many long, thread like arms, all drifting through the indigo water like ghosts. The light illuminated you in a blue silhouette, the contours of your face cast stark cerulean and beautiful. Helvetica seemed to give off a faint glow, pale feathers hazy in the shadowed room. His eyes reflected teal-green as one of the ghosts glided past his nose. A glint of indigo danced off your irises as you watched the shapes float past on the other side of the glass. You caught his eye and turned just enough, lips lifting at the edges and eyebrows raising ever so slightly.

And for a moment, Sans was in Waterfall, staring from afar as you watched the teal falls come gliding down over the deep blue stones, tugging at echo flowers that grew too close to the edge and making flower bridges bob in their wake, and his breath was caught in his nonexistent throat. 

"What d'you think, bone boy?" 

He could only stare at you. He was falling, and he was falling hard. 

"Cool, or what? I always kinda had a soft spot for this place." 

Still, he couldn't force any sound from his mouth even if he wanted to. Someone had grabbed his vocal cords and tied them into impossible knots. Your expression shifted, eyes probing deep into his with confusion and- concern. 

"Hey, you all right?"

He smacked himself hard mentally, shaking his head furiously to shake off the phantoms of memories strangling his thoughts. 

"er, yeah, i'm fine. just kind of rattled, heh." 

Your hand brushed his shoulder, and he forced himself to swallow as he met your gaze. The blue light caught in your irises and confused the hues in them, but your pupils were blacker than the deepest, darkest abyss. After a moment, you pulled your hand away, not looking convinced.

"If you say so." You paused. "Was that a pun?"

He grinned.

 

The sky was darkening as you stepped out of the dark aquatics building. Sans hadn't realized just how much time had passed. The place looked deserted. Sans expected you to immediately make for the exit- it seemed you had come full circle around the park- but you surprised him by heading for one of the still brightly lit, cheery looking buildings near the gates. In large, bold letters above the door, 'GIFT SHOP.'

Inside it was faintly chilled and smelled of polished floors and fake fur and plastic. You lowered Helvetica from your shoulder, giving him an encouraging push forward.

"Go pick out whatever you want. My treat."

Helvetica gasped, mouth agape. "Really?!"

"Sure thing, bud. Knock yourself out."

Helvetica looked like he had just been told Christmas was coming early. Sans thought he spotted a flash of stars in his eyes as he turned and bolted ecstatically across the floor, his small clawed feet unable to find purchase on the slick wooden floors, sending him skidding into just about every obstacle in his way. He rebounded like he was made of rubber, never discouraged. You chuckled, shaking your head fondly. 

"Didn't mean that literally, but, hey, whatever works." 

You slid your hands into your pockets, slowly making your way through the rows of low shelves and barrels of animal themed merchandise. There were puzzles, plushes, key chains, coffee mugs, books, blankets and shirts and hoodies. Toriel probably would have wanted one of everything.

Sans paused to pick up a small, plastic giraffe, still thinking it looked like something out of a science fiction book rather than reality. Like some kind of alien species. He eyed a hat that looked somewhat like the 'squids' you'd pointed out in the aquatics rooms. He supposed giraffes weren't the only alien-ish things around here.

He blinked in surprise when something tugged loosely on his hoodie, and looked down to see a small, plastic lion head opening and closing its spring-loaded jaws against his sleeve as if trying to get purchase. He glanced up at you, unamused, and you gave him a shit eating grin right back, looking immensely pleased with yourself. 

"What can I say," your voice was hushed, and suddenly Sans was aware of a feeling telling him to preserve the quiet, "places like this bring out the child in the worst of us." 

You were snickering. You weren't wrong. Sans picked up a similar spring-loaded contraption, this one with some lizard-like head, and attempted to pinch your fingers with it. You let out a muffled laugh, rolling your eyes as you placed your own back in the box it came from. Sans just sort of placed his atop the mess. Couldn't be bothered to put it back properly.

You found Helvetica staring at a shelf stuffed (heh) with stuffed animals. As Sans came up behind you, Helvetica tip toed forward and scooped one up, eyeing it a moment before turning to face you with the item clutched close to his sweater. He was smiling so big Sans was sure it had to hurt. 

The one he had apparently picked out looked like a soft, lavender rabbit with large, dark eyes and a vacant smile on its face. It's belly was a shade paler than the rest of it, same with the insides of its ears, and it's tail was cottonball white and fluffy, and it was large enough that Helvetica had to hold it with both wings. In one 'paw' it held something tan and shaped vaguely like the guitar Helvetica had eventually come to own and play in the life before. Sans wasn't sure what he saw in it, but god damn if he didn't look happy.

You smiled and bent, holding out a hand. Helvetica pressed the bunny into your grip, tail swish-swish-swishing through the air. You lifted it, turned it over, and thumbed a tag. 

"'Ukulele bunny- purple.'" You read, studying the tag a moment more before turning back to Helvetica. "This the one you want? You sure?"

Sans had never seen Helvetica nod so fast.

You chuckled. "Alright. Let's get this baby paid for."

After a quick exchange of cash, you quickly bit through the tag and spat out the plastic into a trashcan, passing the plush into Helvetica's awaiting hands. He hugged it tightly, burying his nose into the fur behind its head with a purr. Sans smiled.

"thanks." He murmured as your group made its way to the door. "that's the happiest i've seen 'im in a long time."

"Don't sweat it. My pleasure." You ruffled Helvetica's feathers as he bounced past, the rabbit's ears flopping in his wake. 

 

The ride back to the city was dark and quiet, lit up with headlights that whizzed past like shooting stars and blinded like a million tiny suns. Helvetica was in Sans' lap this time, curled up and clinging to the bunny as if for dear life. He was awake, but perhaps just barely. Sans watched flickers of streetlights blink in and out existent outside his window, feeling suddenly at home in the passenger seat. 

You eventually reached over and turned the radio on again, a soft, gentle song finding its place in the silence between you and the skeleton. Like a lullaby, it lulled Sans' sockets to staying closed for longer and longer periods of time. Very softly, under your breath, you sang along, "... If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky, you can hide underneath me and come out at night..."

It felt like everything it should have been.

 

"so, what's the occasion?"

Sans had been curious for a while. You glanced at him briefly, fingers shifting on the wheel in a ripple of movement.

"What do you mean?"

"dunno, i don't take you to be the type to do stuff just because."

You hummed, and Sans felt a fleeting fear that he had offended you. You reached over and turned the radio down a notch. A pause.

"It's my birthday," your voice was airy, casual, "and I wanted to get out for the day, and, well, it's better to do it with someone than to do it alone, and you were the first one to come to mind. Seemed like a good learning experience, anyway." A pause. You changed lanes. "I wanted to get out of the house just in case anyone tried to... surprise me, with an unexpected visit. That's about the gist of it."

Sans took a moment to let it sink in. 1: you wanted to go out with someone, and he was the first one who came to mind. His soul gave an excited little thrill that he quickly crushed. 2: it was your birthday? WHY DIDN'T HE KNOW ABOUT THIS? 3: just in case someone tried to surprise you with an unexpected visit? Huh.

"it's your birthday?"

You nodded, absently reaching over and changing stations when commercials began to come through the speakers. "Mhm."

"shoot, give me more warning next time. i haven't even gotten you anything. heck, i let you pay for all that!" He was feeling increasingly anxious and angry with himself. You flapped a hand, not taking your eyes off the road. 

"Don't sweat it, bones. I wanted to pay for it."

Confusion ate away some of his anxiety. "why?"

You shrugged. "Do I have to have a reason? I mean, you were kind of just tagging along with me anyway. I felt a tad obliged since I sprung it on you."

"let me pay you back somehow."

"Don't worry about it."

"c'mon, there's gotta be somethin'."

"Listen, its fine."

"no, it's not."

You were both pretty stubborn.

You chuckled breathily, gliding onto an exit ramp. "What, are you honor bound, skeleman?"

Embarrassed, he half hid in his jacket, glaring out the window. "somethin' like that." 

"I'm touched, but it's no biggie."

He huffed disbelievingly. You might have been smiling, amused. He didn't have it in him to look. Helvetica snuggled into his touch when he brushed the side of his face with his phalanges, humming contentedly into his bunny. 

Finally, in an attempt to break the awkward hush, Sans spoke again.

"so, kiddo, what are you gonna call your, er, new friend?" 

Helvetica blinked sleepily, nose twitching in thought. "Laylee." 

"'Laylee?'" Where on earth did that come from?

"Mhmm. Laylee bunny."

Sans was rather perplexed, but didn't push it any further. "er, nice name for 'em." 

You snickered. "Laylee, as in, Uku/lele/ bunny."

Oh. 

Sans brushed his phalanges through Helvetica's crest, earning a pleased hum in response. He lifted the kid into his arms as Grillby's came into sight, cradling him close to his chest.

"You want me to drop you off at your place? I could probably find it if you gave me the address. Or, heck, even landmarks. Whatever works."

Sans shook his head. "nah, you've done enough as is. thanks, er, pal." He tripped over the friendly nickname. The urge to call you sweetheart had been strong. 

You shrugged. "Alright. Suit yourself. Get home safe, bones."

"yeah."

"Good night, Helvetica."

"G'night."

Sans watched your tail lights until they disappeared around a corner. Then, with his kid in his arms, he turned and began the walk home. He was in no hurry.

Papyrus was probably going to be pissed at him for staying out for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONG IM SORRY
> 
> I love you guys and I hope you like this long ass shitty chapter,,
> 
> If you have any comments or concerns, leave your thoughts below!! I love to hear from you guys <3!!


	11. son of skeleton

Helvetica bounded up the steps to Miss Toriel's house, far ahead of Dad. Here, however, he stopped and danced excitedly in place, Laylee clutched to his striped sweater. The purple bunny's ears flopped as he rocked impatiently from one foot to the other, suppressing an excited whine as Dad finally came up the steps. The whine turned to a happy squeak when Dad ruffled his feathers affectionately before rapping on the door.

Miss Toriel opened the door with a smile that suited her soft face and dark burgundy turtle neck. Miss Toriel was always pleased to have visitors unless they were Mister Dreemurr. "Good afternoon, Sans, Helvetica, please, come in!" 

Dad chuckled, stepping over the threshold with Helvetica close at his heels. "what, not even a 'who's there'?"

Miss Toriel rolled her eyes as she bent and scooped Helvetica up under his wings, causing his tail to swish happily as he beamed up into her pretty white face. "Oh, fine, then, who's there?"

"well there's no point now, you totally trashed the opportunity."

Miss Toriel rolled her eyes again, though didn't hesitate to pepper Helvetica's face in fuzzy kisses. "Hello, hello, Helvetica!" ("Hello!" accompanied by giggles) "I see you have a new friend!" She eyed Laylee with keen interest, one thumb running along one of their ears as she lowered Helvetica to the floor again. She turned to address Dad again as Helvetica bounced excitedly about them in circles. "I didn't take you to be the gifting father type." 

Dad shrugged, watching Helvetica when he nearly lost his footing as he tripped over one of Laylee's trailing paws. "was a gift from a friend."

Miss Toriel might have squinted at him, but before Helvetica could pause and get a good look, she was ushering him toward the living room. "Come now, my child, Frisk and Kid have been looking forward to your appearance. I'm glad you could make it." 

She addressed the last to Dad, but Dad's response was lost as Helvetica's claws scrabbled along the wood floors and onto the carpet of Miss Toriel's warm and cozy living room. Frisk was crouched before a low table, bending low over a paper so that their hair almost brushed it. They glanced up and smiled, lowering a crayon, as Helvetica came bounding up, nearly crashing into the wooden table as he did so.

"Hello, Helvetica. I like your bunny." 

Helvetica grinned, hoisting the plush onto the top of his head. "Laylee!" 

They laughed softly, nudging a pile of papers his way and rolling a pencil across the table and into his hands. "Do you want to draw with me?"

Helvetica nodded, already scribbling away at the blank surface. "Whatcha drawing?" He glanced up, pencil temporarily falling slightly slack in his grip. He craned his neck curiously, trying to get a look at Frisk's paper.

Frisk looked down at the yellow sheet almost thoughtfully. "Just a friend of mine." 

By standing on his tiptoes, Helvetica was just able to get a glance of a human scrawled in green crayon before Frisk was leaning over it again, their hands hiding it from view. Helvetica plopped back down again, Laylee sliding from his head and landing beside him as he did. He turned his head and checked on Dad before going back to his own doodling, spotting him and Miss Toriel seated side by side on the sofa across the room, Flowey The Flower sitting in his pot on the small table beside them. Miss Toriel waggled her fingers at Helvetica, grinning, when he met her gaze, and Dad might have smiled a bit softer. Smiling, Helvetica began pouring over his paper again.

Kid came trotting out of the kitchen a few minutes later, seating themselves beside Helvetica. "Hey, Vet! I didn't even know you'd arrived yet, dude!"

"Hello!" 

"That your rabbit?"

"Mmhm! Name's Laylee!"

"You're such a softie." 

Kid laughed, and Helvetica smiled along with them, soon turning back to his drawing as he scrawled more and more lopsided flowers and rabbits and otters and jellyfishes all over first one sheet of paper, then another, some in pencil, some in crayon, some in marker, occasionally chattering with Kid and Frisk about one thing or another, occasionally telling Miss Toriel he was doing 'kay when she asked if they needed anything.

At one point, Helvetica paused and checked on Dad, as he did every so often, and found him and Miss Toriel laughing at some joke or another. Smile brightened, Helvetica turned back around to keep talking to Kid when he noticed Kid had followed his gaze and was studying Dad with something akin to scrutiny. Helvetica tilted his head at them, glancing between the two for a minute, before Kid turned back to the coffee table.

"Y'know, your dad's kinda scary." They stated rather matter of factly, voice not quite loud enough to carry to the adults.

Helvetica blinked at them in surprise. Dad? Scary? 

He twisted around again, searching the skeleton for something that could possibly make him scary. Dark sockets lit with familiar and soft red disks of light, that couldn't be it. Wide, toothy grin most always twitching as he readied a joke, not that either. Broad yet slightly squashed looking form softened with a dense black hoodie lined with fur, nope, not that. Large, bony hands always ready to administer a pat or ruffle some feathers, no. Deep, ever so slightly gravelly voice, coarse yet soft and endearing, couldn't be that. 

Dad? Scary?

"Dad?" Helvetica ended up saying blankly, turning back to his friend with a soft wash of confusion. Kid side eyed him, and Frisk was bent so low over their paper that Helvetica couldn't see their face.

"Well, yeah, he always looks like he wants to rip someone's throat out. Plus he's kinda weird and sweaty all the time." 

Helvetica stared intently at the wall for several moments, mulling it over in his head. Finally, he turned back to his paper, conclusion set in his mind.

"Da's not scary." He stated cheerily, drawing a loop-de-loop of flower petals in yellow. "Da's happy, and tha's what matters!" He hummed happily, tail brushing over the carpet behind him. He drew for a moment, then realized Kid was looking at him and stopped, meeting their gaze curiously. After a second, Kid laughed shortly, shaking their spiked head as they turned to ask Frisk what they were drawing now.

 

Sans chuckled at the pun, almost comfortable on the old, worn sofa beside the former queen of monsters. She was keeping a trained eye on the kids even as she sipped from her mug, and Sans glanced up, realizing Helvetica had been looking at him for a little longer than usual. Just as he was about to raise his eyebrows questioningly, the kid turned away again and said something to his armless monster friend. Just as they had gotten along well in the previous existence, they got along now. Sans was relieved, though he'd never say so out loud.

"Keep an eye on the children for me, I'm going to check on the pie."

"okay."

Sans stared resolutely into the distance, determined to look as though he was aloof and didn't care. He saw the weed shift out of the corner of his eye. A scowl fidgeted on his features, but Sans ground his teeth and continued to study a blank patch of wall across the room. He would have paid cash money to have that stupid flower anywhere other than directly beside him.

"S-so, uh... Golly, what nice weather today, huh?" 

Sans slid Flowey a venomous look. The flower cowered, hunkering deeper into his pot. Sans wondered, not for the first time, why on earth Frisk had insisted on taking the blasted thing to the surface with them. The flower clearly remembered the previous timeline- and even more than just the one, Sans was aware- and had been the soul witness to your murder (sans Helvetica, who had no recollection of the event, anyway), but Sans had no interest in discussing it. He didn't want to think about it ever again, but it invaded his dreams and the deepest, darkest recesses of his empty skull, and he found himself hating the flower with a growing intensity every time he wondered what exactly had gone down in the Hall of Judgment.

"So, er, I see Helvetica's... happy. That's good?"

Sans was suddenly hit with the desire to pluck each individual petal off the flower ever so slowly. Going to have a bad time, going to have a good time, bad time, good time...

"He-he's the same monster who was in the Hall with the human t-that day. I-isn't he?"

Sans scowled, giving Flowey the full attention of his fiery glare. The flower was sweating and might have been shaking, sinking a couple inches lower and trying to scoot farther away when Sans met his gaze unwaveringly. There was a moment of silence, during which the flower swallowed audibly, before Sans turned his gaze elsewhere. Helvetica was frowning with concentration, tongue sticking out from between his jaws just a tad as he leaned over a paper, scribbling slowly and carefully. 

"yes."

Flowey jumped at the sudden reply, apparently not expecting one. He sank deeper into the soil, apparently wanting nothing more than to not be there.

"I- erm- i-it's good that Frisk, uh, reunited you, huh?"

Sans didn't respond. There was a clang from the kitchen, followed by the tinkling of silverware. The pie must be done. 

"I... I tried to warn them- th-that human-, b-but it was... I was too late, th-the monster was already... right behind them, and I... I-I'm really sorry about what happened."

Sans' bones ground loudly against his mug as he clenched his hands around it. Flowey had sunk so that half his face was hidden behind the lip of the pot, watching the skeleton as though afraid he would suddenly burst into flame. He whimpered softly when Sans leaned ever so slightly closer, sockets devoid of light.

"listen here, you little weed," Sans' grin was more of a sneer now, "i do not want to talk about what happened last time line, and you'd do well to keep your pathetic little jaws shut. otherwise..." Sans would have chuckled here, but he couldn't even force one now. "i'm gonna have a great time ripping you apart petal. by. petal."

The flower gulped audibly, looking close to tears. Just then it seemed Frisk realized the mortal peril Flowey had managed to put himself in and had hastily gotten to their feet, quickly trotting over and hoisting the flower pot into their arms, shooting Sans a reproachful look. He scowled after them through narrowed sockets as they headed back to the monster children. (He was being courteous merely by not shredding the flower, in his opinion.) He quickly wiped the look away when Helvetica lifted his head and glanced over curiously. Just then, a distraction in the form of Toriel coming in with pie gave Sans a few seconds to qualm his unbridled hatred.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Wow, thanks!"

"Thank you, Miss Toriel!"

There were three consecutive pats on the head. 

"You are welcome, children."

Toriel sat carefully on the sofa beside Sans, crossing her legs smartly and folding her hands in her lap. 

"Is something the matter, Sans?"

He shook his head, slowly allowing himself to relax and ease further into the couch. "nah. just bone-tired."

The former queen snorted softly, hiding a chuckle behind one hand. Sans thought he caught Frisk watching carefully from the corner of his eye, and shot them a look with no hesitance. They quickly turned back to Kid, who was apparently telling a story of some kind. Flowey, still white as a sheet, huddled further out of sight. Good. 

Helvetica glanced up, fork poised to cut into the pie again. Sans raised his eyebrows at him. The feathered orange monster grinned back in response, promptly sticking a mouthful of cinnamon-butterscotch pie in his mouth.

 

Helvetica poddled along beside Dad, hand in skeletal hand, step beside heavier step. It was almost sunset, the sun a great yellow yolk sitting a few inches above the horizon. Helvetica remembered the first time he'd seen that sun: 

He had stretched out his nose toward the great, bright gumdrop and sniffed, trying to catch its scent. The air was alive with all kinds of new smells, drifting softly past his face, ruffling his feathers with a warm, gentle caress, but the earthy, green smells did not seem like they belonged to that great white blotch.

"Dad? Wassat?" And he had reached forward, just a little bit closer, almost toppling off Dad's shoulder, stretching out a wing as if to touch the bright disk on the horizon. He realized how big this place was, and briefly lost his breath. The Surface stretched out in all directions, vibrant and infinite. Something about it felt so triumphant. And yet...

"that," Dad had chuckled, lifting a hand and placing it softly upon Helvetica's back, making sure he didn't fall, "is the Sun."

Helvetica had tilted his head, confused. There wasn't enough room in his vocabulary for two words that sounded just the same but meant different things yet. "Me?"

"no," and Dad had laughed in earnest, and Helvetica had never seen someone look so happy yet so... sad?, "that's a star named the Sun. though," he had suddenly scooped Helvetica up into his hands, tossing him lightly into the air before nuzzling his face against Helvetica's feathered one, drawing a delighted squeak out of the small monster, "you'll always be my Sun, Sunshine."

And Helvetica had purred, wrapping his wings around Dad's skull, feeling quite at peace, safe, there in the skeleton's arms. And yet... . 

Helvetica's steps became springier as he and Dad neared the familiar pub. Helvetica liked Grillby's. Grillby was nice, and gave awfully good pats on the head, and the food was yummy, even if it wasn't to Uncle Pyrus' taste, but that wasn't the best part.

Dad opened the door, and Helvetica freed his hand to race up to bar and leap and scramble onto the bar stool he always sat in, dragging Laylee up with him, quivering with excitement. As Dad caught up with him, you came around the corner of the bar, and Helvetica ecstatically slapped the counter with his free hand, relishing the faint sting it left behind.

"Hello, Helvetica. Hello, bones."

Helvetica hummed out a greeting, and Dad turned a faint shade of pink, shifting a sloppily wrapped package in his hands before suddenly shoving it into your yours, muttering incoherently and thoroughly avoiding your gaze. He slouched back as soon as he was sure you wouldn't drop it, burying the lower half of his face into his hoodie with a scowl on his face. You blinked at him, apparently surprised, then simply raised an eyebrow and turned on your heel, bustling into the kitchen and coming back out with no parcel in your hands. You dusted off your hands on your pants, then leaned over and ruffled Helvetica's crest softly.

"Good to see you're still enjoying that bunny."

Helvetica purred, leaning up into the touch before grabbing your hand and pressing his nose to it to return the affection. He pulled his snout away, peered at your fingers a moment, thinking, then placed your palm down atop Dad's thin, white hand, nodding to himself. Yes. That was where it should be. 

Dad had turned a shade of pink again, staring down at your hand laying neatly over his own as though seeing it for the first time and the millionth time. A similar look crossed your face fleetingly, then a bemused smile stretched across your face.

"Uh, alright." 

You patted Dad's hand, once, twice, then pulled your own away. Disappoint and something else might have flickered across the surface of Dad's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared and Helvetica could not be sure he'd seen it at all. Helvetica felt a frown tugging at his features, felt a squirm somewhere in his belly. But why?

"I'll go get your usual." 

You disappeared around the corner of the bar. Grillby came strutting up, and Helvetica smiled and waved at the fire monster. The elemental gave him a warm, firm pat on the head, making Helvetica's tail whip softly against the barstool beneath him and close his eyes, content. When Helvetica glanced up again, Grillby was staring intently at Dad. Apparently sensing he was being watched, the fire monster glanced over and gave a start when he realized Helvetica was looking at him questioningly. He tucked his hands in his pockets and made a hasty get away, trying to preserve some dignity. Helvetica blinked after him, confused, then glanced at Dad. Dad was giving the retreating monster a withering look that disappeared near instantly as you appeared again, a plate balanced on your fingertips.

"So, bones, Vet, been up to anything interesting?" You leaned over the bar, resting your elbows on the polished counter as you reached over and plucked up a fry from the plate now between them. 

Dad was suddenly at ease, grin softer around the edges and not quite so stapled-on, shoulders slouching easily, hands folded laxly in front of him, sweat still shining on his skull. Helvetica never found this odd. You did have that feeling about you, a feeling that made Helvetica's spirits lift impossibly, soothed away his worries like a paintbrush across a rugged canvas, a feeling that apparently made Dad feel safe as Helvetica felt safe in the skeleton's embrace.

Helvetica wasn't quite sure why, but he often felt the impulse to call out to you by something other than your name, a feeling that came as naturally as breathing or walking. He almost did, more than once, but for some reason the word stuck to his tongue and he could not figure out how to form it or, for that matter, what word it was. At times, it also felt strange to wake up to see Uncle 'Pyrus and Dad but not you. He wasn't sure why. But often it left him feeling very small and alone. 

"Did you have fun with the other kids, Vet?"

Helvetica blinked, brightened, and nodded vigorously. You smiled at him, perhaps proudly, perhaps relieved, and his spirits soared.

 

Your place was dark and damp when you swung the door open, the air reeking of paint and cardboard. You really needed to unpack those boxes. You kicked the door shut, leaning over awkwardly and clicking on a lamp as you toed off your shoes. You passed a hand through your hair, taking a few paces and settling on the sofa.

You turned the package over in your hands, vaguely curious. You caught your thumb in one of the clumsily taped down folds and ripped the paper apart. 

You lifted the article out of the rugged cocoon of paper. It was a knit sweater, a little crooked, a little knobby, the sleeves just a little off center, made of yarn a deep, rich indigo color. One of your favorites. It was clear a lot of effort had been put into it. Your face felt hot as you shunted off your sticky work shirt and tugged the sweater over your head. It was soft and thick and smelled of Sans and Helvetica and old books and coffee. You briefly pressed it to your face, heart doing an odd beat in your chest.

Curled beneath was something else made of the same yarn. You picked it up and unrolled it. A small slip of paper dropped into your lap. You picked it up, curious, and thumbed it open. 

'happy birthday'

You smiled, heart skipping and twisting briefly harder in your chest. You turned back to the rolled addition. It was a pair of gloves, soft, with plenty of room for stretch. You slipped them on, flexing your fingers slowly. The yarn glinted cerulean-teal when it caught the light, like specks of starlight trapped in a cavern ceiling, curving impossibly high overhead. Again, you buried your face in the yarn, breathing deeply to calm yourself. That familiar, alien feeling had latched itself around your lungs and ribs, that feeling that the skeleton and his kid seemed to leave heavy in their wake, everywhere they went. What was that feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been having a hard time finding motivation recently. With finals soon coming to pass, hopefully my stress levels will drop and give me a chance to find some inspiration,, 
> 
> Also sorry if this a junk chapter,, I tried but I'm not sure I like it,,,,, srry, u guys deserve better,,
> 
> Anyway! If you have thoughts or ideas for future chapters, feel free to drop them in the comments! I love you guys and I hope you're having a good day!!


	12. The family

"The barrier is broken, the barrier, the barrier, broken, the barrier..."

The words ran through your head, were spoken on all sides, were charged with excitement, relief, euphoria, disbelief, but registered in your mind without any real meaning. Figures were rushing past on all sides, all shapes and sizes, some grinning, some weeping, shouting and leaping and racing one another to see if it was true. Was one of them the one you had met here once before, the one who had laughed even as your son plunged toward them with deadly intent?

But you did not recognize this place. You had no son. Why were you crying?

There he was- at the end of the blazing golden hall. It was suddenly void of life, yet still filled with excited whispers and cries and whoops of glory, all muffled as though far away. You were alone, with him, your son at his side. Your son- he was so tall, the green of his scarf flashing brilliantly against the amber light. Pride rose in your chest, threatening to crush you, but there was already something else there, strangling you in its place. Why were you crying?

"It's broken. We're free- we can finally see the surface." 

It sounded like your voice that spoke to them, but you did not remember forming those words with your tongue. You didn't know what they meant. 

He didn't respond. Neither of them did. They were standing side by side, looking at each other, silhouetted against the buttercup yellow light. The world was rippling at the edges, distorting, fading. You were crying. You were so sad, distressed, longing for something that never had been yours.

"Together. We can see it together."

You reached for them, tripping over your own feet as you started walking toward them. They never drew any closer. You started running, desperate. They were huddled on the floor, holding onto one another as if for dear life. They were crying, too. 

[ * BUT YOU CAN'T. ]

The light was gray. The tiles were bleached and faded. The brilliance of red and green, far away from you, blurred and smudged as though viewed through a dirty lens, was all you could make out in the fading world. You fell, tasting your own blood and clutching your stomach, weeping. 

"It was... all I ever wanted..."

You were choking on your own innards. A hand, colder than ice, gently smoothed your hair, reassuring and tender.

[ * I KNOW. CLOSE YOUR EYES AND SLEEP. WHEN YOU WAKE, YOU WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE TO DO ALL THE THINGS YOU HAVE BEEN DENIED IN THE LIFE BEFORE. THIS IS ALL JUST A BAD DREAM. ]

 

You woke in the cold, blue light of your bedroom, staring up at the blank gray ceiling. You heaved a deep breath, forcing yourself to sit up and turn off your alarm with a click. You had woken before it, this time. You scratched at your hair absently, looking without seeing at your dusty and cluttered room. You had dreamed something. Hadn't you?

You stood and shuffled over the cold, rough carpet to the singular window. You put a hand on its frame, gazing out at where land and sea met sky. The sky was turning milky white, forcing back the dark, bottomless blue of night. 

You stayed there until a brilliant white sliver of sun glittered at the lip of the horizon, causing the distant sea to glitter as though suddenly scattered with diamonds. Then you turned away, heading for the bathroom. Maybe a cold shower would help wake you.

You ruffled your hair with a towel as you strode from the bathroom, eventually dropping your hands but allowing the towel to remain atop your head. You meandered into the kitchen on auto pilot, opening the fridge as though by habit. You picked up the carton of milk and swirled the meager contents inside, twisting the cap off after a moment and giving it a sniff. You made a face and capped it again, chucking it into the trash. After scrounging around for a moment, you yanked the cap off a pen with your teeth and extended your forearm, pressing the ink into your skin:

'get milk'

There was no other way you'd remember to. For a moment, you stood there in the bleak and formidable silence of your pathetic kitchen, still holding the cap of the pen in your teeth. You sighed and capped it after a pause, dropping it on the counter and watching it roll to the floor. This place was so empty.

 

You stepped into the bar early, sleeves rolled up above your wrists and resolve strengthened. The fire monster was standing behind the bar, seemingly waiting for you. The dancing of his flames illuminated the place in a surreal way. He smirked when you met his gaze, and you resisted the urge to wipe the look off his face. He bent and picked something up from under the counter as you approached, straightening as you dragged a stool out and sat.

"Shall we?" His voice oozed self satisfaction as he set the chess board between you, the pieces all in the same place you'd left them. You bit back the urge to grin maliciously. He still thought you didn't know two shits about this game. 

"Try me, hot stuff."

He scoffed at the nickname, reaching out and sliding a pawn across the board with practiced ease. The light strengthened around you as you slowly danced though a relaxed yet tense game of chess.

 

"Alright, I'm only gonna do this once, so you all better watch."

You lifted the bottles of liquor in your hands several times, testing their weight. The crowd of onlooking monsters were watching with rapt attention, some very clearly hoping you would fail and get hurt by shards of glass, others seeming genuinely curious as to whether you could do it. 

You paused, taking a deep breath, and many of them leaned forward in anticipation. With a fluid movement, you threw one bottle in arch and the other into your now free hand, catching both and repeating the action several times. Your sweaty fingers nearly slipped twice, causing your heart to leap to your throat, but you managed to save yourself just in time on both occurrences. 

Finally, they landed into your palms solidly and you stopped, expelling a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding as you did a mock bow. The crowd murmured their approval, some whistling, some snarling in undisguised disappointment. A handful of change danced across the countertop in front of you, and you grinned drily.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week."

These assholes were staring to grow on you.

 

It was about time for bones and his kid to come in. You looked forward to that. They felt like the closest thing to friends you had since... well... 

You mopped up a liquor spill, thoughts wandering. The bar was full of monsters and just as filled with the pulse and hum of their voices. It was odd- at times, you felt more comfortable around them then around your own kind. Then again, you were rough and rugged around the edges, just like these monsters. Perhaps that was why you found yourself sympathizing with them.

You blinked, then squinted. Someone- a human- was standing outside the darkening windows, silhouetted and dark and impossible to make out. They were close to the glass window beside the door, and it looked as though they had their hands cupped to the glass, looking inside.

You held your breath, staring intently at the shadow on the other side of the glass. After a moment, it retreated and faded into the shadows gathering outside. You sighed, a trickle of relief sliding down your spine.

The door swung open, and you jumped, glancing up again. Sans came strolling inside, oddly alone this time. You could see his gold canine glinting in the light, the sweat shining on his skull. Was it just your imagination, or was he sweating more than usual? 

He shot you a look that could have been friendly as he sat across from you, crossing his arms on top of the bar. You raised an eyebrow at him, narrowing your eyes slightly. 

"Evening, bones. You're looking awfully solo tonight."

His grin twitched, and he glanced away. "yeah. kid's hangin' with some friends today."

You hummed, picking up an empty wine glass wiping down the inside. "Oh, I see. Your free of the kid for a few hours, so you go to a bar. Classy."

You shot him a look, having half a mind to chew him out for being here in the first place. He suddenly seemed a little sheepish, dodging your gaze and sinking his skull further into the dark gray fluff of his hoodie. He shrugged, muttering almost incoherently.

"know he's safe where he's at. wasn't even gonna drink."

You roll your eyes, draping your rag over your shoulder as you head for the kitchen, throwing a last "Yeah, I hope so" over your shoulder.

You came back a handful of minutes later, sliding a plate of fries down in front of the skeleton and setting a bottle of mustard at his elbow. He muttered his thanks, still dodging your gaze. (He'd never admit it out loud, but he was anxious about making a good impression on his first rendezvous with you without the kid there to soften his mistakes.)

"So," you began nonchalantly, reaching over and picking a fry from his plate, "is mrs. skeleton happy that you've ditched the kid to come to a bar?" You kept a tease in your voice, not wanting to sound accusatory. Sans suddenly met your gaze, looking perplexed. You began to wonder if you'd said something taboo. Maybe he was gay, or monsters didn't marry? Heat crept up your neck, and you hastily tried to bandage your mistake. "I mean, unless whoever they are is the one watching him and they're perfectly aware of what you're doing. Or maybe they don't care. Heck if I know."

He still looked really confused. You took the time to try and get a particularly stubborn smudge out of the countertop. "you- you're askin' about my... spouse?" 

As though the thought had suddenly come to him like a slap in the face, he abruptly turned a light shade of red and a look of dawning realization came to his face. You waved a hand, trying too hard to be nonchalant to wonder how a living, breathing skeleton could... blush? 

"Well, I mean, I guess I was assuming, and y'know what they say about assuming, but for some reason I thought you weren't- uh- y'know, raising him alone. That you had a partner, or something. But, hey, power to ya if you're pulling off that single dad thing." 

He suddenly dodged your gaze, head sinking into his red turtleneck, cheek bones a soft shade of pink. You mentally kicked yourself. "uh, no, 'm not... 'm not in a... relationship..." He coughed, sweat sliding down his skull. Way to go, self, you'd made the guy uncomfortable. 

You blinked at him, faintly surprised. "Wait, really?"

He turned steadily darker, shooting you a look from behind the fluff of his hood. He was beginning to resemble a turtle. A very sweaty one. "is that really such a shock to you?" 

He sounded incredulous. Heat crawled across your own cheeks and you suddenly felt embarrassed, your gaze dodging his this time. You flapped a hand, trying to remain casual. "Hey, I was just asking. Power to ya, single dad." You winked and made finger guns at him, trying to lighten the mood, and he promptly turned quite red, then gave a small chuckle. 

 

Sans enjoyed sitting there with you, relatively alone. It almost felt like the old times, when you and Sans would attempt to press each other's buttons in a friendly way. You came and went for a little over an hour, drifting from one table to the next before coming back to the bar and chatting with Sans. For once, Grillby was keeping his distance, but that may have been because his niece was sitting with her mother in a booth off to the side, and Grillby was spending the majority of his time there. He was one of only a few monsters who could tolerate his family, one of even fewer who actually went out of his way to attempt to keep up with the goings on in their lives. Sans watched as the fire monster laughed and reached across the table to 'ruffle' his niece's fiery hair, making her crackle and duck away, abashed, and fleetingly Sans wondered if that would one day be him- but with one of Helvetica's children, instead. He quickly crushed the thought- and the fierce, angry butterflies battering around inside his ribcage- when you came walking back, giving him a borderline curious look. 

"So, how is raising a kid on your own going? Hectic, right?" You laughed, reaching across the counter to take one of the fries from Sans' plate, your hand nearing his for half a heartbeat. He snorted, all too aware of the lack of sleep he'd gotten last night because Helvetica needed to know the secrets of the universe right then, at that very moment (three in the morning). 

"you have no idea." He chuckled right back, only to flinch when he realized the words that had left his mouth. 

Luckily, you didn't seem to notice his reaction; you had leaned slightly to the right, refilling a drooling monster's glass from a distance. You straightened, a half smirk on your features that dropped a bit when you looked at something over his shoulder. Sans raised an eyebrow, then twisted in his seat to see what you were looking at. The place was bustling with monsters, but that didn't seem to be what had your attention; no, you were squinting at the fogged and smudged windows. For a moment, Sans didn't see what was so distracting- then a silhouette moved away from the glass, fading into the blur of city beyond the glass. 

A human had been looking inside. Maybe they had backed away when they realized the place was alive with monsters. That wasn't so odd, was it? Sans turned back to you, raising an eyebrow. You were frowning, something tense around your eyes, but you shook your head and straightened, stretching. You winced, then slouched again, pressing a hand to the small of your back with a sigh. 

"So..." You sounded almost hesitant to speak, but your tone was light. Almost careful. "Is there anything you don't like about living on the surface?" 

Sans had to take a moment to let the question sink in. For some reason, he had never expected it from you. Your eyes roamed over his face, relaxed yet expectant. It reminded him so much of those times before, when you would both stay up long after Helvetica had gone to bed and ask each other questions, silly questions, stupid questions, questions about traditions and cultures and life above and below ground. With a fresh ache ripping through his soul, Sans realized how much he missed that. 

He shrugged. "dunno. uh... things sure are big up here. Underground, you could walk around the whole place and be back before night fell." You hummed absently, nodding as though you knew. It seemed such a natural response, Sans almost didn't pick up on the oddity of it. "gettin' stared at every living, breathing moment you're out in public ain't exactly a blessing, either." He chuckled, rolling his eyes. You laughed under your breath, wiping down a glass.

"I know that feeling, buddy. What about..." 

You trailed off, and Sans glanced up. You were squinting something behind him again, this time with more confusion than anything. He raised an eyebrow, then heard the jingle of the door opening. Perhaps an exceptionally strange monster had come in. As Sans made to see for himself, he heard claws click-click-click across the floor before something suddenly struck his back and clung there. He felt a momentary flash of panic, light igniting brightly in his socket as he lurched, fingers carving grooves in the wooden countertop. Before he could reach out and claw whatever was on him off, he felt something soft warm and soft brush near his temple, making him flinch. Breath fanned across his skull.

"Dad!" A muffled voice chirped, a piece of paper sliding down Sans' shoulder to fall into his lap. Sans let loose an enormous breath, clutching the front of his sweater with one hand as the other reached up and touched Helvetica's crest. 

"eesh, kiddo. try not to give your old man a heart attack next time." Sans huffed, turning faintly red when he heard you snort out a laugh.

Helvetica scrambled over his back and slithered across his shoulder, claws gripping Sans' hoodie so tightly he could almost feel the tips prick his bones. Laylee, spread across Helvetica's back like some sort of cape, threatened to slip to the floor. Sans helped Helvetica fall into his lap, bemusedly watching as Helvetica plucked up the piece of paper that had fallen and hastily unfolded it, shoving it into the skeleton's face a moment later.

"Look what I drawed!"

"drew, kiddo."

"Look what I drew!" 

It was a doodle of Sans himself, grinning huge and surrounded by big, loopy yellow flowers, a doodle Helvetica had clearly put more time into than most of the things he scrawled. Sans felt heat crawl across his cheekbones, a warm rush going over his soul, and bent his head, pressing a toothy kiss into Helvetica's crest, muttering a soft praise. Helvetica purred, bumped his chin with his nose, then turned and beat his tail against Sans' ribs as he stood on his lap and reached across the counter towards you, eyes gleaming. You smiled warmly back, placing down a glass and tucking the rag back into your belt.

"Well, hello to you, too. I wasn't expecting to see you here." 

Sans tucked the drawing into his pocket, then carefully untied Laylee's ears from around Helvetica neck and placed the lavender bunny on the stool beside him. The door chimed again as it was opened, a babble of familiar voices reaching Sans. Multiple footsteps stomped into the pub, and the chatter got louder. 

"Helvetica, child, you mustn't go running off like that!" 

Toriel? Sans blinked, twisting in his seat to watch his group of friends scan the bar a moment before spotting him and beginning to make their way over- Toriel, Frisk, Flowey, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus. A nervous rush filled Sans as he glanced back at you again. Oh no.

"Okay, grab on, then." You leaned over the bar, apparently not noticing the new arrivals, and held out your hand to Helvetica, who quickly latched onto it, grinning excitedly. "Alright, up we go." With a grunt, you hoisted Helvetica up onto your shoulder by his wings, his legs churning before getting a grip on your thin, black button up. You smiled fondly at him, fingers tracing through his crest with a certain ease- as though you had been doing it that way for years.

Papyrus was the first to reach the bar, eyes meeting you with blatant shock written on his features. After a second, he shot Sans an accusing, disbelieving look. Sans quickly dodged his gaze, watching as Toriel led the rest of the group towards him. Undyne was busy giving the whole place a once over to notice you holding his kid, but Alphys was ogling the sight with something akin to envy; Sans wasn't sure he wanted the mad scientist playing with his kid, so he often made sure she didn't get too close. Toriel glanced at Helvetica on your shoulder, then at Sans, eyes narrowed slightly. 'Are you sure you know what you're doing?' 

You glanced up at the sudden crowd but for a moment, distractedly trying to help Helvetica balance. "Hey, welcome to Grillby's, what can I get you for?" 

"SANS, DO YOU KNOW THIS HUMAN?" Papyrus' voice was loud and harsh, accusatory. Sans scowled at him, wanting to hit him and remind just who's kid that was. Of course these guys had to show up just when he thought things were going smoothly. 

You glanced up in surprise, eyes really focusing on the group for the first time. You blinked, apparently caught off guard. "Oh."

"Whoa, who's the punk holding our kid? Who do you think you are, human?" Undyne's eye flashed, and her form rippled under her shirt as she snarled. You scowled the slightest, putting a protective hand over Helvetica and taking a small step back, perhaps offended.

"Sans, are you sure it's wise to allow some human to do as they please with your child?" Toriel's voice was cool and dangerous, her eyes sharp. Sans rounded on the lot of them, scowling and angry. 

"hey, back off. that's my pal you're talkin' about." He snapped, eyes glinting crimson. Surprise flickered across their faces, apparently caught off guard by his sudden defense of you. "they're safe. you think i'd just let some creep put their hands on my kid?" 

For a moment, the group stared at him, him sweaty under their gaze. Then, you cleared your throat, still looking a tad offended. Sans wanted to smack them.

"Hey, look. I've kept bones and his kid company here dozens of times. If you're that uneasy about it, here." You carefully drew Helvetica from your shoulder- he squirmed and whined in protest- and set him back in the stool beside Sans, then drew away, putting your hands up as if to prove you held no weapon. "See? I wouldn't hurt the little guy, anyway. He's a good kid. Even humans have standards, you know."

Helvetica frowned and leaned across the counter, reaching his wings out to you with a whine. The group of monsters looked between you and the small orange fluff ball, scrutinizing the situation. For a moment there was a silence so tense Sans began to will himself out of existence. And then,

"...'BONES'...?" Papyrus looked both confused and slightly mortified. There were a few muffled snickers and Sans felt his skull burn cherry red. He sank his head deep into the hood of his jacket, avoiding everyone's gazes. 

The group relaxed a bit and began to take seats at the bar on either side of Sans and Helvetica. Frisk stood in place for a long moment, staring at you and Sans with a look of dawning realization on their face. Flowey, on the other hand, was ogling you with shock and disbelief blatantly on his face. You took a deep breath, running a hand through your hair. 

"Let's start over. I'm (Y/N). You must be Papyrus." You greeted Papyrus first, extending a hand over the counter. Papyrus shot Sans a look that had 'just what did you say about me?' written all over it, then hesitantly took your hand, squinting at you.

"THAT IS CORRECT. I AM ASSUMING SANS HAS TOLD YOU ABOUT ME?" There was skepticism in his voice, and you smiled crookedly.

"A bit. Helvetica speaks leagues about how terrific you are." 

The taller skeleton attempted to suppress a smirk but couldn't quite manage it, puffing up his ribcage proudly. "BUT OF COURSE. I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIFIC PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL." 

"And you are?" You turned to Toriel, offering the queen your hand in turn. She dipped her head, gently clasping your hand in her larger, fluffier one. 

"Forgive me for jumping to conclusions. One can never be too safe with children. I am Toriel." 

For a moment, your eyes filmed over, and you stared at the former royal as though you had been searching for her for years and she had suddenly shown up at your doorstep. "Toriel." You said her name softly, then nodded, blinking the look away. "Right. I think Sans has mentioned you before. You bake?" 

The goat woman smiled and nodded, casting a glance Sans' way. Next you moved to Frisk, eyebrows raising slightly.

"Hey there, kid. Names (Y/N)." 

Frisk smiled, taking your hand in theirs. "I'm Frisk. It's nice to know Sans is making human friends. This is Flowey." 

They shifted the flower pot in their hands, Flowey being forced to meet your gaze for the first time. You flinched back the slightest as though something had nearly hit you, something flashing in your eyes as you met the weed's wide, uncertain gaze. Then you blinked, and the look was gone. Sans wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not.

"Uh, hey there, Flowey." 

Flowey gulped, then offer a small, thin vine for you to shake. You smiled, bemused, and crooked a finger around it, giving it a gentle shake. Next, you turned to Alphys and Undyne. You met Undyne's gaze for a moment longer than the rest, then extended your hand.

"Nice to know Vet's got some strong monsters looking after him." 

Alphys gave your hand a very quick shake, eyes flashing as she slid a look Sans' way. Uh oh. Sans knew that look. He could have groaned in frustration. He did not need that stupid scientist "shipping" him when he was still trying to figure out if he could make you fall for him again. Undyne barked out a laugh, crushing your hand in hers. You barely winced, and Sans silently cheered you on.

"It's weird seein' a human inside Grillby's, let alone one that can put up with that sack of bones." Undyne bared her teeth, shooting Sans a look. You raised your eyebrows, not looking very amused.

"I'd say he makes for good company. Or, maybe I should say com-pun-y." You shot him a grin-like smirk, eyebrows raised. He chuffed in laughter, still trying to crush down the blush still threatening to crawl across his cheekbones. 

Papyrus groaned, throwing his head back. "GOOD LORD, NOT ANOTHER ONE." 

You laughed, a loud, sincere, delighted laugh, and the sound made a grin squirm its way across Sans' face. Maybe things weren't going so badly. After a moment, he realized someone was staring at him. He turned his head, meeting Toriel's gaze suspiciously. She met his look for a moment, then turned away, nodding almost imperceptibly to herself. 

"I see." She said, a murmur under her breath. She almost seemed smug as she studied you once more. Sans was about to ask her just what she thought she was seeing when you gave Papyrus a crooked grin, reaching across the countertop to ruffle Helvetica's crest. 

"Look out, spike, soon enough this little guy's gonna be takin' after his dad. They do say humor runs in the family, after all." 

Papyrus groaned, slapping his hands across his sockets, making Sans huff in laughter. You laughed again, and for a moment, Sans was tempted to say, right then and there, that the kid would also be getting it from you; because, in that moment, it already felt like you were part of the family again.

Toriel crossed her legs, lightly nudging Sans with one of her elbows to get his attention. He glanced up, finding that she was smiling both amusedly and fondly over him to his son. "It was Helvetica's idea to come here. He'd been working on some drawing all day and just had to show you as soon as possible." 

Sans subconsciously felt the folded up piece of paper in his pocket, then reached out and ruffled Helvetica's crest. He met your gaze for a moment and was surprised so find just how soft your look was. He quickly looked away, getting even more flustered when he heard you let out a nearly silent breath of laughter. You turned to Helvetica, sliding a pen and pad his way with a smile.

"Good to see you're still liking that bunny, pal." 

Toriel's eyebrows shot up, and Sans just about wanted to die.

 

"Alright, alright, you doubt me? I'll prove it. I'll prove it." You shot Undyne a challenging smirk, already smug about your victory. Undyne leaned back in her stool, equally smug, arms crossed. You bent, pulling something out from under the counter, and put a small glass down with a clink. All of the monsters leaned forward just a little, eagerly waiting to see if what you said was true. Sans was already smugly grinning; this was you we were talking about. Of course you would be right. You would know better than anyone here about this subject.

You exchanged a look with Frisk, eyes knowing. With a few glug-glug-glugs, the glass was filled with an amber liquid. You pulled something from your back pocket- it was small enough to fit in your palm, whatever it was- and pulled a thin wooden stick from it. You held the small box in one hand and flicked the stick against it. After two tries, there was a snap and a small flame appeared in your hand. A few of the monsters exchanged looks, surprised. 'Fire magic? From a human?' You held up a hand, and they focused on you again. Your face was split with a smug smirk that Sans found he liked on you. 

"All right. Place your bets now." 

Undyne slapped down a twenty. Toriel rolled her eyes, looking amused, but held a hand in front of Frisk protectively. Sans tugged Helvetica back when he tried to reach across to grab the flame from your hand. You swept a look up and down the row of monsters one last time before turning back to the glass. You dipped the flaming stick low towards the liquid, and Sans half expected it to go out- but instead the surface of the alcohol ignited in glow flies. You drew the stick back and shook it out, crossing your arms and looking incredibly smug. 

"Told ya." 

Undyne gawked at the flaming glass, leaning closer for a better look while Alphys asked to look at the bottle to read the label. Papyrus, too, leaned over the counter like an amazed child, and Helvetica clapped eagerly at Sans' side.

"Again! Again! Do the magic again!" He chirped, standing up on the chair to get a better look. Sans held the back of his sweater as he tried to grabbed the glass. 

You chuckled, passing Alphys the bottle from the counter. "Not magic, kiddo. Just science." You looked directly at Undyne, grinning, and held out your hand, eyebrows raised. "Pay up." Grumbling something about it being rigged, Undyne smacked the twenty into your hand. As you pocketed the cash, you raised an eyebrow in Sans' direction, gaze curious. "Monster alcohol really isn't flammable?"

Sans shook his head. You chuckled, eyebrows lifting as you scratched at your cheek absently.

"Huh. Weird world."

Alphys gawked, staring over her glasses at the small black print on the back of the bottle. "Y-y-you guys actually drink this stuff?! For f-fun?! It looks l-like a o-one way ticket to d-destroying your body..."

You chuckled knowingly under your breath, calmly picking up the glass and blowing the flames out. You gave the liquor a sniff, then took a sip. Papyrus visibly recoiled, and you cackled softly into the glass. "Oh, buddy, wait till you hear about cigarettes."

Sans sighed softly, watching as you smirked over the glass at Undyne as she began to berate you with questions about human durability. It was almost odd, seeing you be the one to take control for once. Underground, you had been the one to lay low and ask questions later, if at all. Now, you were the one with the endless fount of knowledge at you disposal. It... suited you. Sans liked it. You looked so comfortable and in control. It was enough to make him feel a little flustered when you met his gaze for any extended period of time.

Your eyes moved from Undyne's face to Sans'. Speak of the devil. He tried to hold your gaze, feeling sweat slide down his skull as he raised an eyebrow at you. A smile tilted your lips, making Sans' face prickle with heat, and it looked like you were going to speak when suddenly your gaze shifted to something over his shoulder and your smile dropped completely. You lowered the glass and took a small breath, eyes focused on something behind Sans the entire time. He blinked, confused, and twisted around. 

A human had entered the bar. He was large and broad shouldered with a set jaw and squinted eyes, exuding a feeling of trouble. Sans scowled at him, then turned back to you as you moved behind the counter. You were ignoring Undyne now, reaching behind you for something- a broom. Undyne looked annoyed at being ignored as you began to slowly make your way down the bar.

The human glanced around the place, searching for something. Not many monsters had noticed that an outsider had entered the bar. Suddenly, the man's eyes flashed, and he moved with purpose to a table where a handful of monsters were playing some card game. The one he stood behind was one Sans' didn't really know- he had been one of the ones to appear out of the true lab shortly before the barrier was broken- a gray, slimy monster who had the constant appearance of falling apart into large, gooey blobs. He only just held a shape- head, shoulders, torso extending to the floor as though his legs were covered with a drapery of thick goo. Unfriendly, he kept his distance from others, but didn't seem to mind the company of other Amalgamates. Sans knew he couldn't have noticed the human looming up behind him, otherwise he would have quickly put space between them; it was how he was. He didn't like to be too close to anyone, even those he apparently considered his friends. Frisk had once mentioned that he might something called haphephobia; whatever that was, anyone with any sense of decency tended to give the guy some space out of common courtesy. 

The human studied the back of the shiny, gray monster for several moments. Suddenly, he struck out with a hand, fingers extended as though to grab, and sank his hand up to the wrist between the monster's shoulders. The monster shrieked as though he was being murdered, launching himself across the table and scrambling to get away from whatever had touched him in a frantic, panicked way. The whole bar turned as one, some monsters rising to their feet. The human stepped back, shaking his hand off in a disgusted way as the Amalgamate shot under a table and wound himself around the legs of it, shaking and spitting.

"That's just sick! Things like that shouldn't be allowed out in public!" 

The crowd of monsters rippled, moving in an inch closer, the charge of magic rippling in the air. Something slammed, and heads turned. You had kneed the short door separating the bar from the rest of the room open harshly, broom in hand. Your face was cold and set. 

The human looked up, seemingly surprised to see another of his kind here. His gaze flicked to your name tag, and his face scrunched in disapproval. 

"How can you stand to work here? Going hungry is better than being around these things." He gestured to the room, chock full of beasts of varying shape and size, ready to spring on him with tooth and claw. The tension was thick. Sans, holding his breath, reached behind him and scooped Helvetica protectively into his chest. 

"Sir," you advanced until there was but a few feet between you, your expression as disgusted with him as his was with you, your words slow and deliberate, "I'm going to have ask you to leave." 

He scoffed. "Tough luck. The surface is ours. Freaks and freak lovers like yourself should be the ones leaving." 

"I'm afraid I have to disagree." Your tone was cold and cool and collected- a tone that Toriel could have admired. "At least 'freaks,' as you so kindly call them, have the common decency not to barge onto someone else's property and stick their hands where they don't belong. Please leave." 

"And just why would I want to do that?" The human stood strong, crossing his arms mockingly. He was larger than you, stronger than you. Sans was suddenly very aware of his magic, running hot through his bones, ready at a moment's notice. 

You sighed, looking almost defeated. "I asked you politely, and you refused. You leave me no choice, sir." 

With one hand, you reached across a table beside you and picked up an empty glass bottle. You lifted it and, with a smash, brought it down sharply against the corner of said table. The man's wide eyes followed the jagged, sharp shards as you lifted the bottle almost threateningly in his direction. He suddenly seemed to realize just how surrounded he was, noticed the dozen or so sets of eyes locked upon his form with aggressive intent. 

He promptly left. 

The tension slowly eased from the room, and the monsters turned their attention from the door to break up into hushed, murmuring conversations. You sighed, lowering the broken bottle and gingerly beginning to sweep up the fallen shards. The Amalgamate slowly edged out from his hiding place at the coaxing of Endogeny, eventually settling for huddling into the side of the dog beast, glaring fiercely at anyone who drew within ten feet of him. Sans jumped slightly as he heard Undyne muttering to Alphys behind him-

"Y'know, I actually kinda like this human- wonder what happened to them to make them turn on their own kind like that? A human defending monsters! Are there any animes about that?"

Sans stood up and maneuvered around tables until he was beside you, lifting a hand with magic alive in his socket. You started back in surprise when the glass shards you'd been picking up lifted themselves as one and were deposited away. You looked up, raising your eyebrows at Sans as you pulled yourself up from your kneeling position. You dusted off your hands and plucked up the broom again, heading back to the bar.

"Thanks." 

Sans mumbled something incoherent, incredibly aware of his 'friends' eyeing him with keen interest. Helvetica launched himself from Sans' shoulder to yours, causing you both to stagger. You rolled your eyes in a good natured way, helping Helvetica steady himself as the feathered child chirped happily, nuzzling you along your jaw. You were ticklish there. Sans noticed you swallow hard and force back a grin.

"Woah there, cuddly. Be more careful the next time you wanna hop on someone's shoulder, okay?" You chuckled, going back behind the bar again. Sans took up his spot in front of you, watching you murmur soft things to his son as the small raptor snuffled against the hair of your temple. Sans sighed softly when you snickered at the ticklish sensation, mushing your cheek against Helvetica's in retaliation. 

Sans jumped when something sharply nudged his back. For a moment, he'd forgotten that anyone else was there. He twisted to glare at Papyrus, who was standing behind him with his arms crossed. 

"IT'S GETTING LATE. ITS TIME WE LEAVE." 

Sans stifled a disappointed sigh, edging slowly out of his seat. He picked up Laylee from Helvetica's seat, turning to meet your gaze. You met his eyes, then nodded and carefully pulled Helvetica from your shoulder and passed him into Sans' waiting hands. You raised a hand and waved halfheartedly as Toriel, too, stood and began ushering Frisk to the door. 

"I'll see ya 'round, bones." You picked up a glass and began drying it as he neared the door. Sans stopped to wave in response and to give Helvetica a chance to say his own goodbye. You smiled the slightest, waving again. "Get home safe." 

Sans left the bar feeling flustered and embarrassed and with one thought in mind- 

Just how much was he going to have to threaten his friends to make sure they didn't question him or say anything to you if they found out?

 

"Hurry up and go, we should've closed an hour ago." You laughed as you waved Undyne and Alphys off, the fish and lizard duo soon disappearing into the city. You silently wished them luck on getting home safely. 

Something moved in the dark outside. You squinted, leaning out of the open doorway. Had that been a person, slinking down the street, or were you imagining things?

"Ahem." 

You jumped, quickly backing out onto the sidewalk when you realized Grillby was waiting for you to move so he could lock up for the night. You sighed, running a hand through your hair. Maybe you were paranoid.

"You seem awfully jumpy tonight."

You scoffed at the fire monster, shooting him a look that was almost mock angry. "I thought I saw something out there. Sue me."

You thought he might have raised an eyebrow, but it was hard to tell when his face was literally made of fire. "Scared, are we?" He sounded amused. 

You rolled your eyes, turning to walk down the sidewalk that led towards your apartment. "Bite me."

You began walking down the sidewalk, but paused when you heard Grillby clear his throat behind you. You sent him an impatient, inquiring look. He seemed to struggle with something for a moment, then glanced away, straightening his suit.

"... Thank you."

You raised your eyebrows, surprised. Who was this and what had they done with your asshole of a boss? "What for?"

He shot you a glare. "You know exactly what!" 

You really didn't, but you shook your head, waving him off. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say. You're welcome." 

With that, you went your separate ways. When you got home, you felt like you'd forgotten something; you only recalled it when you opened the fridge. You groaned, leaning your forehead against the cold door of the freezer. 

Milk. You had forgotten milk. God damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so awful oh my god ;; I felt so bad about not posting in ages that I forced myself to sit down and finish this half baked chapter asdfghjkl
> 
> Ft. An Amalgamate OC of mine,, ha ha,, ha,,,,,,,, I'm a nerd sorry
> 
> I love you guy and I hope you're having a good day,, I love you,, forgive me for taking so long,, I'll try to write regularly again, I promise!! If you have any comments, questions, ideas, concerns, etc., feel free to leave them below!!! Sorry again asdfghjkl


	13. The (Lonely Hearts) Club

You woke from a restless sleep, the blankets in a heap on the floor, your skin cold and clammy. Whatever. You had to get up, anyway. 

Before hopping in the shower for a chance to warm up, you made a round around the small and dusty apartment, checking all the windows and making sure nothing unusual was in the closets. Everything was the same as usual. Half packed boxes, full trash cans, papers scattered about, desolate kitchen, the canvas in the corner still glistening with paint. 

You stopped to dab at the acrylics, smearing the color on your fingertips distractedly. You weren't very good at painting, heck, you'd never painted with any real enthusiasm for the art in your life, but sometime in the last year the idea had just... come to you. Somehow, it helped get the dark and static-like thoughts from your head, helped you function on a day-to-day basis. You glanced at the dark, smudgy canvas' littering the floor and propped up against the walls of the niche in your apartment. Dark, diluted blues and greens were the dominant color schemes, most of them not even having a real theme. Others were scrawled with words in dripping grays. Another littered with milky, glossy looking eyes. A few, more recent, featured green and orange and red and gold, swirled and blurred in uncertain shapes. Sure, they were bizarre and odd to look at and not exactly ordinary and there was no way anyone in their right mind would pay for one, but, uh...

Yeah, you should probably throw them out sometime soon. 

You turned slowly on the spot, taking in the chipped wooden floors, lonely couch and cluttered coffee table, gray walls and slowly strengthening, pale dawn light. You were alone in your apartment. Good. 

Your shower was quick. Afterwards, you made a quick stock of the kitchen and scribbled needed essentials onto your forearm before making a hasty check of all the window locks before making your way out of the quiet, dusty apartment building. The sun found you waiting outside the bar for your boss to arrive.

You glanced up at the flicker of light in the corner of your eye. Was it just you, or was the fire monster looking tired and agitated? "Morning, boss man. You're here late."

"My niece is ill." He muttered, twisting the key in the lock and throwing the door open, stepping inside. 

You clapped him on the back as you passed, making him flinch under your touch and whirl to face you, flames cracking. "That's rough. Hope she gets better soon." 

You scooped up your apron, draping it over your head and knotting it in the back with practiced ease. You ran a quick sweep of the place, wiping down already clean tables, and cleared cluttered counter space. When you glanced up again, Grillby was eyeing you oddly, glasses flashing in the light of his flames. Without a word, he drew out the chessboard, setting it between you. You stepped closer, settling on a barstool and crossing your arms on the bar. A few moves passed in silence, the hazy air slowly clearing as the sun burned away the remains of the night.

"Do humans care for... family?" The quiet, muttered question almost caught you off guard. You shrugged, rolling your head from side to side.

"Depends. Majority of the time, yes, I would say so. Society puts a strong emphasis on familial bonds, whether it should or not. They even butchered a phrase to fight their needs. 'Blood is thicker than water.' The original was 'the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.' Humans do that a lot, though." You slid a pawn to a different square. Grillby breathed out, fanning warm steam over the board. 

"And what about you, then? Do you care for your- blood relations?"

You laughed, giving him a look. "Don't tell me you're actually interested in me? Color me shocked." You shook your head, closing your eyes briefly. "No, I can't say I do. I might, if they gave a rats ass about me, but, hey, they packed their bags and left as soon as they could leave me behind, so, hey, what can you do?"

"They abandoned you?" Was that empathy in his voice? Shock? You shrugged.

"Not really. I fled the nest as soon as was allowed, so maybe we're both at fault. I guess they got fed up trying to mold me into what they wanted and decided that if I wasn't what they had expected me to be, I wasn't worth their attention. That's, uh... that's not a good feeling. I've since moved on, but... Point still stands. I got back at 'em by socking my dad in the face, though." You laughed again, giving the monster across from you an inquiring look. "Why do you ask?"

He looked away and shook his head, straightening and putting the chessboard away. With a swish, he had disappeared behind the fire escape, leaving you alone at the bar. 

 

"Closing up early?" You asked, eyebrows shooting up. It was quite early to close- early enough that Sans and Helvetica hadn't shown up- and Grillby hardly missed a chance to rake in more cash. 

"Yes." Grillby ushered a growling plant monster out the door with a huff. "I wish to be with my family at the moment."

You shrugged. "Fair enough. You're the boss. You need anything, ring me up." 

You made a phoning motion with one of your hands near your ear, slipping your coat over your shoulders and stepping out the door. You stood by as he locked the door, wanting to make sure he got on his way unbothered. In the distance, cars honked and purred and someone shouted.

"So, do fire monsters drink gasoline, or what?"

Grillby shot you a dry look, unamused. You grinned despite yourself, lifting one shoulder. Whoever was yelling was really persistent.

"Hey, it was just a question."

"HEY, YOU! HUMAN PUNK!" 

You squawked as something sharply struck the back of your head, and you ducked, clutching your scalp and cursing. Grillby shot you a bemused look, muffling a chuckle, and you scowled, spinning on your heel to give whoever had just thrown a rock at you a piece of your mind. You scowled yet deeper when you saw your most recent monster friends- Undyne, tall and grinning smugly, Alphys, sweating and struggling to keep up with her girlfriend- striding towards you against the darkening sky. You turned and crossed your arms, Grillby's snicker fanning the flames of your anger as he turned and headed in the opposite direction.

"What's the big idea, Shark Teeth?"

"Are all you humans so hard of hearing? I was calling your name for ages!" Alphys looked amused as Undyne began to ramble about how humans weren't half as badass as she expected, which was apparently quite the feat.

"Yeah, okay, shut up for two seconds." The red haired demon broke off and glared at you. You felt a grin tug at your lips. "What do you want? I don't know if you noticed, but we're locked up for the night." You jerked a thumb in the direction of the pubs door, raising a pointed eyebrow at her.

"I knew that!" She obviously didn't know that. "You're going with us to a clubbing."

For an instant, a rather violent image popped into you head. Then you realized what she meant- a club. You shot her a dry look. "And what makes you think I even want to go to a sweaty, loud, obnoxious cesspool of drunks and broken glass?" 

Undyne planted her hands on her hips, the immovable object. "You ARE going. I don't care if I have to carry you."

"I do."

"And I don't care if you don't want to go. You're going."

You sighed, rolling your eyes. "And just why do you want me to go with you, anyway? I'm not exactly the life of the party, in case you hadn't noticed."

Undyne might have turned a paint purple, suddenly avoiding your gaze and looking pissed. "... You're the only other human we know, and Toriel wouldn't let us being Frisk."

Ah. You were the bridge. The only thing making them look less like strangers in a strange land. You took a deep breath and let it out slowly, rubbing the bridge between your eyes. "Alright. You know what? Fine, but only because I like you bastards." Undyne smirked triumphantly, as though she'd won somehow. You held up a hand, indicating you weren't done, and her grin sagged a little at the edges. "On one condition."

She groaned loudly, and Alphys looked peeved that a human was trying to tell her what to do. You suppressed a smirk of your own.

"We follow my rules and leave when if I say so. If I know anything about monsters by this point, it's that the human equivalent to what they're used to differs in some way, and in this case that could turn really nasty really fast." You held out a hand, raising an eyebrow. "Deal?" Undyne squinted at you, then crushed your hand in hers, muttering under her breath. "Good. Now, just what club are we hitting tonight?"

"There this place on Followers Way that's apparently letting monsters in without harassing them too much about it, but we can't leave right away. We have to wait for those other two idiots to join us." You raised an eyebrow, suddenly suspicious. 

"Just what idiots would you be referring to?"

She grinned wolfishly- knowingly?-, wiggling her bright right eyebrows at you, then looked at some point over your shoulder just as you became aware of the scuffle of footsteps and the sound of something being dragged. You took a breath, preparing yourself, and turned to see just who it was.

Papyrus was scowling as he strode down the sidewalk, clutching Sans' hood and dragging him unwillingly beside him. Apparently, Sans was just as eager to go to this apparent club as you were. Finally, Papyrus stopped and dropped Sans' hood, planting his hands on his hips and looking haughty. 

"WELL? DID YOU CONVINCE THEM YET?"

"Something along those lines. Wonderful to see you, too, Spike." You said drily, shooting him a bemused look that made him scowl deeper. You smiled crookedly, then glanced to Sans. He was giving you that familiar yet odd sort of look- like he was seeing you for the first time and the millionth time, a little bit of shock, a little bit of... what? You ignored it. "Hello, eager, nice to see you're looking forward to this just as much as I am. Where's the kid?"

He blinked, and the look was gone. Mostly. He rolled his eyes at his younger brother, clearly agreeing with you, but grinned that wide, sharp grin he always did. "safe at Tori's place with the other kid." 

You hummed with a nod, approving of the decision. You slid Undyne a look. "So. We ready to get this show on the road, or what? You lead, Shark Teeth."

With a huff, Undyne took off down the sidewalk, shoulders hunched under her tank top. Alphys was trying to keep at her side, wheezing a bit, but Papyrus was having no trouble, what with those stupid long skeleton legs. You trailed a little behind, falling into step beside Sans. It wasn't long before the trio ahead of you broke into loud, boisterous conversation about what they heard clubs were like. Twilight was slowly descending upon the city, casting everything in shades of blue and indigo and silver, the rings of light around street lamps far too orange in comparison. It was a little cool, a slow breeze tickling your cheeks every so often. You took a deep breath of that crisp air, letting your shoulders sag comfortably. You listened to the chatter of their conversation, the steady rustle and slap of Sans' footsteps beside your own, the distant hum of cars, feeling very much at home for the first time in ages. You watched Sans shamble along beside you out of the corner of your eye, then leaned over and knocked his shoulder with yours, making him jump and shoot you a questioning glare. You laughed.

"Feet on the ground, head in the clouds, Bones. I never thought you to be the daydreaming type." He scoffed, and you smiled. "So, you got dragged into this mess, too?"

"no bones about it." He glared at his brother's back; there was no way he'd tell you that he only agreed to go when he heard you were getting nabbed into it, as well. You chuckled, and he smiled at the familiar sound.

"You and me both, pal. At least feel assured they invited you along because you're one of their friends slash sibling. I'm pretty sure I'm just the escort." You rolled your eyes at him, and he snickered under his breath. 

"i'm not sure they'd call me their friend. friends killjoy older brother, more like." There was no way he'd tell you they had all (well, maybe not Papyrus, the one thing that made him tolerable was that he was a dense and oblivious bastard) shot him knowing and smug looks when he had finally given in after they mentioned you. Son of a bitch, they knew, and the thought scared him more than a little bit. 

Not that he'd admit it.

You shrugged. "I don't know if my thought counts for anything, but I'd say they enjoy your company well enough. If I know anything about monsters by this point, it's that actions speak louder than words. They may call you a worthless bag of disgusting flesh, but, hey, they haven't purposely broken any glasses to spite you, so maybe they don't really mean it." You shrugged again, and Sans ogled you.

"who did what?" He snapped, suddenly angry that you hadn't told him you'd been harassed at work- of course, it was the same way in a previous life, but that didn't mean he was any more happy about it.

You waved him off, distracted- a neon sign up ahead had gotten you attention. 'The Hangout.' Creative name. With a few quick strides, you left Sans' sides and slid to stand in the way of your pack of monsters. 

"All right, all right, hold up for two seconds. We have to talk before we go in there." 

The monsters stopped short, looking peeved and annoyed, sans Sans. He just looked mildly curious. Undyne crossed her arms and stamped her foot impatiently.

"Alright, hurry up and spit it out, will ya?"

You took a deep breath, organizing your thoughts. "Alright. Rules. Rule number one... um. Don't take drinks from anyone besides the bartender." Undyne muttered something the lines of 'duh' rather loudly, but you ignored it. "You have no idea what that drink that could be or what they put in it. If you taste something salty in a drink that's not supposed to taste that way, find me immediately. Uh, rule two. Use a buddy system. Never go anywhere alone. This is gonna be a dark, crowded place, and god knows who's just waiting to catch a monster alone in this place. You think you can defend yourself until you're in that situation. Trust me on that one." 

A disturbed look crossed Sans' face, and you weren't sure he heard the rest of what you said. You made each of them agree to the terms before letting them head for the door, and, after a large guy standing just outside checked them over, you were inside, and it was dark and smelled of alcohol and sweat and perfume and cologne and dried up, sticky soda. 

Yeah, about what you were expecting.

You led the suddenly quiet monsters through the crowd to the bar, walking with your shoulders squared and your elbow in front, parting the stumbling and dancing humans like the Red Sea. Once at the bar, you planted yourself in a stool and twisted to face them. They were staring around, the thump and pound of music practically making the air quiver as they apparently took everything in. You smiled crookedly. 

"Alright. Remember the buddy rule. Be careful with making eye contact with random people for too long. Don't drink random shit. Have fun." 

They dispersed, leaving you at the bar and feeling like a mother. Sans was the only one that stayed with you, and he quickly took the seat beside you, crossing his arms over the bar. Sweat shined on his skull, and you reached over and jostled his shoulder.

"Cheer up, grumpy. Sure, I've already got a headache, and I might wish I didn't have a sense of smell, but at least I'm trying here." You leaned across the countertop, snapping your fingers. "Hey, can I get a beer here? Whatever's on draft is fine. Yeah, yeah, that's fine." You nudged Sans. "You want anything?" He slid you a look from behind his arms. You snickered. "Yeah, a water and some mustard. Humor me, I'll pay extra. Thanks." 

Soon, you were nursing a tall, foamy glass of beer and Sans was slowly rolling a yellow bottle between his hands, looking bored. You watched the ever shifting crowd of people dotted with monsters, relaxing a little when you spotted Undyne's fiery hair flashing in the dance floor's light, Alphys barely visible beside her, Papyrus' crimson scarf standing out above several people's heads. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

"So, how's the kid?" You turned back around, one elbow on the bar. Sans glanced up.

"doin' good. hittin' a phase where he doesn't wanna do anything i say without a reason to." You laughed.

"Ah, the wonders of raising a child. Just wait till he hits the questioning phase. That one can get a little unnerving. 'Why do we have skin?' 'Are our eyes real if the things we see aren't?' 'Why are we here?' Shit gets existential." He cackled, the uneasy look leaving his eyes. Maybe he didn't like loud, crowded places. The least you could do was distract him.

 

"wait, you live in an apartment?"

"Sure do, pal."

"i thought humans made more money than monsters, 'specially if they're smart. shouldn't you be livin' in a house?" 

You chuckled. "Well, a few things. One, I live in the middle of the city. Houses are in the suburbs, and are expensive even for most humans. Secondly, I work for Cheapy McCheapskate. Oh, I'm sorry, I mean Grillby." He snorted. "Third, I'm flattered that you think I'm smart, but I never went to college so to most potential employers, I'm useless."

He looked at you oddly. "what? but you're more than capable at most things do. how the hell are you useless?"

You chuckled, waving around the toothpick you'd grabbed. "That, my fine, skelly friend, is just the thing. Jack of all trades, master of none, therefore I'm just another sheep in the cattle stock." 

You and Sans had done nothing but sit here and chat for the better part of an hour. At one point, your trio reappeared and Undyne quizzed you on what she should get to drink, but otherwise your entire chat had gone uninterrupted. So far, so good. 

Your bladder, however, did not agree.

You glanced up, raking the place over with your eyes until you spotted the bathroom sign. You stood, sliding off your stool. "I'm heading to the restroom. I'll be back in a minute. Keep an eye out for wackos." 

Sans chuckled and nodded, drawing lines in the condensation on the sides of his glass of water. He watched you bob and weave through the crowd until you disappeared behind a cluster of giggling human girls. He twisted in his seat, searching the crowd for his brother. The dense air of the place pressed down upon him again, making breathing a little harder and making the place feel charged with uncomfortable energy. It was loud and crowded, and everything seemed to press in upon his senses. Humans did this for fun?

The back of his neck vertebrae were prickling, strongly, as though someone was staring at him. He tried to shake the feeling off and couldn't. He squeezed his sockets shut and shook his head, but that did nothing to clear his head. When he opened his sockets again, his eyes immediately connected with those of a strange human.

The human- a man, from the looks of him- was staring at him intensely from the other side of the room, face cast in shadow and eyes dark despite the light bouncing off them. Sans couldn't fight the feeling he'd seen him somewhere before, though not distinctly- in a crowd, walking past, in a picture, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the feeling persisted. Despite, there was something very unnerving about the human. His face was tense yet empty looking, lines drawn dark around his mouth and beneath his eyes, a certain grim set to his features that looked hollow yet incredibly animal. As though he had found something he'd been looking for, but not in a good way. 

He held Sans' gaze for a few long, agonizing seconds. Sans wondered if he should wave, glare, look away and ignore the strange, intense look in those dead, fiery eyes. Then, just as suddenly as Sans had found his gaze, the man looked away; his turned his head, eyes drifting from Sans to something in a different part of the room, and he moved away, disappearing behind a cluster of people. 

Sans scratched at his neck vertebrae, unnerved and on edge. Huh. That was weird. But maybe he was just a strange guy. Or maybe he'd never seen a skeleton monster before- Sans had encountered plenty of people like that. There was probably some normal, sane reason for what he had just experienced. It was probably just his nerves getting the better of him. He turned back to his glass of water, picking it up and moving it out of the puddle it had formed. 

"Oh my god! That's guys got a knife!"

Sans spun, hands flying to clutch the countertop behind him, fear and alarm latching their icy teeth around his spine, his soul high in his throat. His eyes connected with those blazing, manic eyes again, this time the empty dead face filled with the cold hatred of murder. He was advancing upon him, one hand extended toward him like an animals claws, the other raised, clutching a flashing silver blade, death reflecting off its perfect surface. For an instant, Sans was frozen in time, the unknown man bearing down upon him with the intent to kill.

With a loud 'Crack!', the man was sent off his feet, falling against the counter with a crash and sending two empty stools toppling. There you stood, staring down at the stranger, shaking one hand and rubbing your knuckles- you had hit the man and broken his face, the following crash rendering him unconscious. Sans felt a rush of relief and gratitude wash through him, fighting off the wave of panic that had set in. 

You were staring down at the man, but there was an odd look on your face- startled, disturbed, as though you'd seen a ghost. Haunted. You were breathing hard, as though you'd just run a marathon. You turned your eyes from the crumpled man to Sans, eyes wide and holding some complex swirl of emotions Sans couldn't decipher. 

"Are you okay?" Despite him being the one who had just nearly been stabbed, Sans felt he should have been the one asking you that question.

"yeah. are you-?"

"That's... that's good. I'm glad."

His question trailed off as you edged closer to the man. With your shoe, you eased the knife out of his limp fingers and kicked it out of his reach. You grabbed a napkin off the counter and picked it up, wrapping it in the paper and sticking it inside your coat. For a moment, you stood very, very still, staring down at the unconscious mess of limbs and fallen stools. Then, with an air of authority, you turned and faced the crowd Sans hadn't noticed gather. The people immediately came to attention under your look.

"All right. Has anyone called the cops?" Murmurs of no. "You." You pointed to someone, who blinked. "Call them, and tell them there's been an assault. Human on monster. Give them the address. Don't answer further questions. Anyone here see what happened?" A few murmurs. "Can you testify that the attack was unprovoked?" Nods. "Good. Be ready to explain that to the cops. You. Help me set up a perimeter around this guy with these stools."

For a moment, the place was distracted and buzzing. Several large groups of people left, leaving only a handful of humans, a cluster of monsters, and confused and distressed employees. Eventually, the human on the phone told you the cops would be there in thirty or so minutes, and you nodded, telling them to get home safely. It wasn't long before there was a sizable semi circle of chairs around the collapsed human, and Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus came crowding up, apparently having gotten the gist of what had happened.

"Are you punks okay?!"

"Please don't shout, we can hear just fine." You sighed, rubbing your brow. You looked tired, harassed. "I'm... fine. Bones is the one that almost got stabbed."

"'m fine." 

Alphys peered at the crumpled man, at his bloody, bruised jaw. "W-why would a human randomly t-try to stab a m-monster, anyway?" She mused.

Undyne looked ready to say something, but you beat her to it, that same distant, guilty look in your eyes. 

"Oh, I have a feeling I know why." It sounded as though you didn't intend for them to hear you. When you realized the monsters were now staring at you expectantly, fear danced briefly behind your eyes. "Uh. I'm... going to take a breather. I'll be back in a few. Undyne, stand guard over this guy. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere if he wakes up."

Sans stared after you as disappeared out the door. Something was going on. The shock of nearly getting his skull cracked in was wearing off now, and for a moment Sans studied the man closer. There was definitely something familiar about him- but what? He glanced toward the door. And just what did you mean? 

The air outside was mind clearing, calm, soft and rustling. You were standing just a few feet from the door, breathing into your palms to warm them. Or hiding your face behind your fingers. Sans stepped to your side, leaning over and gently nudging your shoulder with his, meaning to ask if you were alright- but you jumped near out of your skin, whirling with a fist raised to hit him in the same manner you had hit the stranger. Sans flinched and quickly moved back, raising his hands as though in defense. 

You had that look on your face- that look, and terror. Fear. That- the fear and the terror- melted away when you met Sans gaze, and your fist sagged a few inches and you took a few large breaths.

"Oh. Sans. It's- it's just you." Your hand remained in the air for a moment, then hesitantly went up and ran through your hair. You looked ghastly in that light, and it disturbed Sans. That, and several other things. 

You had hit Sans before- not in this life, but the previous one- but that had always been in self defense, or frustration, and it was only once enough to shock him, send him reeling. But just now, that look- you had wanted to hurt him. To hurt him, and make him get far away from you. Even it wasn't Sans you had been expecting to see, it was still unsettling.

"hey. hey." Sans slowly took a step towards you again, not wanting to set you off again. You slumped against the wall, looking worse for wear, and Sans figured it was safe enough to be this close. "you alright?"

"Uh." You seemed to contemplate your next words- contemplated telling the truth, and chose to lie. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just... spooked." 

Sans wanted to press, to get answers. But he didn't know how to ask. For a while, you sat in tense, palpable silence. You ground the heels of your hands against your eyes, breathing deeply. 

"Hey." Sans glanced up, surprised you had spoken. You swallowed. "I'm sorry. That he tried to attack you like that. I never would have thought he would..." You trailed off, eyes foggy and distant. Something clicked.

"you know him." It wasn't a question. You closed your eyes.

"Yes."

"who is he?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Not right now." That voice. He knew that voice. Your defensive voice. He had always hated that voice. He scowled. 

"what are you doing? it's not safe to hide this kind of shit from people. you can trust us." You could trust him.

You frowned, glowering at something in the distance, away from him. "Listen, when people say they don't want to talk about something, they generally tend to actually mean it. I'll tell you eventually, when I'm ready. Take a fuckin' chill pill. At least I got there in time to keep him from doing anything." 

Sans' ember of anger was fanned into a flame, fueled by a veil of hurt. "you think this is smart, keeping information about dangerous nut cases from the guy trying to help you? you got a screw loose or something? this isn't like you. this isn't good for you." 

-

He grabbed the front of your shirt, shoved you back into the bookcase. Something shattered and broke- a picture frame. He was snarling, scowling, glaring at you fiercely, that terrifying light blazing behind his eyes. "You don't get to make that choice! Only I know what's good for you!"

-

From the look on your face, Sans had said the wrong thing. A flash of shock, hurt, fear, terror- closely followed by a defensive anger, an anger you could hide behind to mask the emotions that might have made you look weak. You squared up against Sans, shoulders high and tense, and he could practically see the fragile relationship he'd managed to make between you dissolve away. 

"Listen here, skeleton," you spat, jabbing a finger against the front of his hoodie, making him take half a step back, "you don't get to make that choice for me. I'm pretty sure I have a better idea what's good for me than you do. I've seen the way you look at me- like you know me. I don't know just who you think I am, but I am not that person, and you pretending I am is nothing short of a delusion, you hear me? I will not take this from someone who doesn't even know my favorite color." 

He did, though. 

"You can just grow up and back off. You have no right telling me how to manage my shit." 

He just stared at you stupidly, shock making him speechless, hurt as though he had been physically smacked. When he didn't say anything, you glared at him a moment more, then snorted and turned away, crossing your arms and leaning against the wall, glowering into the distance. Anger and a jumble of confusing emotions came off you in waves, and Sans had no hope of deciphering them when he had his own to contend with.

He had ruined everything- brought it all crashing down upon his head.

He'd pushed you too far, because for an instant you were the same you he'd known underground, defensive and angry, the you he hated seeing. 

He'd pushed you too far. Unforgivable. It was his fault. He couldn't blame you for turning on him.

He hadn't gotten any answers, he wasn't able to help you or protect you. Instead, you had protected him. 

He blinked. Protected him. That man- you knew him, and he had set off a train wreck of reactions that led to this. He had pushed you, yes, said something he shouldn't have- but the trigger for all of that wasn't necessarily his doing. 

That man... He brought out this side of you. He brought out these feelings in you: terror, fear, anger, horror, mortification. Whoever he was, whatever he had done to you- this was the aftermath. A small part of Sans' hurt broke off and grew into a flame of anger, and something smoldered to life in his eye sockets. Oh, wait till he got his hands on that human... 

You took a breath, and Sans was wrenched from his thoughts. It seemed your anger had ebbed, and now you looked troubled- regretful, maybe. A flicker of feeble hope flickered in Sans' ribcage. Your jaw clenched and unclenched, as though you wanted to say something but couldn't figure out the words. Sans held his breath. You opened your mouth, but just then from up the street came flashing, blaring lights, and a few minutes later two vehicles pulled up just outside the club.

Two people stepped out of the first vehicle, then two more stepped out of the second. 

"We're here on reports of assault."

You nodded, stepping forward so Sans wouldn't have to speak. He was grateful. "Yeah. A guy tried to stab this monster." You jerked a thumb towards Sans. 

"That true?"

Sans nodded.

"Where is he?"

"Inside." 

You led them through the door and into the much more brightly lit building. Undyne was still at her post, Alphys and Papyrus were talking quietly off to one side, and the human was still unconscious. His nose had stopped bleeding. A cluster of humans were in the far corner, wide eyed and silent at the sight of the quadrant of officers.

The policemen came forward and patted him down, cuffing his hands, taking his wallet out of his back pocket. The monsters clustered near the door, and you stood near the bar, clutching the lip of the counter. One of the policemen broke away from the group and headed toward the group of humans in the corner, asking them quiet questions. One of the others glanced up.

"You have any idea why he would have attacked?"

You nodded, turned to the monsters. "Can you guys wait outside? I'll... take care of this."

Reluctantly, they stepped out into the cool and breezy night. They shifted uncertainly under the orange light of the street lamps, colors cast in shades of amber and gray in the light. Undyne turned to Sans, a look of mock anger on her face to cover up her confusion, arms crossed.

"The hell is going on? What's up with your human?"

Sans blinked at the term- his human? Since when?- and glanced away, shrugging. Undyne snorted, but didn't press. They collectively made a silent agreement to wait for you before heading off in different directions.

 

Eventually, you and the group of police folk came out of the building, one of them dragging the now semiconscious man. One of them was giving you a pat on the shoulder, apparently attempting to be comforting.

"... smart not to file for one. Sometimes the order harms more than it helps. With cases like this, legal documents don't mean much to the perpetrator." 

You ran a hand through your hair. "I didn't realize it would escalate to this point."

"No one ever does." The woman turned from you to face the monsters, all of whom immediately straightened, tense. "Which of you was the victim?" 

Sans reluctantly edged forward. "that'd be me."

"Alright. You can confirm you weren't harmed?"

"no. not a scratch on me."

"What were you doing before he attacked?"

"uh, not much. just kind of sitting there."

"And before that?"

What did they want him to say? "uh, i was talkin' with (Y/N) for a while..." 

The woman nodded, as though it was as she expected. "Do you know this man?"

"no."

"You don't know Richard Holmes?" 

"no."

Another nod. "Did you know (Y/N) had any relations to him?" Sans tried to meet your eyes over the woman's shoulder, confused and flustered, but you were looking away. "Eyes on me, sir."

Sans huffed. "no, i didn't know."

Another nod. "Alright. Thanks for your time. Would you like an escort home?" Sans shook his head. "Alright. Get home safe, sir. Load him up."

The man was awake now, shaking his head and squinting blearily around. They started to push him toward one of the vehicles, but just then he must have made eye contact with you. He began to thrash like a trapped animal, kicking and biting at his restrainers. 

"You can't take me! I have rights! Let me go!" 

You backed away from the skirmish as the other two policemen closed in on him, holding him in hard, locked fists. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you." 

They tried to force him into the vehicle, but he struggled and ended up being forced against the glass of one of the windows, eyes wild and face bloody. He made eye contact with Sans, and glared so fiercely that for a moment Sans was tempted to get the hell out of there. 

"You!" He snarled, spitting. You edged sideways, half blocking Sans, but that seemed to fuel his madness. He was screaming, nearly incoherent. "You keep your filthy monster hands off of them! They are mine, you hear me?! Mine! I'll kill you if you touch them! I swear it!" 

Finally, they got him inside, shoved him against the seat, and slammed the door shut. He threw himself against the glass, but his shouts were too muffled to make out. The policemen dusted themselves off, said their goodbyes, and took off into the dark. 

You sighed, running a hand through your hair. For a moment, you stood deathly still, then you turned, eyes searching Sans'. Some of his hurt, his despair at losing what little he had, ebbed away- your look was soft, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Sans nodded, trying to ignore the feeling of his friends' eyes on him. You gave his shoulder a brief touch.

"Good. I'm... sorry for snapping you the way I did. You were just worried, and I threw it back in you face... It's just been one heck of a night, you know? I'll explain everything. At some point. I promise." 

Sans just nodded. You checked to make sure everyone else was okay, then turned to walk away, giving a halfhearted wave.

"Get home safe, you guys."

Sans felt an uneasy, unexplainable prickle. "where are you going?"

You took a deep breath, already making your way down the sidewalk. "I would say hell, but I'm already there."

You sounded so tired. Sans was terrified.

 

"i'm going to get my kid." 

Papyrus shot his older brother a look, almost sympathetic. "I SUPPOSE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO ACCOMPANY YOU."

"not this time. we'll meet you at home."

He turned, ready to disappear around a corner to take a shortcut, but a hand caught his sleeve, making him turn. Alphys stared at him, eyes wide and lined with shadows behind those spiraled lenses. 

"A-are you alright, Sans?" She said it lowly, too low for the others to make out.

Of course. She probably knew better than anyone just what was going through his head. For a moment, he remembered working alongside those stressed, troubled eyes, remembered almost being friends with the scientist, remembered seeking refuge in each other when the old Royal Doctor turned brutal. He glanced away, nodding minutely.

"mostly. i'll live."

 

Sans knocked on Toriel's door, waiting on the already lit doorstep. The windows glowed soft and yellow in the dark indigo of night- it was so cozy, so safe. It almost didn't feel real.

The door clicked, then creaked open. Toriel stood in the bright, creamy light, fuzzy and white against the warm tones of inside. Helvetica, peering out from behind her legs, gave a gasp, crest lifting excitedly, and leaped out to scamper in circles around Sans' shoes. 

"Dad! Dad!"

Toriel watched the orange fluffball jump about with a fond smile. "You know, I'm beginning to think he has a sixth sense for you. Not long before you showed up, he started getting antsy." She glanced up, stopped smiling. "Sans? Are you feeling alright? You look like you've seen a ghost. Well, not Napstablook, but... you know what I mean."

"fine."

"Didn't have a good time?"

"something like that. i'll tell you later."

Helvetica jumped up, wings extended, and Sans scooped him up, close to his chest. Helvetica purred, bumping his mandible with his warm, fuzzy snout, and the simple act helped ground Sans.

 

They got home before Papyrus did, and Sans went into the dark of his room to sit and try to organize his thoughts while Helvetica made a quick look around to make sure Papyrus wasn't hiding somewhere. Sans sat in the silence of his room for several minutes, head in his hands. The door creaked, and a sliver of yellow light was thrown across the room. 

"Dad?"

Sans didn't respond. He wasn't sure what to say. 

Helvetica came over and put his tiny claws on Sans' knees, feathers brushing the bones softly. "Dad? Y'okay?"

Again, no answer. A deep, shuddering breath. 

Helvetica stayed where he was for a few moments, then Sans heard the soft tap-tap-tap of him leaving the room. Sans felt a huge wave of guilt rise around him, threatening to drown him- he couldn't shut out his own kid like that. 

He was preparing to get up and comfort the kid when he heard rustling from the next room over. The click of a light being turned on. The clatter of dish ware. Running water. Cabinets being opened and closed. The hum of the microwave. More clicking and clattering.

Tap-tap-tap-tap, faster this time. Sans lowered his hands from his face. Helvetica trotted into the room, zipped over to the bed. With a soft click, the plate he had been carrying above his head slid onto the nightstand. Before Sans could process it, he had dashed out the door again. Sans looked over to the nightstand, taking a moment for things to come into focus. A small pyramid of cookies sat lopsidedly in the dish. Warm. 

Helvetica came back, this time slower, more careful, and pushed another plate onto the nightstand. A mug- steaming. The teabag still floated inside it. A small dusting of sugar sat in the bottom. 

With an umph, Helvetica hoisted himself onto the bed and slowly crawled toward Sans, belly low. He circled twice, then curled up in a ball just beside Sans' leg, chin resting on his femur. The raptor breathed out a gentle puff of air and closed his eyes, sides rising and falling slowly. 

Sans ran his phalanges through the kid's crest, gentle and slow, and he seemed to melt under the touch, tail twitching briefly. He picked up the tea, gave it a taste. Far too sweet for his liking, but he finished it anyway. He bit into one of the cookies, tasting the soft and gooey insides. 

Everything would be okay.

 

You harshly squeezed the tubes of acrylics, the paint inside spilling onto the canvas. You dropped the tubes with a clatter and shoved your hands into the paint, smearing it around harshly. Some of it slid off and onto the floor, stuck to your shirt, your skin, your cheeks, your hair. You breathed heavily, the air reeking of that paint, and you deeply inhaled that familiar, somehow comforting smell. The easel fell over with a crash. Someone below you shouted. You sank to the floor, wrapping your arms around your legs and burying you face in your knees, tears warming the cloth of your pants. 

Would anything ever be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Sorry if this chapter is bad! Sorry if there are typos!! 
> 
> ,,,  
> sorry  
> ,,,
> 
> Anyway, uh, woo, this chapter was weird and awkward to write. I don't know if it's any good, so sorry if it sucks,, The next one will be better and more lighthearted, I promise. Kudos to anyone who has an idea who random psycho is! ;) ,,,,it's probably p obvious lol I'm lame sorry,,,
> 
> Comments, questions, concerns, ideas for future chapters? Leave them below! I love you, and I hope you're having a good day!


End file.
